el peor de todos los males
by laharl099
Summary: el mal a comenzado a mostrar su verdadera cara, y todo el sistema Lylat corre un gran peligro de ser eliminado podrán los integrantes del equipo Star Fox y sus hijos evitarlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**El peor de todos los males.**_

"Star fox pertenece a nintendo, pero la historia es mía, situándose tres años después del final de star fox command donde Amanda se une al equipo, aunque también tiene algo del segundo final, espero sea de su agrado"

_**01.- Lazos rotos.**_

_-dos meses atrás.-_

_Corría de manera apresurada por aquellos oscuros pasillos de frio metal, sabía que alguien la perseguía, por lo cual huía, sentimientos de dolor e incertidumbre se apoderaron de su ser.-¿Por qué me haces esto?, ella pensaba mientras continuaba corriendo de su perseguidor, trataba de escapar, pero llego a un callejón sin salida, ella se giro despacio al sentir que su perseguidor la había alcanzado, colocándose atrás de ella, el cual la tomo fuertemente del cuello comenzando a asfixiarla, mientras lentamente sacaba su arma para apuntarle, la vulpine azul trataba desesperadamente de soltarse sin conseguirlo, mientras hablaba en un murmullo.- por favor…detente…mátame…a mí, pero vuelve a ser quien eras antes…pero…a él no le hagas nada…_

_El sujeto sonrió de forma siniestra mientras le apuntaba a ella con el arma directamente en el pecho, por lo cual cerró los ojos, escuchando el detonar del arma._

_Krystal: nooo.- ella se levanto de la cama agitada, el sudor perlando su frente, miro a su alrededor, notando que estaba en su habitación, ella se levanto de la cama, quedándose parada frente al espejo, mirando su cuerpo.-"ya solo falta un mes para que nazca, pero ese sueño."-lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, cuando alguien la abraza por detrás._

_Fox: Krys, ¿estás bien?, te oí gritar, ¿ocurre algo?_

_Krystal: Fox lo siento, es que tuve ese sueño nuevamente y aunque al despertar no logro recordarlo con claridad, siento que cada vez empeora, eso realmente me preocupa. _

_Fox la abraza de manera protectora, mientras ella seca sus lágrimas._

_Fox: tranquila Krys, solo fue un mal sueño, nada malo les sucederá, yo los proteger a ambos te lo aseguro, ahora debes descansar, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor._

_Krystal se recuesta nuevamente, no sin antes darle un beso a Fox, ella cierra los ojos para dormir, mientras el sale de la habitación, para que ella pueda descansar._

_**-**__Tiempo actual-_

_Krystal miraba aquella lapida de piedra adornada con flores, en aquel cementerio, mientras su cuerpo entero era bañado por aquella fría lluvia que caía, en aquel cielo gris de Corneria, ella miraba la lapida con aquella inscripción._

"_aquí yace Fox McCloud, un buen amigo, compañero y líder del equipo star fox, quien nos protegiera siempre sus amigos y compañeros lo recordaremos con cariño."_

_Krystal toca aquella fría piedra, mientras unas lagrimas resbalan de sus mejillas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia.-Fox, sé que no has muerto, debes de estar vivo en algún lugar, aunque el mundo entero lo crea yo sé que no has muerto.- Ella se levanta, cuando ya no siente aquella lluvia que mojaba su cuerpo, se gira y ve a Falco, el cual sonríe un poco._

_Falco: Krystal, todos han estado buscándote._

_Krystal: Lo siento Falco, pero, sabes que yo aun no creo que Fox haya muerto._

_Falco :lo sé, yo tampoco lo creo, por eso te estuve buscando, me alegro que los demás te hayan buscado en el orden equivocado, así puedo decirte libremente que esta misma noche iremos a buscarlo. Krystal lo mira sorprendida_

_Krystal: ¿Qué dijiste Falco?_

_Falco: que lo buscaremos Krystal, ya está todo arreglado._

_Krystal: pero y Peppy…_

_Falco: el no sabrá nada, hasta que nos hayamos ido, solo tuve que convencer a la lata de sardinas, con ayuda de Slippy, ahora tienes que arreglar tus cosas y las de Marcus.-ambos comienzan a caminar para salir del cementerio._

_Krystal con una mirada un tanto preocupada: pero ¿Cómo nos iremos?, Marcus y yo somos vigilados, no podemos dejar así de sencillo el planeta, además de que custodian el Great fox._

_Falco: Bill y Katt ya se encargaron de la vigilancia del Great Fox el cual, para estos momentos ya se encuentra en el espacio, ROB se encargara de todo, a la media noche Marcus y tu estarán ocultos en mi nave, así nos iremos, Katt nos alcanzara más tarde._

_Krystal sonríe un poco: ¿no crees que traten de detenernos?_

_Falco: Es por eso que Slippy y Amanda estarán en contacto si algo pasa, Katt nos alcanzara a su debido tiempo, para no levantar sospechas.- ambos salen del cementerio con dirección a la casa de Krystal._

_Al llegar ahí, la niñera de Marcus, quien es una mujer pantera de ojos color miel, sale a recibirlos, diciendo que la estuvieron buscando y que Marcus está dormido._

_Krystal: Gracias Makoto, puedes tomarte unas vacaciones a partir de mañana, ya que estaré fuera por unos días, si llegasen a preguntarte, tú no sabes nada. Krystal le guiña el ojo, a lo cual Makoto sonríe._

_Makoto: me alegro por ti Krystal, cuídense mucho los dos. Makoto se marcha, así ambos entran a la casa, suben a la habitación donde Krystal rápidamente toma una ducha, cuando termina._

_Krystal: los de la milicia no tardaran en llegar, ¿cuál es el plan Falco?_

_Falco: yo me llevo tus cosas y a Marcus, al hangar donde esta mi nave, mientras tu te quedas aquí, para que no sospechen, cuando sea el cambio de turno cerca de la media noche que dura alrededor de unos diez minutos, sales por la puerta trasera, Katt te estará esperando por esa calle en su vehículo, ella te llevara hasta el hangar, donde te esconderá, junto con Marcus en un compartimento secreto que Slippy instalo, así saldrás de Corneria._

_Krystal: de acuerdo. Termina de preparar una mochila con cosas esenciales para ella y su bebe, el cual envuelto en un porta bebe se lo entrega a Falco._

_Krystal: cuídalo mucho Falco de lo contrario te enfrentaras a la ira de una madre enfurecida.- Krystal hace un mohín cómico, provocando que Falco sonría._

_Falco: lo sé, lo sé, tendré cuidado de él, además, no por nada soy su padrino._

_Krystal sonríe feliz, mientras unos recuerdos pasan por su mente._

_Krystal abraza a su marido._

_Fox: así que ya te entregaron los resultados._

_Krystal: así es Fox, será un niño.- Fox sonríe mientras la abraza._

_Fox: espero que se parezca más a ti.- le da un beso._

_Krystal: pues, yo preferiría que fuera como tú, y Fox quienes serán los padrinos de ese bebe, yo había pensado en Amanda para que fuese la madrina._

_Fox: en dado caso, escojo a Falco como padrino._

_Krystal se sorprende un poco: ¿Falco? – lo mira con un dejo de reproche, Fox la mira y sonríe._

_Fox: vamos Krys, se lo que estas pensando, pero si tuviera que confiar en alguien mi vida, tu vida o la de mi hijo seria en el._

_Fin del recuerdo._

_Krystal mira Falco:" qué razón tenias Fox"- ambos llegan a la puerta._

_Falco: Bien Krystal, nos vemos a la media noche. -Falco se va en su motocicleta._

_Krystal mira desde la puerta su partida, para luego entrar a la casa y sentarse en el sofá de la sala, mientras toma de la mesita una fotografía del día de su boda, toca la superficie del vidrio. "descuida Fox, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo"._

_Dejando la foto de nuevo en su lugar, enciende el televisor, mientras observa el reloj.-"en cinco minutos más los militares llegaran"- ella se siente nerviosa, pero decide tranquilizarse o de lo contrario sospecharían mira de nuevo la foto.- "dame fuerza, ayúdame a escapar de aquí", ella mira el televisor en el cual hablan sobre el evento que se llevara a cabo en dos semanas sobre el avistamiento de un cometa, el sonido de la puerta le indico que ya habían llegado, por lo cual se levanto y abrió la puerta, ellos vieron que no había nada extraño, por lo cual, comenzaron con su tarea habitual, rodeando la casa para vigilarla de cualquier cosa extraña, por lo cual Krystal siguió con su rutina normal, después de ver la televisión un rato mas, subió a su alcoba, ya en la soledad de esta, comenzó a prepararlo todo, cambiándose de ropa, utilizando su traje que utilizara contra los aparoid, arreglo su cabello el cual ahora usaba amarrado en una cola alta mientras se da un vistazo rápido en el espejo._

_Krystal: bien ahora el toque final.- toma una cajita la cual estaba dentro de un cajón, de la cajita saca un guardapelo el cual se coloca en el cuello.- ahora será mejor esperar el cambio de turno para salir, bajando a la oscura estancia con sumo cuidado de que lo noten los guardias, llegando así a la puerta trasera observando al guardia el cual da la vuelta para reunirse con sus compañeros, por lo cual Krystal sale sigilosamente, llegando hasta donde Katt la espera junto a una motocicleta._

_Katt: veo que pudiste salir sin problemas Krystal.- Ambas suben a la motocicleta_

_Krystal: agradezco lo que están haciendo por mí._

_Katt: je, je, je, no me lo agradezcas a mi o a Bill, Falco lleva planeando esto desde hace una semana, el también está convencido de que McCloud no está muerto, yo pienso lo mismo, no creo que se rindiera tan fácil, y con mayor razón teniendo a alguien por quien luchar.- la mira de reojo, así ambas llegan a las afueras del hangar, entrando al lugar con cuidado, cuando son iluminados por una lámpara, ambas se giran, viendo a Bill._

_Bill: veo que ya están aquí Katt, Krystal._

_Katt: si Bill, bueno y Falco_

_Bill: adentro esperándote Krystal, ya me encargue de la revisión de la nave._

_Krystal sigue a Bill dentro del hangar, donde Falco la recibe, entregándole a Marcus el cual sigue durmiendo._

_Krystal: espero no te haya dado molestias._

_Falco: para nada, ahora sube.- Krystal sube a la nave en ese compartimento oculto.- ahora Krystal, no hagas ningún ruido, ya que aunque Bill ya realizo la revisión, escuche que Peppy vendría personalmente._

_Krystal: entendido._

_Bill: Falco, ya vienen_

_Las puertas del hangar se abren entrando por ellas Peppy Hare, Falco lo mira tranquilizándose para evitar ser descubierto._

_Falco: Vaya Peppy, no esperaba que vendrías personalmente._

_Peppy: solo venia a ver que todo estuviera en orden, Falco cuídate mucho, ya que no soportaría que alguien más muriera, por eso no quiero exponer a Krystal y a su hijo._

_Falco: lo sé Peppy, se lo prometí a Fox, no dejaría que nada malo les pasara a ambos, de eso puedes estar seguro._

_Peppy: Bueno Falco, cuídate mucho.- Peppy sale del hangar._

_Bill: ¿crees que sospeche algo Katt?_

_Katt: no lo creo_

_Falco: bueno en marcha, nos vemos después Katt, adiós Bill.- Falco sube a su nave, encendiéndola, despegando de Corneria, ya en el espacio._

_Falco: lo logramos Krystal._

_Krystal abre el compartimento par ver el espacio a través de la ventana: Peppy se escucha triste._

_Falco: eso es porque se siente responsable de lo ocurrido, además de que Fox es como su hijo._

_Krystal: a que se refería con exponernos a mi hijo y a mí._

_Falco: el sospecha que el incidente de la nave de Fox fue provocado, por lo cual investigando, podrían querer aniquilarlos a ustedes también, la mejor forma de asegurar su seguridad es que vengan conmigo._

_Krystal: por eso no me dejaban salir de Corneria._

_Falco: así es, pero yo no estaría tranquilo si te quedabas en Corneria, el enemigo podría estar ahí._

_Así ambos llegan al Great fox, Falco aterriza su nave para luego ayudar a Krystal a bajar, ella mira a su alrededor, notando que su nave el Cloud runner se encuentra ahí._

_Falco: podríamos llegar a necesitarla._

_Krystal: gracias Falco.- ambos llegan al cuarto de mando, donde se encuentra ROB 64._

_ROB: tenemos un mensaje urgente, dice que debemos ir a Sauria inmediatamente, ya que necesitan ver a Krystal._

_Krystal: a Sauria._

_Falco: muy bien siendo así vamos a Sauria._

_Krystal: de acuerdo, vamos a Sauria._

_Así fijan el rumbo hacia Sauria._

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**02.- Pasado en sombras, futuro incierto.**_

_Tenía rato caminando, por aquella fría nieve, acababa de escapar de aquella prisión, mi cuerpo apenas reaccionaba en estos momentos debido a las heridas que tenia y a aquella sustancia que me inyectaban, sabía que ellos me continuaban buscando por lo cual trataba de permanecer alerta, lo cual era sumamente difícil ya que mi visión se tornaba borrosa, me recargue en unas rocas cuando escuche unas voces y pasos que se acercaban, se trataban de los soldados que me custodiaban, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por un traje grueso y un casco el cual impedía ver sus rostros, sujetando sus armas, vigilaban el entorno, por lo cual si quería escapar debía evitar que descubrieran mi escondite, por lo cual permanecí en completo silencio._

_¿?1.- debería estar cerca de aquí, ya que si no lo encontramos ellos nos eliminaran._

_¿?2.- Por su actual condición no pudo llegar muy lejos, hay que buscar cerca del lago._

_Los soldados se alejaron con dirección al lago, era mi oportunidad, intente levantarme pero mi visión se volvió aun mas borrosa, lo cual me hizo caer nuevamente al suelo, en aquella fría nieve, mis parpados se sentían sumamente pesados y todo comenzó a tornarse negro a mi alrededor, acaso moriría aquí, algo en lo profundo de mi ser me decía que había una razón por la cual debía continuar, pero mi estado me lo impedía, sumiéndome poco a poco en la inconsciencia._

_Krystal miraba a través de la ventana el espacio, con aquellas estrellas distantes, regresaban después de viajar a Sauria, donde solo encontraron las ruinas de lo que antes fue una base de Andross, con una rota capsula criogénica, pero no pudieron investigar más debido a que había un detonador en cuenta regresiva, la bomba destruyo el lugar sin dejar algún rastro de algo que pudiese serles de utilidad, Krystal solo sintió en el ambiente una gran cantidad de odio y rencor, ella se recostó en un intento por dormir un poco, pero un extraño sentimiento de angustia se lo impidió manteniéndola despierta, Marcus permanecía dormido en la cama, Krystal miro al pequeño dormir.- eres la viva imagen de tu padre.- su rostro su sonrisa, el color de sus ojos, su pelaje era lo único diferente, ya que era igual al de ella._

_Krystal se sentó junto a su bebe, abrazándose así misma.-como me haces falta Fox.-ella toco la cabecita de su bebe y beso su frente.- ambos te necesitamos._

_Mientras tanto en la sala de mando Falco miraba por la ventana en ningún punto en particular cuando saco su comunicador portátil, en el había un mensaje que decía simplemente._

"_Panther se ha marchado del planeta Corneria"_

_Atte: Leon Powalski_

_Falco cierra aquel mensaje.-"maldición se ha marchado, ese maldito no pudo haberse escapado, si hubiese pruebas en su contra"_

_-dos meses atrás-_

_Acababa de dejar a Krystal en el hospital, después del parto, debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos su parto se adelanto y era riesgoso corriendo peligro de morir ella, como su bebé, ahora ambos estaban bien y en observación, por lo que tenía que estar al tanto por lo que después de llenar unos papeles regrese a casa a descansar, durmiendo alrededor de dos horas cuando sonó el teléfono, lo cual me hizo saltar como un resorte para contestarlo y tratando de sonar calmado, lo cual era un tanto difícil._

_Falco: si habla Falco.- al reconocer la voz del otro lado de la línea me calmo un poco._

_G. Peppy: perdona Falco, sé que no tienes mucho de haber dejado a Krystal debido a su condición, pero necesito que vengas a mi oficina de inmediato.- su tono denotaba un tanto de preocupación._

_Falco: está bien Peppy, voy para allá.- termine la llamada, levantándome y dándome una ducha para despabilarme, Salí de ducharme cuando el timbre sonó y luego el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió, entrando por la puerta Katt Monroe, ella me miro y sonrió._

_Katt: cielos Falco, te ves terrible._

_Falco: ja, viniendo de ti, eso es un halago._

_Katt: bueno no me queda de otra que llevarte ante el general, ya que en esas condiciones te podría pasar algo._

_No pude rehusarme, ya que en esta ocasión, Katt no sedería tan fácilmente, por lo que decidí no pelear con ella, por lo cual salimos en dirección al punto de reunión donde recibí una no muy grata sorpresa, ya que junto a Peppy estuvieran Leon Powalski y Wolf O´Donnell, eso me molesto, a lo que Katt sujeto mi brazo y Peppy coloco su mano en mi hombro._

_G. Peppy: Falco ellos están aquí para comunicarnos algo de suma importancia._

_Wolf: Así es verán recibimos hace poco una oferta de aliarnos con Oikonny y alguien más, esta persona nos ofreció un trato, ella destruiría a Fox McCloud si aceptábamos trabajar para ella.- Al escuchar esas palabras mi enfado aumento más, pero como aun era sujetado por Katt solo pude hablar._

_Falco: Malditos…ustedes saben en donde esta Fox.- Leon interviene moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa._

_Leon: Cálmate Lombardi que aun no está dicho todo._

_Wolf: nosotros dos rechazamos la oferta, pero al parecer a Panther le intereso deshacerse de McCloud por lo cual se marcho con ellos, abandonando el equipo, lo hemos mantenido vigilado, para saber un poco más acerca de ellos, pero aun asi no tenemos algo que lo vincule a lo ocurrido con Fox._

_Leon: asi es, lo que hemos averiguado es que quien nos propusiera el trato, se hizo con el ejército de Andross al matar a Oikonny a sangre fría, con ese potencial se convertirá en una amenaza para todo el sistema Lylat._

_G. Peppy: eso es algo sumamente serio._

_Falco: ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en lo que han dicho?_

_Wolf: porque no niego tener sentimientos hostiles con Fox, inclusive para querer enfrentarme a él, pero por otro lado no tengo nada en contra de Krystal o su hijo, arreglaría las cosas de frente con él, nunca lo atacaría a traición, por otro lado Panther querría borrarlo del mapa por su obsesión hacia Krystal, por lo cual estaría dispuesto a todo._

_Leon: por desgracia sin pruebas no podemos saber si quiera si él tuvo algo que ver, por él contrario todos pensarían que Wolf lo hizo._

_Katt: eso es cierto sin pruebas todos culparían a Wolf del hecho._

_G. Peppy: hay que investigar esto por completo, ya que este enemigo será muy peligroso para todos, podría inclusive comenzar una nueva guerra la cual seria desastrosa para todos._

_Wolf: en este caso pueden contar con nosotros, ambos seguiremos por nuestra cuenta para evitar que Panther sospeche y obtener más información, ya que insiste en persuadirnos de participar._

_Leon: mientras tanto deben fingir que no saben nada.- Leon mira a Falco de forma un tanto burlona, a lo que Falco lo mira con fastidio, soltándose del agarre de Katt._

_Falco: ya entendí tu punto Powalski, asi que no me molestes._

_G. Peppy: entonces ya está decidido, es necesario que nadie más lo sepa por el momento, ni siquiera Krystal, asi que Katt, Falco, no deben revelárselo a nadie más._

_Falco: de acuerdo Peppy, nadie más lo sabrá._

_-tiempo actual-_

_Apreté los puño molesto ahora se había escapado ese maldito de Panther, lo cual nos traería más problemas de los que ya teníamos, cuando ROB apareció con un mensaje de auxilio el cual provenía del océano congelado de Fichina el planeta no quedaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban por lo cual decidieron ir a averiguar de qué se trataba._

_Falco: bien ROB, me adelantare para investigar mientras tu mantendrás el Great Fox en la órbita de Fichina y lata de tuercas mas te vale cuidar bien de Krystal y Marcus entendido._

_ROB: afirmativo._

_Falco subió a su arwing y se dirigió a Fichina._

_En otro lugar en un laberinto subterráneo, en una gran habitación resonaba una voz._

_Panther: asi que Fox McCloud se les escapo. Los soldados retrocedieron asustados._

_Soldado 1: Si señor Panther…_

_Soldado 2: lo buscamos sin éxito, realmente lo sentimos señor._

_Panther: son unos idiotas, si murió en algún acantilado o devorado por una de las criaturas del lugar no habría problema, pero si logra salir con vida estaremos en problemas._

_Soldado 1: los sentimos realmente señor Caroso._

_Panther: descuiden pronto remediaremos su ineptitud.- este saca su arma y les dispara en la cabeza a los soldados matándolos al instante, cuando una figura sale de las sombras: Veo que por fin entiendes mi punto de vista de deshacerse de los inútiles que cometen errores Panther y dime ¿Qué has decidido?_

_Panther se gira a verla: he decidido serte leal mi estimada reina de la muerte, solo asi podre cobrar venganza ya que si Krystal no es mía no será de nadie._

_La figura sonríe de forma siniestra: bueno Panther, después de eso no habrá marcha atrás._

_Este toma su mano delicadamente y la besa en señal de jurarle lealtad._

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**03.- Esa fina línea.**_

_Miraba a través de la ventana de aquella blanca habitación, el cielo era gris y deprimente lo cual no ayudaba en nada a darme ánimos, sobre todo después de regresar a Corneria rápidamente por la seguridad de mi mejor amigo, Fox McCloud, al llegar al océano congelado de Fichina lo encontré, estaba sumamente grave, por lo que lo lleve rápidamente al Great Fox, para atenderlo haciendo lo que estaba en nuestras manos en lo que regresábamos a Corneria, donde los doctores nos dieron pocas esperanzas de que Fox sobreviviera, eso nos devasto a todos, Amanda y Slippy fueron a cuidar a Krystal, ya que la noticia la ha dejado muy mal, ella debe mantenerse fuerte sobre todo por Marcus, ya que si ella se derrumbaba, el pequeño seria quien sufriera las consecuencias, mire el cuerpo que yacía en la cama conectado a un aparato, su cuerpo tenia algunos vendajes, uno alrededor de la cabeza, en el pecho y en el brazo izquierdo, me dolía verlo asi, pero a la vez me provocaba una rabia terrible, mire el reloj ya que el doctor regresaría en unos minutos mas y yo tendría que marcharme, por lo que sujete su mano soltando un profundo suspiro ya que no era la persona más expresiva en lo que se refería a sentimientos._

_Falco: Fox escúchame…aunque no sé si me oigas pero debes de continuar, Krystal y Marcus, tu hijo te necesitan…no puedes dejar que les hagan daño, si te rindes aquí que será de Marcus, el necesita a un padre, te necesita a ti, hazlo por él._

_La puerta se abrió entrando la enfermera la cual me aviso que el doctor ya venía en camino, por lo que me levante de la silla soltando su mano para salir de la habitación ya que si no le causaría problemas a la enfermera…_

_Todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad, en la cual perdía mis sentidos, ya que no escuchaba nada, ni sentía nada, era incapaz de ver algo por toda esta oscuridad, mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado siendo incapaz de mover un musculo no sentía dolor, ni calor ni frio, nada acaso ¿ eso era morir?, fue cuando escuche algo, lo cual al principio sonaba muy bajo, pero poco a poco fui reconociendo el sonido el cual se hacía cada vez mas audible, era un llanto, alguien lloraba, por que lloraba no lo sabía, fue cuando escuche la voz de esa persona, una voz que no se me hizo desconocida, era la voz de una mujer, su llanto cada vez era más audible y más triste con forme se acercaba, fue cuando otra voz sonó esta voz me causo repulsión solo de escucharla, mi visión se aclaro un poco a la vez que mi cuerpo recupero la movilidad, aunque veía a las personas no distinguía bien sus rostros, la voz sonaba en un tono que parecía disfrutar del llanto de aquella chica._

"_ja, ja, ja, ja, mi pequeña flor, ahora serás mía o si no, tu sangre y la de tu hijo correrán"_

_Ella comenzó a gritar de agonía, mientras la voz de aquel sujeto continuo:"muere maldita." _

_Vi la imagen de aquella chica, bañada en sangre, la cual se hizo más clara distinguiéndola con claridad, la reconocí al instante muy a mi pesar, se trataba de Krystal…_

_Estaba por cruzar a través de la puerta cuando la maquina que marcaba los latidos del corazón dejo de sonar indicando que su corazón se había detenido, lo cual hizo reaccionar a la enfermera para llamar rápidamente al doctor, el cual entro rápidamente, mientras dos enfermeras traían el desfibrilador, tratando de que su corazón volviese a latir, me quede ahí parado sin hacer nada, sentía como si me hubiesen puesto concreto en el cuerpo, fue cuando simplemente grite:¡maldición Fox, no te mueras..._

_Toque la sangre se sentía tan real, me quede ahí de rodillas frente al cadáver de la mujer que amo cuando escuche una voz: ¿te darás por vencido? Acaso ¿permitirás que eso pase?_

_Aquella voz, no podía ser, era la voz de mi padre, mire la sangre, no quería que sucediera, pero no podía evitarlo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder detenerlo, caí sobre la sangre sin fuerzas cuando escuche una voz que gritaba desde un lugar lejano. _

"_¡maldición Fox, no te mueras!, ¿Qué será de Krystal y tu hijo Marcus?...si te rindes ahora él los matara"_

"_Fox por favor, no te des por vencido"…_

_Los de seguridad del hospital me sujetaban tratando de sacarme de ahí, mientras que los doctores seguían intentando sin resultado que su corazón latiera, una tristeza me embargo por lo que deje de forcejear a la vez que las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, no podía ser cierto, caí de rodillas cuando los de seguridad me soltaron, fue cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro a lo cual me gire para ver de quien se trataba era Slippy, el cual también lloraba, vimos que el doctor alejaba el aparato y miraba la hora en el reloj, a la vez que agregaba con una voz lúgubre.- hora de la muerte 6:25 pm, me sentí impotente y los sentimientos de frustración y culpa se apoderaron de mi, a la vez que sentí odio, un odio a una sola persona, la cual era la responsable de esto y ahora había escapado del planeta Panther Caroso, golpe el suelo con fuerza.-Maldito Panther juro que te buscare hasta el fin del universo si es necesario y te matare.-me levante furioso a lo cual Slippy trato de sujetarme mientras se mordía el labio frustrado._

_Slippy: Falco tranquilízate, no vayas a hacer una locura._

_Falco: suéltame Slippy, no lo comprendes, ese sujeto esta libre y feliz de haberle desecho la vida a Krystal y a Marcus.-trato de soltarme del agarre de Slippy mientras los doctores se preparan para desconectar el aparato cuando este emite un sonido el cual hizo que ambos guardáramos silencio para volver a repetirse nuevamente de forma constante nuevamente lo cual provoco el asombro del doctor el cual exclamo asombrado.- su corazón esta latiendo nuevamente…_

_Abrí los ojos, mi visión era algo borrosa, pero poco a poco se fue aclarando, notando que me encontraba en una habitación de un hospital, cuando escuche una voz la cual reconocí al instante, me gire un poco para ver a Slippy, lo cual me causo una ligera extrañeza, pero a la vez me alegraba._

_Fox: Slippy…eres tu ¿Qué sucedió?-este sonrió un poco._

_Slippy: Bueno Fox, nos diste un gran susto, creímos que esta vez sí morirías, hace cinco días que estabas en coma y por poco mueres, pero ahora que ya despertaste te darán de alta seguramente en dos días más, o al menos es lo que el doctor dijo._

_Fox: lo siento Slip…siento haberlos preocupado, pero, fue gracias a ustedes que sigo aquí, gracias Slippy.-miro un poco la habitación recorriéndola con la mirada.-a propósito y ¿Falco?_

_Slippy: Falco dijo que debía hacer algo rápido y que no tardaría en llegar.-la puerta de la habitación se abre, mirando desde el umbral con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos aparece Krystal, Fox la mira, a lo que Slippy sonríe mientras se levanta de la silla._

_Slippy: bueno yo los dejo solos.- este sale cerrando tras de sí la puerta, ella entro a la habitación y acercándose a él rápidamente lo abrazo._

_Krystal: Fox yo…_

_Fox le correspondió el abrazo._

_Fox: te eche mucho de menos Krystal, a ti y a nuestro hijo.- ambos continúan asi un rato sin notar que alguien los observa, Falco suspira para luego mirar a Katt la cual trae cargando al pequeño Marcus el cual se encuentra dormido._

_Falco: dale mis saludos a Fox, por favor Katt yo…iré a atender otro asunto.-Falco camina por el pasillo con la intención de marcharse, a lo que Katt eleva la voz un tanto alterada._

_Katt: Espera Falco, no pensaras marcharte solo a buscarlo ¿verdad?- Falco se detiene un momento para aun dándole la espalda seguir su camino_

_Falco: Adiós Katt, hazte cargo por mí._

_Katt: F…Falco.- Katt se queda ahí parada en estado de shock, mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos, por lo que no nota que la puerta de la habitación se abre asomándose por ella Krystal._

_Krystal: ¡¿Katt?! ¿Qué sucede?- la voz de Krystal la hace girar a verla._

_Katt: Krystal…- Krystal la toma del brazo jalándola dentro de la habitación, para sorpresa de Fox, Krystal toma a Marcus con cuidado de no despertarlo y se gira hacia él.- ¿puedes sostenerlo un momento Fox?_

_Fox: eh, claro Krys.- Fox carga a Marcus con el brazo derecho, a lo que Krystal mira a Katt y la abofetea para que esta reaccione, esta llora mientras abraza a Krystal diciendo entre sollozos.- Falco…el fue a buscar a Panther, está decidido a matarlo…_

_Krystal: ¿A Panther?, ¿de qué hablas Katt?, ¿Por qué Falco querría matarlo?, contéstame._

_Krystal la sujeta de los hombros confundida, a lo que Fox se levanta de la cama._

_Fox: Krys, te lo explicare después.- le entrega a Marcus.- ahora debemos detenerlo antes de que se meta en dificultades.-toma el móvil buscando el numero de Falco el cual le da llamar, este suena sin que Falco conteste mandándolo a buzón, por lo que sale de la habitación seguido por Krystal y Katt topándose con Slippy y Amanda._

_Amanda: Fox, deberías estar descansando._

_Fox: descuida yo estoy bien, pero Slippy necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Falco de inmediato, así que vamos._

_Slippy: pero Fox, no creo que deberías salir todavía, acabas de recuperarte y…- Fox lo mira algo molesto.- de acuerdo Fox, solo no me digas que no te lo dije._

_Fox: bueno ya sabes que hacer Slippy.- Fox se marcha por el pasillo, a lo que Slippy mira a Amanda, Krystal y Katt._

_Slippy: bueno chicas ustedes adelántense, en un momento salgo._

_Las chicas salen por la puerta principal del hospital, para no levantar sospechas, las tres chicas se suben al auto de Slippy en los asientos de atrás, poco después por la puerta frontal sale Slippy entrando en el auto._

_Slippy: bien chicas vámonos.-este enciende el auto y da la vuelta rodeando el edificio hasta llegar a la parte trasera del hospital, para detenerse ahí , dejando el motor encendido, Fox sale con su ropa habitual por la puerta de atrás y sube al auto._

_Fox: bien ahora vamos rápido antes de que despierte el guardia y logre soltarse.- Slippy conduce el auto, para devolverle el celular de Krystal a Fox._

_Slippy: bien ahora intenta contactar a Falco y aunque no conteste sabremos en donde está_

_Fox utiliza el celular, a lo que Slippy sigue el rumbo hasta llegar a la base militar donde se encuentra el hangar._

_Mientras tanto en el hangar Bill trata de convencer a Falco de esperar._

_Bill: de verdad piensas hacerlo tú solo, es una locura Falco, ni siquiera sabes donde comenzar a buscarlo. _

_Falco: tenía pensado buscar primero en Fichina, aunque fuese la más mínima pista._

_Bill: bien supongamos que encuentras algo, tú solo no podrías contra ellos, eso sería suicida, lo cual no serviría de nada.- repentinamente la puerta se abre._

_Fox: en ese caso Bill tiene razón Falco, además no creo que sigan en ese lugar, inclusive puede que ya hayan desaparecido toda evidencia de que estuvieron en ese lugar._

_Ambos miran al los recién llegados, principalmente a Fox._

_Falco: Fox ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Bill: hey Fox, tu deberías estar aun en el hospital._

_Fox: me siento mejor, gracias por su preocupación.- Krystal da un paso al frente algo molesta._

_Krystal: ahora sí podrían explicarme de que trata todo esto._

_Bill: yo no lo sé…Falco es quien llega aquí fuera de sí diciendo que quiere ir a buscar a un miembro del Star Wolf, a Panther, él piensa buscarlos solo enfrentándose a ellos con sus aliados, realmente es una locura._

_Krystal mira a Falco el cual mira a Fox._

_Falco: lo que sucede es que…bueno como te lo explico.- Fox lo interrumpe diciendo de forma seria_

_Fox: Panther fue quien me tendió una trampa, derribo mi arwing e intento matarme._

_Krystal lo mira en estado de shock, ya que no esperaba esa afirmación y menos después de que Panther la había buscado ofreciéndose como apoyo por la supuesta muerte de Fox._

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**04.- el retorno del equipo Star Fox.**_

_Me encontraba mirando el techo de aquella habitación, recostada con aquel extraño malestar, aun me producía confusión aquella revelación, me costaba trabajo creer que después de lo que hizo, aun se atreviera a buscarme, trato de matar al ser que amo, tenia nauseas después de escuchar aquello y me sentía también molesta, ¿Por qué no me dijeron absolutamente nada y me lo ocultaron?, ahora entendía la molestia de Falco por aquella insistencia, pero hubiese preferido que me lo dijera, suspire ligeramente, cuando escuche el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, por lo que sin levantarme, le dije que entrara, mire hacia la puerta y vi que era Amanda, la cual traía una taza de té en sus manos, se acerco a donde estaba._

_Amanda: ¿ya te sientes mejor Krystal?_

_Krystal: pues no, me cuesta trabajo creer todo esto que está pasando, todavía días antes de que me marchara del planeta, Panther vino a verme pidiéndome que me marchara con él y ahora descubro que él intento asesinar a Fox, no entiendo porque lo hizo._

_Amanda: debes tranquilizarte Krystal, ahora Fox está contigo y tu hijo está bien, además de que encontraremos a Panther antes de que haga más daño, los preparativos estarán listos en tres días más, tiempo suficiente para que ambos se repongan._

_Amanda deja la taza de té sobre la mesa y sonríe para luego acercarse a la puerta._

_Amanda: bueno ahora descansa, lo necesitas._

_Amanda se marcha dejándome ligeramente sonrojada._

_Krystal: no creo que lo dijera en ese sentido._

_Mientras tanto en la sala._

_Slippy: Bueno entonces lo tendré todo listo en tres días._

_Fox: si te lo agradezco Slippy._

_Amanda baja las escaleras reuniéndose con los chicos en la sala, los cuales la miran interrogantes._

_Falco: eh, ¿cómo está Krystal?_

_Amanda sonríe: ya está más tranquila, descuiden._

_Ella se acerca a Slippy, tomándolo del brazo, a lo que Slippy se sonroja_

_Slippy: bueno, ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos Fox, nos veremos en tres días cuando este todo listo._

_Fox lo mira y sonríe ligeramente: si Slippy, está bien._

_Slippy se marcho con Amanda, por lo que me quede con Falco en la sala me senté en el sofá quedando frente a él ambos nos quedamos en silencia hasta que él lo rompió._

_Falco: sabes Fox tienes suerte de que Peppy no se molestara por tu escape del hospital y permitiera que regresaras a tu casa._

_Lo mire sin decir nada por un momento notando un poco de alteración suspire para luego preguntar._

_Fox: Dime una cosa Falco, ¿Panther estuvo buscando a Krystal desde el día en que me creyeron muerto? _

_Fox rompió el silencio que se volvió a formar preguntándome sobre el hecho de que Panther intentara acercarse a Krystal, cosa que me sorprendió un poco, ¿acaso creía que había sucedido algo entre ellos?, decidí contestarle en un tono que sonaba algo molesto._

_Falco: pues si la busco, pero ella siempre lo rechazo dejando claro que no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con él._

_Sonreí un poco, por lo que Falco dijo, se veía un tanto molesto y asombrado por mi pregunta a lo cual añadí recuperando la seriedad._

_Fox: no lo pregunte por qué creyese que Krystal se relacionaría con él, Falco._

_Mire a Fox un tanto más tranquilo._

_Falco: y entonces ¿Por qué razón me lo preguntaste?_

_Lo mire mostrando cierta preocupación y algo de melancolía._

_Fox: lo que pasa es que estoy sumamente preocupado, ahora que estamos juntos nuevamente, se que el tratara de matarla…me lo dijo claramente durante mi estancia cautivo, el buscaría a Krystal para que se quedara con él…sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer o a que medios debiera recurrir…inclusive llegue a pensar que lo mejor sería que hubiese muerto en ese momento, pero nada me aseguraría que él no le haría daño._

_Me levante del sillón para sentarme junto a él, colocando mi brazo en su hombro para reconfortarlo._

_Falco: te preocupa lo que él podría llegar a hacerles, nunca lo permitiríamos, ninguno de nosotros dejaría que él dañara a Krystal y a tu hijo, Fox, somos amigos, y somos un equipo, no dejaremos que se salga con la suya y mucho menos que nos dañe, saldremos de esto juntos como un equipo._

_Mire a Falco, tenía razón, lucharíamos juntos como los amigos y el equipo que somos, asentí en señal de agradecimiento, cuando escuche pasos bajando la escalera, mire y era Krystal._

_Krystal: por supuesto que yo estaré incluida en esta misión o me equivoco Fox…no pensaras irte y dejarme aquí sola con Marcus, mientras tú te irás a buscar a ese sujeto._

_Los mire a ambos, sabía que sería peligroso y que Fox no estaría muy de acuerdo en arriesgarme a mi o Marcus en un asunto peligroso, pero aun así no sedería, lo mire retóricamente, esperando una respuesta de su parte._

_Mire a Krystal la cual había dicho que no aceptaría que me marchara dejándola sola con Marcus mientras yo iría a buscar detener a Panther, llevarla conmigo sería peligroso, por lo que permanecí en silencio un momento mirándola a los ojos._

_Fox: Bien Krystal, vendrás conmigo, después de todo eres parte del equipo, además de que el peligro seria el mismo al dejar que permanezcas en Corneria a que estés a mi lado y así puedo asegurarme de que ambos estén bien._

_Permanecí en silencio ya que Fox acepto que fuera, principalmente por mi seguridad y la de Marcus, sonreí un poco cuando el timbre sonó, por lo que fui a abrir, se trataba de Katt, la cual se veía algo molesta con Falco, ella me sonrió por lo que la deje entrar, miro a Falco para luego decir en tono algo frio._

_Katt: bien ya es hora de irnos Lombardi, que Fox y Krystal deben descansar ¿cierto Fox?_

_Fox: Eh, si tienes razón Katt, ya es algo tarde._

_Mire a Fox a Krystal y luego a Katt la cual después de decir eso salió de la casa._

_Falco: bueno nos vemos mañana Fox, Krystal._

_Salgo tras Katt, alcanzándola a unos pasos de distancia, mientras Krystal y Fox se quedan parados en la puerta._

_Fox: creo que Katt aun está molesta por lo que Falco pensaba hacer._

_Krystal: y con justa razón, ir el solo era una locura yo también me molestaría si "alguien" me hiciera lo mismo._

_La mire al notar que hizo énfasis en el alguien mirándome a mí._

_Fox: o vamos Krystal, yo no haría algo como eso, se que eres lo suficientemente capas de cuidarte, aunque no por eso no me voy a dejar de preocupar._

_Krystal: ja, ja, ja, ja, lo sé Fox, pero descuida, no hare nada peligroso que nos ponga en riesgo, después de todo somos un equipo y una familia._

_Le di un beso a Fox, cosa que realmente extrañaba, y por extraño que parezca las molestias y dudas que tenía se esfumaron, ya que al estar con él mi confianza en un mañana regreso._

_Los tres días pasaron rápidamente, lo cual nos llevo al hangar en donde Slippy y Amanda trabajaron duramente en el Great Fox y en los arwing, estábamos listos para la nueva batalla a la cual nos enfrentaríamos._

_Continuara…_

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo el cual es algo corto pero valió la pena y espero sacar pronto el que sigue, ya que el trabajo me lo impide por eso disculpen todos la tardanza espero sus comentarios, hasta pronto._


	5. Chapter 5

_**05.- Reviendo recuerdos.**_

_Caminaba por aquellos oscuros pasillos de un lugar el cual se me hacia conocido, trataba de ser sigilosa, evitando que me descubrieran ¿de qué me escondía?, no lograba entenderlo, pero caminaba con sumo cuidado, fue cuando sentí una presencia tras de mí la cual me apuntaba con el cañón de un arma, me gire lentamente a verlo cuando escuche a lo lejos el llanto de Marcus, la figura sonrió y se acerco a mí para susurrarme al oído, lo cual al hacerlo me produjo escalofríos..."te arrebatare todo lo que te hace feliz"…esas palabras resonaron en mi mente._

_Escuche llorar a Marcus, por lo que me levante inmediatamente, mire a un lado de la cama donde Krystal dormía, la observe un momento sabia que ella estaba cansada y alterada por todo lo que estaba pasando, por lo que salí de la cama y me acerque a la cuna de Marcus, levante al pequeño el cual seso de llorar, para sonreírme, mire de reojo a Krystal._

_Fox: bien Marcus, creo que lo mejor será dejar dormir un poco más a tu madre._

_Salí de la habitación con Marcus en brazos de manera silenciosa para no despertar a Krystal, para dirigirme a la sala de mando de la nave._

_Me desperté alterada por aquel sueño, las palabras continuaban resonando en mi mente, por lo que me levante rápidamente para luego ir hasta la cuna de Marcus, al no encontrarlo ahí mire a mi alrededor y fue cuando note que Fox no se encontraba en la habitación, lo cual me dejo un poco alterada por lo que salí a buscarlo._

_Había llegado a la sala de mando donde ROB se hacía cargo de todos los sistemas, me había sentado en mi sillón observando las estrellas en aquel manto negro del espacio, Marcus se encontraba dormido en una silla especial que construyera Slippy para él, meditaba ya que como había pensado no habíamos encontrado algo que nos fuese de utilidad en Fichina, por lo que trataba de recordar algo de lo que fue mi cautiverio que nos diera alguna pista, durante ese tiempo de encierro, permanecí encadenado y fui golpeado incontables veces por Caroso, el cual era quien más iba a visitarme en mi celda, no podía verlo ya que siempre tenía vendados los ojos, pero escuchaba su voz atormentándome diciéndome el dolor por el que pasaba Krystal y torturándome diciéndome que ella caería rendida a sus pies, aceptando finalmente entregarse a él después de eso me golpeaba sin piedad quizás esperando a que muriera, todos los días era lo mismo, hasta donde lograba recordar, cerré los ojos un momento a la vez que me llevaba una mano masajeando mi sien, tratando de recordar algo mas, ya que eso dejo un día mucho antes de que escapara dejo de ocurrir._

_Todo estaba en silencio, quizás era por la extenuante búsqueda de pistas en Fichina lo cual fue un completo fracaso, por lo que decidí ir a la sala de mando del Great Fox, ya que seguramente ambos estaban ahí, llegue al lugar y vi a Fox sentado en su sillón, mientras ROB se hacía cargo de los controles, Marcus se había quedado dormido lo cual me hizo sonreír ligeramente, me acerque un poco Fox se veía sumamente pensativo, por lo que me pare cerca de él a cierta distancia susurrando su nombre._

_Hice un esfuerzo por recordar, fue cuando recordé haber escuchado una voz la cual no era de un hombre sino de una mujer, recuerdo haber sentido sus manos ya que ella me descubrió los ojos, los cuales debido al tiempo de haber permanecido cubiertos provocaron que mi mirada se tornara algo borrosa, distinguiendo su figura, era una vulpine de color azul, como Krystal, ella me miro a la cara y sonrió para cubrirme nuevamente los ojos mientras susurraba a mi oído._

_¿?:"eres muy guapo, y no tengo nada en tu contra querido, solamente el hecho es el que seas alguien muy valioso para ella, es por eso que tendré que destruirte a ti y a ese bebe que acaba de nacer o…tal vez no tenga que acabar con tu vida, tan solo tenga que adueñarme de ti" _

_Después de susurrar esas palabras en mi oído se alejo, para poco después sentir un piquete provocado por una jeringa, la sustancia que ella me inyecto me hizo caer en la inconsciencia, varias veces después se repitió lo mismo, exactamente no sé por qué pude escapar ya que desperté, antes de que me amarraran nuevamente, por lo que pude levantarme aunque me encontraba algo mareado, había pocos soldados vigilando, cosa aun más extraña ya que siempre escuchaba incontables pasos en el lugar, además de encontrar a varios guardias muertos, no le di mucha importancia a eso y escape, aunque las heridas causadas todavía eran considerables, camine por aquellos pasillos ocultándome, cuando uno de los guardias me disparo provocando la apertura de la herida en mi costado la cual comenzó nuevamente a sangrar, logre salir del lugar y ocultarme de ellos, hasta que no pude mas recargado en una roca oculto de ellos creí que moriría, de no ser por la silueta que vi antes de perder la conciencia, esa figura no pertenecía a los soldados, esta me miro de reojo y sonriendo ligeramente saco un transmisor de bolsillos y mando una señal de auxilio, por lo que alcance a escuchar de su voz era un chica y la señal iba dirigida al Great Fox el cual estaba cercano al planeta._

_Coloque mi mano en el hombro de Fox lo cual ocasiono un ligero sobresalto de su parte._

_Krystal: perdona, no quise asustarte Fox._

_Abrí los ojos saliendo de mis pensamientos a la vez que tuve un ligero sobresalto al sentir una mano cálida en mi hombro me gire para ver que se trataba de Krystal, la cual se veía un poco alterada._

_Fox: eh, no, no hay problema solo estaba pensando, ¿ocurre algo malo Krystal? _

_Krystal: no, claro que no es solo que mientras dormía, en sueños escuche el llanto de Marcus y cuando me levante ambos no estaban._

_Fox: a bueno, lo que sucedió es que Marcus despertó un tanto asustado, por lo que lo cargue y como necesitabas descansar lo traje aquí, para que tu pudieras continuar durmiendo._

_Sonreí un poco mientras la miraba, no creía que ese fuese el total motivo de su preocupación, pero decidí mejor no preguntárselo esperaría a que ella decidiera decírmelo._

_Al parecer Fox no estaba del todo convencido con mi respuesta pero decidió no realizar alguna pregunta más al respecto, por lo que simplemente lo abrace._

_Krystal: tengo miedo Fox, miedo de perderte nuevamente, miedo de perder a Marcus, se que alguien quiere hacerles daño, destruir a los seres que me importan._

_Lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, las cuales fluyeron libremente por mi rostro, no quería contenerlas, ya que eran meses de haberlas retenido, de guardarme mis sentimientos y mostrar fortaleza, por el bien de Marcus._

_Krystal me abrazo mientras me confesaba sus miedos y lloraba retirándose la careta de fortaleza que había desarrollado con todo lo ocurrido, sin nada mas la abrace rodeando su cintura, a la vez que le susurre en su oído._

_Fox: tranquila, todo estará bien._

_Ambos nos miramos para luego darnos un largo y tierno beso._

_Mientras tanto en otra parte del espacio, un arwing de color azul violáceo similar al __Sky Claw volaba cerca del cinturón de asteroides, su piloto miraba el espacio vigilando una base oculta. Su rostro cubierto por un casco ocultaba por completo sus facciones, aunque su traje de piloto denotaba su delicada figura, ella sujeto en su mano un guardapelo que tenia forma de una lagrima con la letras grabadas R.L y M.M._

_¿?: "Esto es por ti Marcus, recuperare tu existencia, aunque tenga que sacrificar la mía"_

_Repentinamente un acceso de tos la sacudió violentamente, pero desapareció tan rápido como vino quitándose el casco, se limpio la comisura de su pico y volvió a colocárselo, cuando escucho una voz por su transmisor, una voz la cual tenía un tono de preocupación._

_¿?: Estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por Marcus, igual que tu padre no es cierto Rozalin._

_La chica recargo su cabeza en el asiento mientras enmarcaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro aunque no se veía por el casco._

_Rozalin: sabes que Marcus es sumamente importante mamá, él fue el único que no me rechazo y me acepto tal como soy y a pesar de estar enferma, además no dejare que se salga con la suya, esa mujer mato a mi padre, está usando al Caroso de este tiempo y se llevo la existencia de Marcus, así aunque mi vida se extinga aquí salvare su existencia, aunque para ello deba intervenir en el pasado._

_Otra voz suena por el comunicador es una voz masculina._

_¿?: Debes tener cuidado Rozi, corres el riesgo de se altere el pasado en demasía lo cual podría ser catastrófico._

_La chica suspira a la vez que dice en un susurro._

_Rozalin: he hecho algunos cambios tio, evitar que su padre muriera, no pude evitarlo._

_¿?: Eso no es del todo malo, después de todo ella fue ahí a tratar de utilizarlo, si Fox está a salvo y con Krystal y su hijo no hay problema, eso sí, el problema será si ellos descubren tu identidad, ya que eso te podría eliminar antes de tiempo._

_La mujer toma nuevamente la palabra, su tono se escucha triste pero decidido._

_¿?: Eres tan obcecada y necia como tu padre Rozi, y al igual que él no puedo detenerte, solamente cuídate hija._

_La comunicación termina dejando el lugar en silencio, mientras ella seca una lagrima rebelde que escapo de sus ojos._

_Rozalin: tú también cuídate mucho madre._

_Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**06.- Revelaciones.**_

_Había aterrizado mi nave en aquel paraje de destrucción, para adentrarme en aquellos oscuros pasillos de esa vieja base militar de Andross, sabía que se habían marchado desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero decidí buscar alguna pista sobre su siguiente movimiento, el cual era la pieza faltante del rompecabezas que tenia, moviendo unos escombros encontré un viejo pergamino el cual al parecer intentaron quemar, pero no se había destruido al menos no por completo, lo mire notando la escritura, la cual solamente conocía a una persona que podría descifrarlo, pero el hecho de presentarme ante ellos, podría alterar aun más el futuro, lo guarde con mucho cuidado en la pequeña mochila de viaje que llevaba para depositarla en mi nave, preparada para marcharme me disponía a subirme cuando escuche el ruido de pasos a mi espalda, por lo que tome mi arma y mis sentidos se encontraban en alerta, revisando con la mirada el lugar cuando sentí el frio metal apuntándome a mi espalda y escuche una voz masculina a mi espalda, la cual reconocí como la de Panther Caroso el cual de manera rápida me arrebato mi blaster con un golpe certero._

_Panther: vaya así que hay alguien más a parte de Fox y su patético equipo que esta buscándonos._

_Me gire rápidamente para encáralo aunque él no podía ver mi rostro ya que traía puesto mi casco este me miro de forma desafiante debido a que para mi complexión era mucho más alto que yo, pero aun así tenia ventajas que utilizaría de ser necesario, este sonrió mientras me apuntaba con su arma dispuesto a matarme._

_Panther: muy bien dime para quien trabajas, yo se que fuiste tú quien mando la señal de auxilio para que rescataran a Fox en Fichina ya que los soldados descubrieron que Lombardi llego poco después al lugar donde habían detectado a Fox, arruinando mis planes._

_Panther estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, de su arma cuando utilizando mi agilidad y mis enseñanzas en combates lo golpe en el estomago tirándolo de espaldas, lo cual aproveche para recuperar mi blaster y subirme a mi nave, pero no conté con que se recobraría tan rápido logrando dispararme rozando mi hombro izquierdo, sonriendo triunfal._

_Panther: considéralo tu pago por tu buena acción._

_Encendí mi arwing logrando huir, a la vez que ponía el sistema de piloto automático, la ya que la herida era algo profunda por lo que la vende apretándola para detener la hemorragia por lo que no podría pilotear mi nave yo sola, además mi visión se tornaba borrosa, cuando sentí una fuerte sacudida, mire el radar y vi que se trataba de la wolfen de Caroso, al parecer decidió acabar definitivamente conmigo, y en mi actual condición no podría evadirlo, por lo que solo me quedaba la opción de tratar de perderlo o buscar ayuda, lo cual pondría en riesgo mi identidad por lo que tendría que valerme por mi misma en esta difícil situación._

_Sobrevolaba cerca del cinturón de asteroides, probando las mejoras que la rana de charco le había hecho a mi arwing debía admitir que el chico sabía lo que hacía, pero como probaría las mejoras si todo al parecer estaba tranquilo, lo cual para mí era aburrido, sobre todo el no tener alguna pista de ese mal nacido de Panther, ya que Wolf y Leon le perdieron la pista, aunque estuvieran en su busca…y Fox, bueno aun no puede pilotear debido a su brazo pero al menos ya le quitaron la férula, aunque todavía debe tener cuidado, pero al menos aun está con nosotros, suspiro de aburrimiento, cuando una voz me saca de mis pensamientos._

_Fox: al menos podrías disimular un poco más tu rotundo aburrimiento Falco, además de que tú te ofreciste voluntariamente a probar las mejoras que hizo Slippy._

_Falco: si, lo sé, pero pensé que esto sería, no sé, un poco más emocionante._

_Fox: bueno y que esperabas, crees que Panther saldrá así de la nada, eso sería muy imprudente de su parte, por lo que no considero que fuese a ocurrir._

_Falco: si también lo sé, pero al menos unas naves enemigas no estaría nada mal._

_Repentinamente mi radar detecta algo dos naves que se aproximan cerca de mi ubicación, una atacando a la otra._

_Fox: vaya al parecer tus quejas fueron escuchadas, deberías ir a investigar._

_Falco: eso es algo que no tienes que decirme Foxi._

_Encendí el dispositivo que instalo Slippy para burlar los radares enemigos evitando que me detectaran y dirigi mi nave hasta el sitio, fue cuando vi ambas naves una era idéntica a mi Sky claw y la otra era la wolfen de Panther, por lo que rápidamente active la comunicación con el Great Fox, la cual estaría protegida por un nuevo dispositivo que creara Slippy._

_Fox: ¿Qué ocurre Falco?_

_Falco: pues al parecer Caroso no es tan cuidadoso como pensamos, ya que esta justo aquí persiguiendo una nave, y al parecer el piloto tiene problemas_

_Fox: bien auxilia al piloto, pero ten cuidado ya que podría ser una trampa, nosotros iremos para haya, pero ten cuidado ya que Panther podría tener planeado algo._

_Falco: de acuerdo, cambio y fuera._

_Termino la comunicación por lo que con una maniobra me coloco tras de la wolfen de Panther disparándole para que la otra nave no fuera derribada._

_La tenía en la mira, ese sujeto pagaría el haber ayudado a McCloud estropeando mi plan, cuando unos disparos golpean mi nave sin que el atacante aparezca en mi radar se trata de Lombardi, maldición no puedo permitir que ellos averigüen la ubicación de nuestra base, por lo que debo de pensar en una forma de escapar._

_¿?: Porque no usas el portal que te di, Panther querido._

_La comunicación se establece por la que "ella" me habla._

_Panther: de acuerdo pero quería acabar con el espía primero._

_¿?: Descuida, no podrá detenernos, ahora regresa. _

_Panther activo una especie de portal a través del que desapareció no sin antes dispararle a la nave que perseguía dañándole el ala izquierda provocando su caída, pero con un rápido movimiento la estabilice con mi nave para evitar que cayera, fue en ese momento que apareció el Great Fox, Panther había desaparecido maldecí por lo bajo ya que este escapo, pero por algo me sentí aliviado de que el piloto no había muerto, ya que escuche un pequeño susurro de gracias proveniente del comunicador._

_Panther estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo, pero de repente el sky claw del star fox apareció, golpeando la nave de Caroso el cual decidió huir utilizando un portal como el que usara ella, lo cual no me dejaba alguna duda ella era quien movía los hilos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, entable comunicación con la nave para agradecerle a mi salvador, cuando me sentí algo mareada, perdiendo el conocimiento poco después._

_Mire ambas naves desde aquella ventana, algo me decía que ese piloto requería de más ayuda de la que pediría, por lo que entable comunicación mental con Falco, diciéndole que trajera la nave aquí, mire a Fox esperando si tenía algo que decir a lo que simplemente accedió, para mi total tranquilidad._

_El Sky claw de Falco regreso al Great Fox con una nave sumamente parecida a la suya, cosa que me sorprendió en demasía, y más cuando tuve que abrir para sacar al piloto el cual fue llevado a la enfermería por Krystal, Amanda y Katt, me quede mirando la nave de aquel piloto cuando Falco se acerco a mí._

_Falco: ¿Qué ocurre Slippy?_

_Slippy: lo que pasa es que miraba las similitudes de esta nave con la tuya._

_Falco: yo también lo note, pero podría tratarse de una simple coincidencia no lo crees Slippy._

_Slippy: puede ser, bien comenzare a trabajar para repararla ya que nuestro invitado necesitara su transporte._

_Falco sonríe: bueno diviértete._

_Falco se marcho del hangar dejándome solo._

_Slippy: la verdad es que no podría ser una coincidencia ya que nuestros arwing son personalizados._

_Conecto el scanner a la nave para tener una mejor visión de los daños._

_Llevamos al piloto a la enfermería descubriendo que era una chica, fijándome bien tenia ciertas similitudes con Falco, a lo cual no le di mucha importancia, pero al ver la herida en su hombro, sentí algo extraño, como un dolor en el pecho, frustración y molestia, como era que ese sujeto la había dañado, y aunque fuera una desconocida para mí porque me afectaba tanto._

_Note la ligera molestia de Katt al respecto, sus sentimientos me recordaban a lo que yo sentía cuando tenía esos sueños donde aquella sombra mataba a Marcus, aplique la sutura en la herida de su hombro cuando tuve una visión era borrosa pero escuchaba las voces claramente, me quede perdida un momento hasta que Amanda me toco ligeramente el hombro provocando que volviera a la realidad._

_Note que Krystal se perdió por un breve instante mientras suturaba la herida, por lo que toque su hombro ligeramente, ella me miro un tanto confusa para luego continuar en su labor, al terminar dejamos que la chica descansara._

_Tecleaba en la computadora varias cosas rápidamente, mientras observaba la figura holográfica proyectada por el scanner dejándome cada vez mas sorprendido, a la vez que me hacia un sin número de preguntas, a las cuales les buscaba una respuesta._

_Me encontré a Katt camino a su habitación, se veía ligeramente molesta._

_Falco: ¿ocurre algo Katt?_

_Ella me miro algo preocupada, para sin nada más abrazarme y comenzar a llorar, por lo que simplemente le correspondí el abrazo, tratando de que se tranquilizara, lo cual conseguí poco después. _

_Falco: bueno Katt ¿qué ocurre?_

_Katt: lo que pasa es que ese miserable de Caroso ataco a una chica de no más de 14 años, siento ganas de golpearlo con mis propias manos._

_Falco: dime Katt, porque te molesta tanto ni siquiera conoces a la chica._

_Suspiro pesadamente, mientras lo abrazo._

_Katt: eso no lo sé, es como si conociera a esa chica, como si fuera alguien importante para mí._

_Amanda entro al hangar donde miraba el monitor sorprendido._

_Amanda: ¿Qué ocurre Slippy?_

_Slippy: esto es imposible…_

_Miro el monitor y luego a Slippy._

_Amanda: esa nave es el Sky claw de Falco, eso es imposible…_

_Continuara…_

_disculpen la tardanza, pero el trabajo no me deja, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios._


	7. Chapter 7

_**07.- El futuro que nos espera.**_

"_gracias por sus comentarios, y ahora para ustedes el capitulo siete, espero les guste."_

_Me encontraba en aquella vieja habitación oculta, mirando a través de aquella ventana, el cielo era gris y la lluvia caía sin miramiento alguno sobre aquellos escombros de lo que antes fue la ciudad en la que viví gratos y tristes momentos, me abrace a mi misma mientras murmure para mí._

_Krystal: este lugar está muriendo igual que mi planeta natal._

_Repentinamente siento unos brazos alrededor de mí confortándome en aquel cálido abrazo, me giro un poco y veo a Katt, la cual en su mirada refleja tristeza y a la vez resignación._

_Katt: veras que lo lograra Krystal, lo hará aunque eso le cueste la vida, lograra arreglar esta situación._

_El abrazo termina por lo que ahora puedo ser yo quien la abrace de manera fraternal, ya que es mi mejor amiga._

_Krystal: lo siento, si hubiese sabido antes de su existencia, nada de esto hubiese pasado._

_Katt: no es culpa de nadie Krystal, ella aparecería tarde o temprano además de que tenemos la esperanza de detenerla…_

_La puerta se abre entrando por ella Slippy, el cual se ve cansado, después de todo a estado trabajando demasiado en aquellas armas con las que hemos luchado para sobrevivir, luchar contra sus soldados aquellos que le sirven a ella, una sobreviviente de mi planeta al que ella misma condeno a su destrucción, mi hermana, Hakai._

_Krystal: ¿Qué sucedió Slippy?_

_Slippy: perdimos el rastro de Rozalin, lo último que supimos de ella es que Panther la perseguía tratando de matarla, eh intentado restablecer el lazo de contacto pero ha sido inútil._

_Krystal: no estarás diciendo que Panther la elimino._

_Miro a Katt la cual sonríe con suma seguridad._

_Katt: no lo creo, después de todo tuvo un excelente maestro y un gran padre, además de ser mi hija, no perdería contra alguien como Caroso y menos el de hace 15 años._

_Sonrió, Katt tiene razón esa chica era igual de testaruda y terca que su padre y no se dejaría vencer, aunque quisiéramos ayudarlos, no podríamos, solo nos quedaba esperar._

_-15 años en el pasado-_

_Salgo de la habitación de Katt sin hacer ruido para evitar despertarla, después de todo se encontraba extraña, cambiaba de humor con suma facilidad y este hecho la había alterado, como si tuviera un lazo con aquella chica, además debía de reconocer que yo también sentía algo extraño, por lo que decidí investigar más este asunto, ¿de dónde provenía esa chica exactamente? Por lo que me dirigí al hangar en el que la rana debía estar trabajando, por lo que me asome cuidadosamente ya que Slippy no le gustaba ser interrumpido mientras trabajaba, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo vacio._

_Falco: ¿Qué raro que la rana deje el trabajo a medias?_

_Me acerque a la nave de la chica la cual viéndola detenidamente era una réplica exacta al Sky Claw, por lo que decidí investigar su interior, en el cual encontré un guardapelo con las iníciales grabadas R.L y M.M. lo tome cuando se abrió, en su interior tenía una fotografía en la que salían un joven zorro azul, muy parecido a Fox de alrededor de unos 15 años y nuestra invitada una chica halcón sus plumas de color violáceo y las plumas alrededor de sus ojos son color rosa, miro la foto detenidamente mientras recuerdo las iníciales._

_Falco: ese chico es…Marcus, no es imposible, la chica no puede venir del futuro, por otro lado el planeta del que provenía Krystal fue destruido, y no hubo rastros de que sobreviviera alguien más…_

_Cerré el guardapelo y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, esa conclusión era demasiado exagerada, como podría venir del futuro, pero decidí cerciorarme por lo que inspeccione un poco más la cabina de las nave, cuando lo encontré, cerca del tablero un compartimento secreto como el de mi nave, en el cual encuentro un sobre abierto con una carta y mi pañoleta algo maltratada, tomo ambos objetos guardando la pañoleta, para sacar aquellas hojas de papel las cuales comienzo a leer._

_A mí querida hija:_

_Si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que he dejado este mundo, hay muchas cosas que he querido _

_decirte, la principal es que lo siento, siento mucho haber dejado a tu madre y a ti así, sobre la respuesta a tu pregunta tu madre solo tuvo un embarazo en el cual naciste tu, al ser un parto difícil en el cual ambas pudieron morir ella y yo decidimos no tener más hijos ya que ninguno de los dos hubiésemos soportado el que uno naciera muerto, por lo que si eres mi hija, sin importar lo que los demás digan, volviendo al tema inicial, tenía pensado ser yo quien viajase al pasado, ya que como sabrás ya, le pedí a Slippy que instalara su máquina en el Sky Claw, el cual ahora te pertenece, se que le darás un buen uso, quizás necesitara algunas reparaciones después de lo ocurrido, para encontrar a Marcus deberás viajar al pasado donde esa mujer se lo llevo, no averigüe a qué fecha exacta pero lo más recomendable es que viajes aproximadamente 2 semanas antes del eclipse que se vería en Corneria ya que Fox tendrá un trabajo muy importante, deberás dirigirte a Fichina donde encontramos su cuerpo, si hubiésemos llegado antes el no hubiese muerto, debes de evitar que Caroso se salga con la suya ya que es muy probable que acepte la oferta que ella le hará, no le digas nada a tu tío Slippy ya que se opondrá a que lo hagas con la excusa de que no se debe alterar el pasado, pero yo creo que si Fox no hubiese muerto en ese momento, muchas muertes se hubiesen evitado inocentes no hubiesen muerto de manera injustificada, se que rescataras a Marcus ya que después de todo es alguien muy importante para todos, para mí al igual que para Katt fue como un hijo, aunque estuviese Krystal, para ti fue más que un hermano, te deseo la felicidad que ya no podre ver físicamente, pero es probable que te vea desde algún otro lugar, cuídate y cuida a tu madre, aunque sé que Katt no necesita cuidados, les deseo lo mejor aunque ya no esté con__ ustedes._

_Atte. Falco Lombardi_

_P.D. Disfruta tu vida a cada momento y perdónanos a ambos por haberte condenado sin quererlo a esta enfermedad que te mata lentamente._

_Me levante de la cama había dormido muy bien sobre todo porque Falco estuvo aquí conmigo cuidándome, fue cuando note que tenía un mensaje, el cual era de mi amiga Ana una doctora que trabajaba en el hospital._

"_ya están tus resultados Katt, felicitaciones amiga, tienes tres meses de embarazo, aunque al parecer será delicado por lo que debes cuidarte, así que dile a Falco que te cuide o si no se las verá conmigo"_

_Mire el mensaje sorprendida una y otra vez para ver si no había error alguno, suspire pesadamente tocando mi vientre._

_Katt: genial, en medio de este conflicto…no es que no te quiera…es solo que yo…como podría decírselo a Falco…justo en medio de todo esto… ¡rayos!, yo._

_Alguien llama a mi puerta se trata de Krystal, a la cual le digo que pase._

_Krystal: ¿Cómo te sientes Katt?, ¿ya te sientes mejor?_

_La miro un tanto dudosa sin responder nada, mirándola a los ojos sin saber cómo decírselo._

_Katt: bueno si, pero algo me preocupa…_

_Krystal: no creo que Falco reaccione mal, al contrario yo creo que la noticia le agradara, ustedes se aman y un hijo es una bendición._

_Katt: eh, oh vamos Krystal, leíste mi mente._

_Krystal: ja, ja, ja, perdóname, pero es que también reaccionaste igual que yo cuando esperaba a Marcus, pero sé que a Falco le agradara la idea de ser padre Katt._

_Katt: es solo que tengo miedo, por lo que sucede no se que pensara él._

_Krystal: un hijo es como una luz Katt, y en estos momento oscuros necesitamos luz, aunque primero hablare con Fox ya que lo mejor es que descanses y deberías regresar a Corneria._

_Katt: si será lo mejor, yo le diré a Falco, por lo que si te encuentras con él, dile que voy aq regresar a Corneria, pero que necesito hablar con él antes._

_Krystal: de acuerdo._

_Regrese al hangar donde había estado trabajando en esa nave, después de ir a buscar unas piezas de repuesto para reemplazar las dañadas, después de todo era el Sky Claw del futuro, tenía mis dudas, sabía que la chica nos respondería, o al menos eso esperaba, le había comentado a Fox lo que descubrí para ver que haría al respecto, llegue al hangar notando que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, por lo que entre cuidadosamente notando a Falco el cual estaba leyendo unas hojas de papel, me acerque a él._

_Slippy: Falco, ¿ocurre algo?_

_Al parecer estaba muy concentrado por qué no me escucho, hasta que me sintió lo bastante cerca, este me miro, para luego doblar aquellas hojas de papel y guardarlas en un sobre y luego en su bolsillo._

_Falco: perdona Slippy no te oí regresar, bueno te dejo trabajar._

_Falco se acerco a la salida se veía algo intranquilo, pero preferí no decirle nada, cuando repentinamente se detuvo y sin girarse me pregunto._

_Falco: ¿has tenido la idea de crear una máquina para viajar a través del tiempo?_

_Me sorprendió la pregunta, por lo que suspire, para luego responder._

_Slippy: bueno la verdad es que si pero es algo en lo que he trabajado poco, por lo que creo que me tomara un par de años desarrollarla._

_Falco permaneció parado un momento para luego mirarme._

_Falco: creo que es algo doloroso saber que te depara el futuro, pero tendría la oportunidad de cambiarse._

_Después de decir eso se marcho, dejándome solo en el hangar._

_Continuara…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**08.- Revelaciones, pasado y futuro unidos.**_

"y para todos ustedes, que han seguido mi historia, el capitulo ocho espero les agrade, además de que el capitulo anterior quedo algo corto."

_Me encontraba en la sala de mando pensativo después de la visita de Slippy, una chica que viaja en el tiempo, era la explicación más lógica para que el Sky Claw y su nave fueran la misma, con algunas ligeras diferencias, pero a la vez eso sonaba extraño e imposible, como un simple sueño fantasioso, aunque Slippy dijo que trabajaba en crear una máquina del tiempo pero aun no tenía" un gran avance", como me lo dijo, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Se trataba de Falco el cual se veía algo desconcertado, este tomo una silla y se sentó frente a mí._

_Falco: Fox y quiero mostrarte algo._

_Falco saco de su bolsillo un sobre y un guardapelo colocándolos sobre la mesa, por lo que primero tome el guardapelo, mirando las iníciales que tenia grabadas, para luego abrirlo mirando la fotografía en su interior, una de las personas era nuestra invitada misteriosa y la otra, centre mi atención en el zorro de la fotografía, esos rasgos, tenía la certeza de que era Marcus, mire a Falco un instante para luego tomar el sobre con aquella carta en su interior, mire la letra, sin duda era de Falco, estaba fechada con un año futuro, por lo que la leí, después de leer la carta me masajee la sien._

_Fox: Entonces no hay duda alguna de que esa chica viene del futuro, al igual que nuestro enemigo._

_Falco simplemente asintió, al parecer la noticia le había afectado, lo cual no era para menos, yo me sentía también algo confuso y mas con la posibilidad de que Marcus corriera peligro._

_Fox: lo mejor será protegerla, y a la vez tendremos que interrogarla, tal vez ella sepa algo más, o tenga una idea más clara de sus verdaderas intenciones._

_Falco que había permanecido en silencio, después de un gran suspiro hablo._

_Falco: será lo mejor, aunque…_

_Fox: ¿se lo dirás a Katt? _

_Falco: no lo sé, la verdad es que últimamente Katt está sumamente sensible, y tal vez el descubrir todo esto le haga daño._

_Había llegado frente a la puerta cuando escuche lo último que hablaron Fox y Falco, por lo que entre decidida, cuando vi un guardapelo y unas hojas dentro de un sobre._

_Krystal: ¿se puede saber de que hablaban?_

_Fox: Krystal ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_Falco no dijo nada, por lo que tome la palabra nuevamente._

_Krystal: bueno lo que sucede, es que creo que lo mejor es que Katt regrese a Corneria, ella necesita descansar._

_Falco me miro mostrando preocupación pero antes de que dijera algo hable yo primero._

_Krystal: Falco te sugiero que hables con ella antes de que se marche, ya que ella necesita decirte algo antes de marcharse._

_Mire la reacción de Falco ante las palabras de Krystal, este se levanto y salió de la habitación no sin antes decirme que podía contarle a los demás lo sucedido._

_Fox: bueno Krystal, antes dime ¿Qué ocurre exactamente con Katt?_

_Fox me pregunto qué ocurría con Katt, por lo que sonreí sentándome en el lugar que Falco había ocupado._

_Krystal: bueno lo que sucede es que Katt tiene tres mese de embarazo, y aunque está bien parece ser que es delicado, por eso le sugerí regresar a Corneria y ella accedió._

_Fox suspiro a la vez que tomo el guardapelo mirando su interior._

_Fox: entonces no hay duda alguna, quiero que veas esto Krys, haber cuál es tu opinión._

_Fox me dio el guardapelo para que viera la fotografía en su interior, al verla me quede congelada aquel chico de la foto era Marcus._

_Krystal: ¿de dónde lo obtuviste?_

_Fox: Falco lo encontró, al igual que esta carta._

_Fox me dio las hojas que venían dentro de aquel sobre, las tome y comencé a leerlas, cuando concluí aquella lectura una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, de no ser por ella, Fox hubiese muerto, estaba en deuda con ella, por lo que deberíamos luchar, por ella, por Marcus y nuestro futuro._

_Caminaba algo nervioso, realmente me preocupaba Katt, pero no sabía si era buena idea decirle lo que había descubierto sobre todo porque yo aun no podía asimilarlo por completo por lo que me quede parado mirando el largo pasillo que conducía a su habitación, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, me gire para ver quién era mirando a Krystal._

_Krystal: aun no has hablado con ella verdad Falco._

_Suspire pesadamente._

_Falco: no aun no, y es que no se si deba decírselo, no quisiera que esto la dañara._

_Krystal: es mejor que se lo digas Falco, si no sufrirá después al darse cuenta, mejor díselo y muéstrale esto._

_Ella me entrego la carta y el guardapelo._

_Krystal: así, quizás y encuentren una solución._

_Ella se dio la vuelta y se marcho, mire un momento ambos objetos y los guarde en mi bolsillo, camine el último tramo que me faltaba para hablar con Katt, esperando que las cosas salieran bien._

_La lluvia azotaba el lugar, mientras el viento ondeaba la capucha que cubría mi cuerpo, subiendo por aquella montaña, hasta llegar a aquella saliente que mostraba una enorme fortaleza voladora en los cielos del planeta Kew, en el interior de esta se encontraba una de las personas que debía proteger y aquella mujer que estaba causando esa destrucción, saque mi mano vendada, la cual traía un comunicador, digitando algunas cosas escribí un mensaje, en el cual envió la ubicación de la base, a alguien conocido, esperando y no desaproveche la oportunidad, sonrió ligeramente _

_¿?: asi que después de todo se encontraban escondidos en Kew, no te saldrás con la tuya, no dañaras a quienes jure proteger._

_luego doy unos pasos volviéndome etéreo desapareciendo de aquel lugar._

_Me encontraba bebiendo en mi habitación, en compañía de Leon, acabábamos de eliminar a dos soldados del ejército de Andross, los cuales revelaron que aquella mujer escondía algo sumamente valioso en el planeta Kew, pero habíamos estado ahí en un par de ocasiones y no encontramos nada, por lo que quizás habían mentido, estaba pensando cuando el comunicador de Leon sonó recibiendo un mensaje de Lombardi, el cual mencionaba una fortaleza en el cielo de Kew._

_Leon: vaya que interesante, no lo crees Wolf._

_Wolf: al parecer los soldados decían la verdad, bien vayamos a obtener eso tan valioso que esconde esa mujer._

_Asi salimos de la habitación para dirigirnos a nuestras naves._

_Me encontraba empacando lo poco que había traído para el viaje, también había hablado con Amanda y Slippy para que prepararan mi nave para el regreso, a lo que Amanda se ofreció a acompañarme para asegurarse que llegara con bien, estaba tomando las ultimas cosas cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta por lo que lo deje pasar, se trataba de Falco el cual se veía preocupado._

_Falco: ¿estás bien Katt?_

_Falco entro en la habitación por lo que le dije que se sentara en la orilla de la cama._

_Katt: eh, si no te preocupes, realmente no es nada serio, estaré bien._

_Falco: ¿se puede saber qué es lo que tienes?_

_Katt: bueno Falco yo…se trata de…_

_Suspire profundamente a la vez que pensaba en lo que había dicho Krystal para armarme de valor, por lo que me gire a verlo a los ojos ya que en ese momento le había dado la espalda._

_Katt: Falco…yo, estoy embarazada._

_Continuara…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**09.- Conexión**_

"_tomare en cuenta sus comentarios y tratare de hacerlos un poquito ms largos, aunque no aseguro nada, gracias por sus comentarios los cuales son los que me han animado a continuar, bueno ahora para ustedes el capitulo nueve."_

_Me levante asustada, mirando a mí alrededor, cuando por la acción mi hombro comenzó a dolerme por lo que toque mi hombro notando el vendaje que lo cubría, mire un poco mejor el lugar sin que algo me dijera más de lo que sabía, genial ahora solo me faltaba que apareciera Caroso o esa mujer, y si aparecía no tenía nada con que defenderme por lo que me obligaría a hablar, maldición, intente levantarme, cuando escuche unos pasos acercándose a la habitación, por lo que me volví a recostar y me cubrí por completo con las sabanas, para fingir que seguía dormida, esperando ganar tiempo, los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta, para dar paso al sonido de que se abriera, después de otro rato de silencio, la puerta se cerro, el estar en esa posición me hizo recordar algo que paso hace ya algún tiempo cuando tenía 6 años, por lo que permanecí así solamente cerrando los ojos._

_**-recuerdo-**_

_Había llegado triste de la escuela ya que últimamente era blanco de las burlas y comentarios hirientes de mis compañeros, trataba de ignorarlos, pero había uno que me lastimaba más que los otros, y era el que me dijeran que era una basura recogida, ya que por mi estado de salud, me enfermaba seguido, además de que no podía realizar mucho esfuerzo físico, los niños me molestaba con eso ya que siendo hija de mis padres, era una inútil, por eso decían que ellos me recogieron por lastima, ese comentario era el peor de todos y a la vez era tan insistente que muchas veces llegue a creerlo, así que me encerré en mi habitación después de clases, sin esperar a Marcus el cual aunque tenía la misma edad que yo, siendo mayor solo por meses me cuidaba y se hacía "responsable" de mi, Marcus seguramente me odiaría ahora, por ser simplemente una carga para él, algo me saca de mi hilo de pensamientos, el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban a mi habitación por lo que me acosté en la cama y me cubrí con las cobijas, ya que no quería que nadie me molestara o me viera así, los pasos se detuvieron frente a mi puerta, para luego escuchar cómo se abría, de ahí todo fue un breve silencio, para escuchar la puerta cerrarse y luego ni un solo sonido, creí que quien fuese se habría marchado ya pero no fue así ya que sentí un ligero toque y el sonido de una voz llamo mi atención, se trataba de papá el cual me llamo, su voz sonaba seria._

_Falco: bien Rozalin se que no estás dormida, por lo que quiero que me des la cara en este instante._

_Salí de debajo de las cobijas ya que tal vez me regañaría por el hecho de haber regresado a casa yo sola, por lo que me levante sin mirarlo a la cara, cuando sentí que acaricio mi cabeza._

_Falco: no deberías creer toda esa sarta de mentiras que dicen tus compañeros, eres mi hija, nuestra hija, esa es la verdad._

_Levante la vista con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Rozalin: pero yo…solo soy una carga_

_Mi padre me seco las lágrimas, tomándome del mentón delicadamente._

_Falco: eso no es cierto, para nadie eres una carga, especialmente para Marcus, el cual está muy preocupado por ti, por lo que se está escondiendo tras la puerta._

_Mi padre me levanto en brazos y sin más abrió la puerta, Marcus cayó al piso y se veía algo sucio lleno de barro y con algunos moretones, este me sonrió levemente._

_Marcus: qué bueno que estas bien Rozalin._

_Falco: si Marcus, te dije que ella estaba bien, pero tu estas castigado, así que a tu recamara hasta que llegue tu mamá._

_Marcus se fue a su habitación feliz, cosa que me extraño._

_Rozalin: ¿Por qué está castigado?_

_Mi padre sonrió._

_Falco: porque barrio el suelo con los chicos que te molestaron hoy, así que lo retuvieron y me llamaron para que fuera a la escuela, está castigado por no salir limpio de la pelea._

_Me reí por lo que mi padre había dicho, ya que la verdad era que lo había castigado por pelearse, ya que le ha dicho que no debe ser un buscapleitos, aunque sabía bien que no era así._

_**-fin del recuerdo-**_

_Rozalin: Papá, Marcus…_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin que pudiera detenerla, sollozando sin querer al sentirme sola._

_Entre en la habitación de Katt, ya que ella se marcharía de regreso a Corneria por motivos de salud, Katt realmente me preocupaba y mas sus cambios radicales de humor, y el hecho de descubrir a mi hija venida del futuro es algo raro en todo sentido, cuando Katt me vio actuaba con cierto nerviosismo, por lo que le pregunte qué era lo que le pasaba, después de no saber exactamente que decir o más bien como decírmelo, comenzó a hablar dándome la noticia más inesperada en ese momento…estaba embarazada._

_Mire su expresión, al parecer la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, dejándolo mudo un largo tiempo, lo cual se convirtió en un silencio bastante incomodo, cosa que me decepciono de cierto modo, a la vez que sentía un nudo en la garganta, por lo que le di la espalda, para terminar de arreglar mis cosas y secar las lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos._

_Katt: está bien, solo quería que lo supieras Falco, no es que te fuera a exigir que te hagas responsable o pidiese tu ayuda._

_Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ambos, hasta que Katt fue la primera en romperlo, dándome la espalda, sus palabras me hicieron salir del shock por la noticia, por lo que me acerque a ella y la abrace con cuidado._

_Falco: no me malentiendas Katt, por favor, ese bebe en realidad es una bendición, y estoy feliz por la noticia…pero temo que su futuro no será muy hermoso que digamos._

_Armándome de valor saque la carta dándosela a Katt, la cual al principio la miro dudosa, tomándola sin desdoblarla._

_Katt: Acaso es una broma tuya._

_Falco: no bromearía después de recibir una noticia así créeme._

_Desdoble aquella carta mirando la fecha, la cual era 15 años en el futuro, la letra era inconfundible ya que era la de Falco, leí aquella carta la cual me estremeció por completo realmente no esperaba todo aquello, suspire profundamente._

_Katt: creo que lo mejor es que regrese a Corneria y vea a mi amiga, le pediré a Amanda que me acompañe._

_Le devolví la carta y me dirigí a la salida de la habitación, pero antes de salir mire a Falco con una sonrisa._

_Katt: hare todo para protegerla, me hare cargo de la que viene en camino, pero tú, tendrás que cuidar a la que ya está aquí, si algo malo le pasa, te ira muy mal._

_Sonreí por su comentario, para cruzarme de brazos._

_Falco: descuida, te juro que nada le pasara a tu hija Katt._

_Katt: nuestra hija, Falco._

_Salí de la habitación, para dirigirme al hangar en donde Amanda y Slippy estaba esperando, así subía a la nave que me llevaría de vuelta a Corneria, en ella mi resistencia flaqueo dejando salir aquellas lagrimas que corrieron por mis mejillas, Amanda me abrazo para consolarme._

_Katt se había marchado por lo que camine sin rumbo fijo por la nave, pensando en cómo acercarme a ella, ya que no era muy bueno con las cosas sentimentales por lo que decidí seguir el consejo de que "haz lo que tu corazón te dicte", camine pensativo hasta que llegue frente a la enfermería, en donde mi hija se encontraba, entre sigilosamente ya que al parecer estaba dormida por lo que entre sin hacer ruido, sentándome en una silla cerca de la cama observándola envuelta en las sabanas, fue cuando la escuche sollozar, al principio dude si estaba despierta o no, para luego escucharla hablar en un susurro diciendo el nombre de Marcus por lo que decidí hablar._

_Falco: no deberías llorar si tienes la oportunidad de evitarlo._

_Me senté en la cama por el susto, retirando las sabanas que me cubrían la cabeza, topándome con su mirada, el se encontraba sentado en una silla recargando sus brazos en el respaldo, observándome, no supe que hacer o decir por lo que solamente lo mire, para luego desviar la mirada._

_Se había asustado, retirando las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, me miro un momento para luego desviar la mirada, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Katt, además de mirar de la misma forma, por lo que simplemente sonreí, para luego tomar su mano entregándole la carta y el guardapelo, ella los miro sorprendida y algo asustada._

_Me había entregado la carta y el guardapelo, eso me causo miedo ya que habían descubierto mi identidad y según tío Slippy eso podría traer serios cambios en el futuro y eso podría alterar incluso mi existencia, creí que eso traería grandes problemas, o al menos hasta sentí que me rodeaba en un cálido abrazo, el cual hacía tiempo que no sentía, por lo que comencé a llorar liberando aquel dolor que había guardado por tanto tiempo._

_Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**10.- Pasado.**_

"_gracias por sus comentarios los cuales son mi inspiración, aun sigo tratando de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, y perdonen si luego me tardo en escribir los capítulos, pero luego el tiempo no me alcanza, además de que primero escribo la idea general en un cuaderno, luego la escribo en la computadora entonces me tardo mas, pero bueno ahora y como ustedes lo pidieron aquí los dejo con el capitulo diez"_

_Miraba asombrada aquel lugar el Great Fox era como lo había escuchado en los relatos que me había contado mi padre y los demás, miraba con curiosidad aquel imponente lugar, mi padre se acerco a mí._

_Falco: veo que te gusta el Great Fox._

_Rozalin: solo observaba que tan exactos eran los relatos que me contaban._

_Falco: y…exactamente ¿qué tan exactos son?_

_Rozalin: pues si demasiado aproximados._

_Llegamos frente a una puerta, la cual suponía era el centro de mando, mire a mi padre._

_Falco: esta lista, recuerda que tendrás que decir todo._

_Rozalin: es mejor que todos lo sepan a que todo desaparezca._

_Entre en la habitación en la cual se encontraban los miembros restantes del equipo Star Fox, los mire sin poder evitar ponerme nerviosa ya que no sabía que magnitud de cambio podía causar ese hecho, mire a todos los presentes sin decir una palabra._

_Fox: así que tú eres nuestra pequeña invitada, bienvenida al Great Fox, tranquilízate, nadie aquí va a lastimarte y los enemigos no te encontraran aquí, al menos por un tiempo._

_Mire a quien había hablado recordando una fotografía, era nada más y nada menos que Fox McCloud, el padre de Marcus, sonreí ligeramente, ya que al parecer había conseguido salvarlo, por lo que hice una ligera reverencia._

_Rozalin: pues muchas gracias por ayudarme, ya que podría haber muerto en manos de ese sujeto._

_Krystal: a quien debes agradecerle es a Falco, querida el llego a tiempo para salvarte, Rozalin._

_Mire a Krystal, la cual me sonrió agradecida, ya que al parecer sabía que yo había salvado a la persona que amaba, suspire para luego preguntar directamente._

_Rozalin: me imagino que ya saben que vengo del futuro, pero supongo que tendrán sus dudas, o ¿me equivoco?_

_Slippy: pues, no te equivocas…quisiéramos saber todo lo que sucedió, para que hayas venido aquí._

_Suspire para armarme de valor, ya que tendría que decir todo._

_Rozalin: bien para empezar, soy Rozalin Lombardi y esto que les voy a contar son los hechos relevantes que ocurrieron en su futuro…_

_Observaba aquel cielo gris y tormentoso había acompañado a Marcus nuevamente al cementerio, ya que como todos los días primero de cada mes iba a llevarle flores a la tumba de su padre, inclusive el hecho de haber estado un tiempo lejos, sin importar que el día fuese frio o lloviera Marcus nunca faltaba a esa cita, miraba como caía la lluvia bajo aquel techo de piedra que nos servía de refugio._

_Marcus: siento haberte pedido que me acompañaras Rozalin, yo…_

_Rozalin: descuida Marcus, no me hará daño el haberme mojado un poco, no me trates como si fuese de cristal, además de que no podía dejarte venir solo porque te tardas una eternidad en regresar, y me preocupo por ti._

_Marcus: Gracias Rozy, por eso te quiero._

_Marcus me abrazo, cuando extrañamente la lluvia se detuvo._

_Rozalin: y hablando de cosas raras, dejo de llover._

_Marcus: si, pero al menos ya podemos regresar._

_Rozalin: eso sí._

_Ambos caminábamos de regreso cuando se escucho un estruendo, y en el cielo aparece una gran fortaleza, la cual sobrevuela el cielo de Corneria._

_Marcus: pero que rayos es eso._

_Rozalin: no lo sé pero no me agrada para nada_

_Repentinamente unos soldados que vestían un atuendo negro salieron de esa fortaleza comenzando a disparar destruyendo edificios y asesinando gente inocente que se resistía, a la vez de capturar a los sobrevivientes, por lo que corrimos para ocultarnos._

_Rozalin:¿Quiénes serán esos soldados? _

_Marcus: no lo sé, pero creo que lo mejor es avisarles lo que está pasando._

_Marcus saco su teléfono cuando uno de esos soldados apareció disparándole a Marcus en la muñeca destruyendo el teléfono. _

_Soldado 1: ah, ah, ah, nadie vendrá en su ayuda._

_El soldado observo a Marcus detenidamente, para reírse gustosamente, mientras Marcus sangraba de la muñeca._

_Soldado 1: bingo, encontré al objetivo, procederé a su captura cuanto antes._

_Rozalin: ni creas que lo harás._

_Me lance rápidamente contra el soldado arrebatándole el arma de un fuerte golpe tumbando al soldado en el suelo._

_Marcus: no sabía que sabias pelear, Rozi._

_Rozalin: hay muchas cosas que he aprendido en tu ausencia, debido a la academia._

_El soldado se levanto del suelo apuntándome con un arma._

_Soldado 1: maldita, te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer, je, je, je, nada mas debo de capturar al chico, así que puedo eliminarte…_

_Al apuntarme con el arma cualquier movimiento que hiciera sería estúpido, pero Marcus se paro frente a mi dispuesto a protegerme, aunque para eso fuese capturado._

_Marcus: no lo hagas, iré contigo, pero déjala a ella en paz._

_Soldado 1: muy bien, entonces vámonos, ya que a "nuestro líder" no le gusta esperar._

_Una extraña capsula de metal apareció en la cual se metió Marcus, el soldado me miro y comenzó a reírse maliciosamente, a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos, una explosión derrumbo el suelo por la cual pude haber muerto._

_Cuando desperté estaba en el subterráneo, ilesa cerca de los escombros que cayeron, me levante para caminar hacia la salida cuando el sonido del motor de una motocicleta llamo mi atención, me gire hacia donde provenía, la motocicleta se detuvo cerca de mí, era mi papá, el cual al verme me abrazo_

_Falco: por fin te encuentro hija, creí que si te había eliminado._

_Rozalin: yo estoy bien, pero…Marcus._

_Falco: lo sé, lo capturaron eso soldados, no te preocupes yo lo traeré de vuelta ya lo veras…_

_Abrí los ojos de golpe recordando aquella explosión, y a Rozalin, mire a mí alrededor aquellas paredes de fría y húmeda piedra las cuales conformaban mi celda, mire el cielo por la ventana, estaba lloviendo igual que los días anteriores desde que desperté, y me tope cara a cara con esa mujer, la cual dijo que Rozalin estaba muerta y me mostro el cadáver de mi padrino Falco diciendo que__…"en realidad fue un gran oponente, pero…debió sufrir la suerte de los demás."__, __así es las demás personas que capturaron murieron, y ahora son parte de su ejército de las sombras, implantándoles un extraño liquido negro el cual los hace obedecerla, solo espero que mi padrino no corriera la misma suerte, pero estaba encerrado aquí sin saber si estaba en el pasado o en mi tiempo, ya que esa mujer dijo que me llevaría al pasado…para destruir la felicidad de mi madre._

_Continuara…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**11.- Tras las sombras.**_

"_porque ustedes lo pidieron y dedicado a ustedes porque sin sus comentarios yo no escribiría mas, de esta historia aquí está el capitulo once."_

_Me encontraba recargado en una de las paredes húmedas de las que conformaban aquella celda en la que llevaba días ahí encerrado escuchando el agua correr, sobre todo ahora que llovía con esa intensidad, abrí los ojos nuevamente, había sido encerrado aquí por aquella mujer, la hermana de mi madre, su nombre Karai, no sabía en donde estábamos, ni siquiera si todavía estábamos en nuestro tiempo, ya que sabía muy bien que su intención era viajar al pasado, me recargue en mis rodillas mirando el otro extremo de la celda cuando escuche el sonido de pasos aproximándose, se trataba de dos soldados pertenecientes al ejército que fue de Andross, el ejercito de esa mujer, como los repudiaba ya que ellos eran los responsables de la muerte de mi padre, ambos soldados entraron a mi celda por lo que antes de que lo hicieran fingí estar inconsciente aun._

_Soldado 1: vaya así que esos idiotas que encontramos tenían razón._

_Soldado 2: bien ahora ¿Cuál es el plan?_

_Soldado 1: ve y cuida que nadie venga por ahora en lo que lo libero._

_¿Liberarme?, porque querrían hacer eso, sentí algo diferente en esos soldados por lo que abrí los ojos sorprendiendo a ambos sujetos._

_Marcus: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

_Soldado 1: eso no importa por ahora muchacho, lo importante es sacarte de aquí antes de que ellos vengan._

_El sujeto soltó las cadenas que me apresaban._

_Soldado 2: alguien viene, se trata de Panther._

_Soldado 1: parece ser que volvió del "trabajito" que dejo pendiente, lo bueno es que vinimos preparados, será mejor que te pongas esto muchacho._

_Saco un casco antigás, el cual me puse sin chistar, luego se giro al otro soldado._

_Soldado 1: ahora ya sabes que hacer._

_Soldado 2: bien de acuerdo._

_El sujeto saco una granada de gas la cual lanzo fuera de la celda mientras que el otro soldado saco un pequeño control el cual presionando unos botones hizo volar una de las paredes de la celda, el cielo oscuro y la fuerte lluvia se veían a través del enorme boquete hecho por aquella explosión, el soldado toma mi muñeca ya que una alarma a comenzado a sonar a la vez que se acercan más soldados tratando de disparar al intruso._

_Soldado 1: bien andando muchacho, que no tenemos todo el día._

_Me asomo por aquel enorme agujero creado en la pared mirando que son aproximadamente poco más de 600 metros de altura ya que el lugar es una fortaleza flotante._

_Marcus: es una locura saltar desde aquí._

_Soldado 2: je, je, je tonto quien dijo que saltarías._

_El soldado pone un pie en el aire en algo solido que resulta invisible a los ojos._

_Marcus: pero…_

_Soldado 1: no hay tiempo de explicaciones, debemos irnos ya._

_El sujeto me levanta recargándome en su hombro y se para en el objeto invisible, para luego meterme en una ampliación de la cabina de una nave y luego ingresa él ocupando el asiento del piloto._

_Soldado 1: vámonos de aquí antes de que nos descubran ya que no durara mucho tiempo el sistema anti rastreo._

_La nave se eleva saliendo de aquel planeta, para viajar a través del espacio._

_Marcus: ¿A dónde vamos?_

_Soldado 1: a un lugar seguro chico, por eso salimos al espacio antes de que se anule el sistema de rastreo de nuestras naves fingiremos llegar a penas al planeta, por lo que tu tendrás que permanecer oculto dentro de la nave ya que es probable que tus captores busquen primero en el planeta._

_La nave perdió su camuflaje, a la vez que el sujeto presiono un botón en el traje que tenía en la muñeca para retirarlo su ropa era negra de cuero y su pelo gris a la vez que traía un parche en el ojo izquierdo._

_Marcus: tu eres Wolf O´Donnell, el líder de equipo star wolf._

_Iba a quitarme el casco pero Wolf me detuvo por lo que ya no insistí. _

_Wolf: así es y tú debes ser Marcus McCloud el hijo de Fox y Krystal._

_Marcus: ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Wolf: esos soldados nos lo dijeron, tu origen, nos tomo tiempo localizar su base y un mensaje de Lombardi nos lo confirmo._

_Marcus: ¿Falco Lombardi?_

_Wolf: el mismo, al parecer el enemigo te trajo del futuro y según escuche alguien de tu tiempo vino a buscarte, salvando a tu padre de una muerte segura, para molestia de Panther quien lo quería muerto…_

_La voz de Leon Powalski se escucha por el comunicador de la nave._

_Leon: ese fue el trabajito que dijo que dejo pendiente, invitándonos a participar…_

_Wolf: pero nosotros ya no nos inmiscuimos en sus asuntos, ya que no estamos de acuerdo con ellos, ahora lo primero será llevarte a un lugar seguro donde no te encuentren o al menos que sea difícil de rastrear._

_Leon: pero primero debemos hacer una escala técnica para no levantar sospechas, además de conseguir algunas cosas que llegaremos a necesitar._

_Wolf: es por eso que no debes quitarte el casco por ahora, ya que alguien podría informar a Panther de tu ubicación, tampoco podrás salir de la nave entendido._

_Marcus: de acuerdo, entendí._

_Después de volar un rato por lo poco que podía ver aterrizamos en un planeta, en donde Wolf bajo de la nave dejándome solo, no sin antes hacer hincapié en no salir de la nave y menos quitarme el casco, el cual dijo que podría quitármelo hasta que saliéramos de ahí._

_Entramos en una armería del planeta Kew, para "mejorar" nuestro equipo cuando alguien más entro, como habíamos imaginado habían venido a buscar al chico, pero no esperábamos que vinieran en persona, Panther y su acompañante una vulpine parecida a Krystal, su nombre Karai, Panther se veía realmente molesto, eso no era una buena señal ya que ella seguramente intentaría leer nuestra mente y aunque nos resistiéramos, aunque por otro lado no sospecharía que fuésemos nosotros, aunque al parecer aun no notaban nuestra presencia por lo que fingimos no haberlos visto._

_Panther: entonces dos de los soldados lo ayudaron a escapar._

_Karai: dices que escapo ayudado por dos de nuestros soldados, eso es imposible, lo más probable es que los hayan suplantado para entrar._

_Panther: pero aun así no hay rastro de alguna nave que sobrevolara alrededor de la fortaleza y se marchara por lo que el enemigo debería permanecer aun en el planeta._

_Ambos interrumpieron su conversación al notar nuestra presencia._

_Panther: …vaya O´Donnell y Powalski ¿qué hacen ustedes en planeta Kew?_

_Wolf: vinimos por algunas cosas para mejorar nuestras wolfen, además sabes que no podemos caminar por libremente por la ciudad de Corneria, aquí es el único lugar donde pueden vernos._

_Panther: eso no pasaría si hubiesen aceptado la oferta._

_Wolf: ese simplemente no es mi modo de hacer las cosas Panther._

_Karai: bueno eso no es lo importante Panther, lo importante es encontrar al chico, aunque no creo que ustedes dos sepan algo sobre un chico que se nos escapo ¿verdad?_

_Esa mujer nos miraba inquisitivamente, lo cual me desagradaba por completo._

_Wolf: no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que hablas._

_Al parecer estaba a punto de leer nuestra mente cuando al desviar la mirada en la ventana del lugar, deja su vista en ella, para luego sonreír triunfal, por lo que miro la ventana, es el chico el cual después de mirar un momento el interior corre._

_Panther: ahí está._

_Karai: disculpen caballeros pero nos retiramos._

_Ambos salen del lugar, por lo que le indico a Leon que revise la mercancía mientras yo regreso a la nave, veo que ambos se marchan por una calle por la cual debió haberse ido, por lo que regreso a la nave y cuál es mi sorpresa el chico continua ahí escondido._

_Marcus: ya era hora, creí que todavía tardarían más tiempo, cuando llegaron ellos._

_Wolf: al parecer no saliste de la nave o ¿me equivoco?_

_Marcus: no estoy loco, vi cuando aparecieron esos sujetos, por lo que permanecí oculto como me dijeron._

_Leon regresa con el equipo, el cual guardamos en las wolfen, para luego despegar saliendo del planeta Kew._

_Wolf: ¿viste lo mismo que yo Leon?_

_Leon: por supuesto que lo vi, eso sí que es extraño._

_Wolf: al menos tuvimos suerte, ya que esa mujer pudo haber hurgado en nuestra mente._

_Leon: tienes razón, bueno ahora nuestra siguiente parada._

_Wolf: "me pregunto ¿quién o qué fue lo que vimos en la tienda?" _

_Habíamos seguido al chico hasta un callejón sin salida, estaba acorralado cuando simplemente se desvaneció frente a nuestros ojos._

_Panther: ¡pero qué demonios!, ¿Dónde está?_

_Karai: maldición, era una ilusión, alguien la uso para distraernos, malditos pero aun así no lograran salvarlos ni detenernos…vámonos Panther._

_Di un último vistazo al callejón en donde aquella ilusión se desvaneció, para luego alcanzar a Karai, sin percatarme de que alguien nos observaba desde el techo de un edificio, el cual después de ver que nos íbamos se marcho._

_Miraba las estrellas a través de la ventana, no dude en contarles lo poco que sabia al respecto sobre el enemigo, aunque ahora que me ponía a pensar en aquel incidente cuando se llevaron a Marcus, esos escombros pudieron matarme, se que alguien me salvo en ese momento, pero ¿Quién fue?, pensaba en eso cuando a la habitación entro mi tía Krystal con un bebe en brazos, el cual debía de ser Marcus, ella me sonrió._

_Krystal: Rozalin, pensé que te gustaría conocer a Marcus cuando era un bebe._

_Mire al pequeño, el cual sonrió tiernamente, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír también, para luego soltar un corto suspiro._

_Rozalin: al menos esa forma de sonreír no cambio, es muy lindo._

_La voz de ROB sonó por el alta voz por lo que fuimos a la sala de mando de inmediato._

_ROB: los sistemas detectaron a dos naves que se aproximan a nuestra ubicación._

_Ambas llegamos a la sala de mando._

_Krystal: creí que con las mejora, nadie podía detectarnos, Slippy_

_Slippy: y no pueden, excepto alguien que tenga el mismo sistema de localización que poseen nuestros Arwing como algunos miembros de las fuerzas Cornerianas o…_

_Falco: los restantes miembros de equipo Star Wolf._

_Slippy: Así lo dispuso el General Peppy_

_Rozalin: el equipo Star Wolf…_

_Falco: descuida Wolf y Leon están de nuestro lado._

_Se ve a través de la ventana a las dos wolfen acercarse._

_Fox: Bien ROB, crea un enlace de comunicación con ellos ahora._

_ROB: creando enlace directo, estableciendo comunicación._

_La imagen de Wolf O´Donnell aparece en la pantalla._

_Wolf: vaya hacia tiempo que no te veía, McCloud._

_Fox: igual yo, pero no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para decir eso, ¿a que han venido?_

_Wolf: iré directo al grano, descubrimos la ubicación exacta del líder del ejército enemigo, además de traer una "valiosa carga" que traía consigo, la cual me imagino estará mejor con ustedes que en Corneria bajo la jurisdicción del ejercito, por eso pedimos autorización para abordar._

_Fox: está bien Wolf, Slippy abre el hangar para que ingresen._

_Slippy: entendido Fox._

_Wolf: está bien Fox, entonces nos vemos._

_La comunicación termina._

_Falco: me pregunto que será esa "valiosa carga" que menciono Wolf._

_Fox: no tengo idea, pero lo mejor será averiguarlo._

_Falco: tienes razón Foxi por lo que iré a averiguarlo, vamos Rozalin._

_Krystal: yo también iré por lo que te toca cuidar a tu hijo Fox._

_Krystal me entrego a Marcus sin que pudiera decir algo al respecto para luego salir de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Fox: no entiendo su actitud, ¿tu si Slippy?_

_Slippy: creo que algo, oye Fox ¿puedo pedirte un enorme favor?_

_Fox: claro Slippy si esta dentro de mis posibilidades con todo gusto._

_Mire a Slippy esperando para saber qué era lo que iba a pedirme, notando su ligero nerviosismo, lo cual me indicaba que era algo sumamente serio, así que espere a que me lo dijera._

_Slippy: bueno Fox, tu sabes Amanda y yo tenemos mucho tiempo juntos y quería saber si tú podrías ser mi padrino de bodas._

_Fox: eh, bueno yo, no sé qué decir, Slippy, yo…_

_Slippy: vamos Fox, se que han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y no quisiera que sucediera algo que me impidiera unir mi vida a la suya, de lo cual me arrepintiera toda mi vida._

_Miro por la ventana pensando en las palabras de Slippy, para luego suspirar._

_Fox: bien Slippy, seré tu padrino de bodas._

_Slippy: gracias Fox._

_Fox: bueno ahora habrá que esperar para ver qué es eso tan valioso que trajo Wolf._

_Llegamos al Great Fox en donde nos esperaba el comité de bienvenida del equipo eran tres personas Lombardi, Krystal y una chica que estaba con ellos la cual nunca la había visto, Krystal fue la primera en hablar, ya que al parecer no sabían nada del mensaje, ni siquiera Lombardi, a lo cual preferí no indagar mas en el asunto aunque me extrañara._

_Krystal: y bien Wolf, que es eso tan valioso que te trae por aquí._

_Wolf: verán, la base del enemigo es una fortaleza flotante, que probablemente para estos momentos debe de haberse marchado del cielo de Kew, el otro asunto es que un chico era lo que tenían prisionero en esa fortaleza, preferimos traerlo con ustedes ya que en Corneria sería el primer lugar donde lo buscarían…ya puedes salir chico._

_Un chico salió de la nave de Wolf, su pelaje era azul como el mío, tenía alrededor de 15 años, lo mire era el mismo chico del guardapelo que tiene Rozalin, mire a la chica la cual se quedo sumamente sorprendida._

_Rozalin: M…Marcus._

_Baje de la nave como me dijera O´Donnell, había llegado al Great Fox, como él me había dicho, sentí algunas miradas, lo cual me ponía sumamente nervioso, ya que parecido a la raza extinta de mi madre era algo que resultaría extraño, sobretodo en esta época, fue cuando algo llamo mi atención, ya que escuche una voz sumamente familiar, por lo que levante la vista ahí a unos pasos, se encontraba Rozalin, lo cual me pareció imposible, la había visto envuelta en aquella explosión, quizás era una ilusión creada por mi mente, una broma cruel de esta, por lo que permanecí inmóvil, hasta que ella se acerco acortando la distancia entre nosotros en un cálido y efusivo abrazo típico de ella._

_Rozalin: Marcus en verdad eres tú, estas aquí, no sabes qué alegría me da._

_Mire a Rozalin, mientras sentía su cálido abrazo lo cual me hizo darme cuenta de que no era una ilusión en verdad estaba ahí, por lo que el correspondí sin importarme todo lo demás, después de todo, el principio de la batalla, pronto comenzaría._

_Continuara…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**12.- Ángel Guardián.**_

"_en agradecimiento a sus comentarios que me han llevado a continuar esta historia, ahora para todo ustedes aquí está el capitulo doce"_

_Wolf y Leon se había marchado después de dejar aquí al muchacho, al verlo Rozalin lo abrazo cosa me produjo cierta calidez, mire a Krystal la cual también sonreía por la escena._

_Los miembros del Star Wolf se habían marchado dejándome en el Great Fox, se fueron rápidamente ya que debían guardar las apariencias, y no levantar sospechas, después de romper el abrazo con Rozalin, lo cual extrañaba, me di cuenta de las personas que se encontraban ahí, mi madre Krystal y mi padrino Falco de hace 15 años atrás, ambos me miraban como si me conocieran, lo cual me dejo sumamente confundido, por lo que mire a Rozalin, la cual sonrió un tanto nerviosa._

_Rozalin: bueno Marcus…es que...veras, ellos ya saben quiénes somos, je, je, je._

_Marcus: ¡¿saben del futuro? Sabes muy bien que el tío Slippy dijo que no debíamos decirle nada a nadie si llegábamos a viajar al pasado, ya que eso podía alterar el futuro._

_Mire a Marcus para luego darle la espalda cruzándome de brazos, como podía decirme esto, siendo que el enemigo había ya destruido parte de nuestro futuro y había venido con la intención de destruirlo por completo al venir a este tiempo, no pude contenerme, me di la vuelta y le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas._

_Rozalin: alterar el futuro, je, je, je, Marcus, el enemigo ya ha matado a muchos de nuestros amigos como a Rika y a Freddy, a mi padre y tía Amanda y tú me sales que el venir aquí y confesarle lo que sabía era alterar el futuro, el enemigo viene aquí para destruirlo todo y tú te preocupas porque yo haya dicho la verdad a nuestros padres, eso es el colmo, estoy segura que tu hubieses hecho lo mismo._

_Me cruce de brazos dándole la espalda sumamente indignada, para luego marcharme de ahí, rumbo a la habitación que me habían asignado, sin mirar hacia atrás._

_Falco: fiu, vaya Rozalin sí que es temperamental._

_Krystal: je, je, je, ¿a quién se parecerá?_

_Falco: Krys, ¿Qué quisiste insinuar con eso?, ese carácter seguro lo saco de Katt._

_Krystal: yo nada, si Falco seguramente lo saco de Katt._

_Los mire discutir amistosamente, como dos buenos amigos, como en aquellos recuerdos de mi infancia, nada parecía haber cambiado eso, por lo que suspire quizás el que supieran quiénes éramos no había cambiado nada, por lo que me sobe la mejilla, debía admitir que eso también lo extrañaba, la puerta del hangar se abrió nuevamente, por la cual apareció tío Slippy, el cual se veía contento._

_Slippy: bueno gracias chicos, ya pude arreglar el asunto y acepto… ¡caramba!_

_Tío Slippy me miro sorprendido, a lo que ambos me miraron y luego a él._

_Falco: ¿Qué sucede Slippy?_

_Krystal: parece que viste un fantasma_

_Slippy: no es solo que…no esperaba que él estuviera aquí, ¿realmente este chico es tu hijo del futuro, Krystal?_

_Krystal: si así es._

_Mi madre acorto la distancia, para luego abrazarme, mientras me susurra._

_Krystal: y me da gusto que estés a salvo._

_Falco: y descuida, si te preocupa el hecho de que sepamos quienes son eso no cambiara nada._

_De repente tío Slippy se puso serio._

_Slippy: ejem, siento contradecirte, Falco, pero creo que si cambiara algo…o más bien ya ha cambiado algo._

_Me alarme al escuchar eso, tanto mi madre como Falco lo miraron interrogantes._

_Slippy: por lo que sabemos y Rozalin nos confirmo, ha habido un cambio o habrá un cambio en la vida de Marcus._

_Ambos parecieron entender algo que yo no comprendí._

_Falco: um, si ahora que lo dices será un gran cambio._

_Estaba por preguntar cuando la puerta del hangar se abrió nuevamente, mire a quien había entrado quedándome inmóvil, ya que no esperaba verlo con vida, solo lo conocía por fotos y los relatos de sus hazañas, mi padre Fox McCloud, permanecí ahí en silencio, después de todos eso años que quise decirle algo, hablar con él y ahora que lo tenía enfrente no sabía que decir, el me miro, permaneciendo en silencio, un silencio que se situó en el lugar y el cual permaneció por un largo momento… _

_Acababa de dejar a Marcus en la habitación, cuando vi a Rozalin la cual se veía sumamente molesta, a la vez que lloraba, por lo que cerré la puerta de la habitación donde Marcus dormía, ella al parecer no noto que me encontraba ahí, por que hablo en un susurro molesto que alcance a escuchar._

_Rozalin: Ush, Marcus a veces eres un idiota, como puede preocuparte el hecho de que les dijera la verdad, cuando, ella…destruyo nuestro futuro…y se llevo la vida de algunos de nuestros seres queridos._

_No pude evitar que un par de lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, fue cuando sentí una mano cálida tocar mi hombro, me gire un poco asustada, notando que era el padre de Marcus, Fox McCloud, el cual era un poco más alto que Marcus el cual me sacaba 20 cm, me miro un tanto preocupado._

_Fox: ¿te encuentras bien Rozalin?_

_Rozalin: perdón, yo solo recordé algo triste y desagradable._

_Fox: es mejor desahogarse y sacar aquellos sentimientos que te molestan que guardártelos ya que eso nos causa aun más daño._

_Rozalin: recordé el día de la muerte de mi padre…_

_Era un día gris, como últimamente eran los días sobre la ciudad, limpiando la sangre de los cadáveres de la gente que moría en esos ataques ya que los cuerpos debían ser reducidos a cenizas, debido al poder de Karai de convertir a alguien muerto en su esclavo eterno con tener el cuerpo, así que los cuerpos de la gente y los soldados enemigos eran reducidos a cenizas._

_Caminaba por los fríos pasillos de lo que era nuestro refugio, cuando escuche a mi madre hablando en un tono algo elevado por lo que me oculte tras la puerta escuchando su conversación._

_Katt: ¿Cómo que perdiste la señal del Sky Claw?_

_Slippy: así parece, el rastro se perdió en el cinturón de asteroides cerca de Katina._

_Krystal: no debimos dejar que hiciera esa locura._

_Slippy: aunque lo hubiésemos amarrado, hubiese buscado la manera de ir, después de todo Marcus es su ahijado y juro protegerlo._

_Katt: lo sé…también me preocupa Marcus, ya que también lo quiero como a un hijo._

_Slippy: encontré la ubicación del Sky Claw, se encuentra inmóvil en el cinturón de asteroides_

_Slippy encendió el comunicador intentando establecer contacto con la nave._

_Slippy: Falco, me escuchas, responde._

_Por el comunicador solo se escuchaba estática._

_Slippy: ¿estás ahí Falco?_

_Slippy: lo mejor será ir para allá, ustedes quédense aquí por si se restablece la comunicación…_

_Fox: ¿qué ocurrió después de que Slippy se marchara?_

_Rozalin: nada…_

_Fox: ¿nada?_

_Rozalin: así es tío Slippy volvió remolcando el Sky Claw, el cual mostraba algunos daños y la cabina tenía una gran mancha de sangre en el asiento pero…no encontraron el cuerpo de mi padre, determinaron su muerte debido a la cantidad de sangre encontrada, pero nunca encontraron el cuerpo, fue lo mismo que con usted, aunque había pruebas su cuerpo nunca apareció._

_Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas, ya que el recordar esos sucesos me causaba dolor, fue cuando sentí una mano acariciando mi cabeza, por lo que levante la vista._

_Fox: eso no volverá a pasar, vamos a detenerla ya lo veras._

_Sonreí un poco, para luego hacer una ligera reverencia._

_Rozalin: gracias, no sabe que falta me hacía sentir seguridad._

_Rozalin se marcho a su habitación un poco más tranquila, por lo que yo seguí mi camino hacia el hangar ya que los demás habían permanecido ahí, cuando llegue hablaban de algo como que el futuro de Marcus tendría un gran cambio, por lo que entre sin decir una palabra, fue cuando lo vi junto a Krystal, estaba el mismo joven que aparecía en la fotografía del guardapelo, todo el lugar permaneció en silencio, un silencio que desapareció cuando Marcus me abrazo, por lo que correspondiendo a su abrazo sonreí._

_Fox: qué bueno que estas a salvo, hijo._

_Sentía la nieve caer, mientras miraba el cielo gris del planeta Fichina, al menos ahora Marcus estaba a salvo por ahora, me levante de la roca donde estaba sentado, mientras recordaba el ultimo día en que nos vimos._

_Ambos estábamos en el hangar del Great Fox._

_Falco: ¿en verdad piensas ir tú solo, Foxie?_

_Fox: aja, debo de hacerlo, además que si algo me pasa sé que cuento contigo, para cuidarlos._

_Falco: ok, además si yo soy el que no está tu cuidaras de ellos cierto, je, je, je, tu cuidaras a mis seres queridos, como yo cuidare a los tuyos._

_Fox: bueno Falco es una promesa entonces._

_Falco: claro, es una promesa Fox._

_Ambos estrechamos las manos para sellar esa promesa. Comencé a caminar hasta donde se encontraba mi nave con la que llegue a este tiempo, Spectrum._

_¿?: Es una promesa amigo._

_Saque mi mano vendada atrapando unos copos de nieve que caían, mientras caminaba a paso lento para luego subirme a la nave y partir del planeta._

_Continuara…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**13.-Con la mente en blanco.**_

"_dedicado a todos los que han seguido esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste, ahora para ustedes el capitulo trece."_

_Habíamos tenido que regresar a Corneria debido a una llamada urgente del General Peppy, ya que al parecer tenía pruebas sobre el nuevo paradero de Caroso, así que aterrizamos en la base militar, donde tío Slippy aprovecharía para darle mantenimiento al Great Fox y nosotros Rozalin y yo nos fue sugerido permanecer aquí, para evitar que seamos vistos, ya que podría haber algún enemigo o espía de esa mujer, lo cual me resultaba un tanto aburrido, aunque ayudar a reparar los últimos detalles de la nave de Rozalin, resultaba interesante, mire la nueva apariencia del Sky Claw, la cual se la había dado Rozalin._

_Rozalin: así que aquí has estado Marcus, creí que estarías en tu habitación o ya te habías escapado._

_Marcus: no creo que escaparme sea una buena idea, además de que sería peligroso._

_Rozalin: si, si ya lo sé, no lo decía en serio._

_Permanecimos un momento en silencio, mirándonos fijamente, mientras nos acercábamos lentamente a punto de darnos un beso._

_Slippy: ejem, chicos ya termine con los ajustes del Great Fox, ahora sigue la nave de Rozalin._

_Ambos nos separamos sumamente apenados…aunque nos hubiera gustado que eso sucediera._

_Llegamos hasta aquel salón donde el general nos esperaba, este se mostro un tanto preocupado, pero a la vez aliviado de que estuviéramos bien. Entramos a aquella sala para sentarnos donde Peppy nos indico._

_Mirábamos desde la habitación continua esperando el momento de que nos llamaran, mire a mi acompañante un chico de 13 años hijo de dos miembros del equipo Star Fox, Slippy y Amanda, Freddy era como su padre, un excelente mecánico, además de crear cosas y fue por uno de sus inventos que acabamos varados aquí, quince años en el pasado, aunque de no ser por el probablemente estaríamos muertos, me recargue en el asiento pensativa, esperando que lo que nos dijo el padre de Freddy sea verdad._

_Mire de reojo a Rika, realmente se parecía a su madre Lucy Hare, salvo en ocasiones, que se comporta de forma ruda, ella tiene 17 años, y vendría siendo la mayor de nosotros, y como dice la "responsable" de nuestras acciones, es una buena chica y se preocupa por nosotros, principalmente por Rozalin a la que ve como una hermana menor, así que el hecho de saber que Rozalin se embarco sola en ir a rescatar a Marcus, en lo que nosotros desaparecimos la altero mucho, y más el saber que podría estar en peligro por la ultima transmisión de ella recibida… después de eso decidimos contarles todo al general Peppy y a Lucy, sobre lo poco que sabíamos de lo ocurrido en el futuro, aunque ello conllevara a alterarlo, simplemente con nuestra presencia._

_Miraba por la ventana de aquel buque en el que me encontraba desde hace dos semanas de haber despertado, seguía sin recordar absolutamente nada de mi identidad o mi pasado, aunque al menos tenía un lugar donde vivir y una identidad momentánea, por lo menos hasta que recordara quien era, la ciudad se veía impresionante, aunque nadie supiera que estábamos aquí por el sistema de camuflaje y ocultación de la nave, me quede ahí mirando la ciudad cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, mire al sujeto que entro, el cual estaba cubierto con una capucha, por la que hasta ahora no le había visto el rostro, pero sabía que conocía mi pasado aunque no me lo dijera…su nombre como el mío eran temporales, dados por la misma persona con la diferencia de que él si recordaba su vida, su pasado._

_¿?: ¿Qué haces?, ¿aun no has recordado nada de tu pasado F… quiero decir T.K?_

_Lo mire, ahora sabía que por lo menos mi nombre empezaba con F, aunque no pudiera decirme nada de mi pasado por la maldición recibida por esa persona, al menos me daba unas ligeras pistas, aunque aun no eran suficientes para saber algo._

_T.K: solo miraba el paisaje el cual se me hace familiar, pero aun no logro recordar absolutamente nada, Ken._

_Ken permaneció ahí en silencio, desde que desperté sabía que no solía hablar mucho, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que no siempre fue así, cosa que había sentido desde que lo conocí justo cuando desperté dos semanas atrás…_

_Abrí los ojos tratando de ubicarme, me lleve la mano a la herida de mi pecho, la cual tenía una sutura y era cubierta por un vendaje, el cual tenía unas manchas de sangre, la cabeza aun medaba vueltas, trate de recordar algo de lo que había sucedido, pero nada, mi mente estaba en blanco por completo, como hace un par de días que desperté aunque fueron solo un par de minutos, el entorno había cambiado, encontrándome en una habitación oscura, me enderece en aquella cama, lo cual me provoco un poco de dolor de cabeza, por lo que me lleve la mano a ese lugar descubriendo el vendaje que tenía en ese lugar, escuche la puerta abrirse, por lo que levante la vista, en ese lugar se encontraba un sujeto cubierto por una capucha negra la cual lo cubría por completo sin que pudiera verle el rostro._

_¿?: Veo que al fin despertaste, me alegra que no murieras por esas heridas… ¿recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió?_

_Regularmente sentía que no confiaría en alguien desconocido así como así, pero algo en mi interior me decía que debía confiar en él, por lo que moví la cabeza de forma negativa._

_¿?: La verdad es que no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de quién soy._

_El sujeto se acerco a mí sentándose en la orilla de la cama, para luego susurrar algo más para sí mismo que para mí._

_¿?: Entonces al parecer intento hacer lo mismo contigo, como lo intento hacer conmigo…_

_Lo mire un tanto dudoso preguntándome a que se refería exactamente, después de esa pausa saco unos vendajes._

_¿?: Bien, supongo que ahora que estas consiente será más fácil cambiarte los vendajes._

_Accedí a que lo hiciera, después de todo le debía mi vida, pero entre otras cosas algo me decía que lo conocía desde hace tiempo._

_¿?: um, bien, ya te dije que no sé quién soy, pero al menos tú podrías presentarte._

_Suspire, definitivamente iba a insistir hasta obtener una respuesta satisfactoria, la cual para mi desgracia no podía darle en estos momentos que aun seguía "la maldición" lanzada por Karai activa._

_¿?: je, je, je tienes razón, yo debería decirte quien soy, pero por ahora no serviría de nada que te hablara de tu pasado, tu identidad o la mía, ya que te hicieron una especie de embrujo, para borrarte la memoria quizás con el mismo fin que a mí, salvo que logre sacarte de ahí antes de que todo eso continuara…_

_Lo mire preocupado ya que de ser así cabía la posibilidad de que jamás recuperara la memoria, este coloco su mano en mi hombro la cual traía un vendaje, al parecer de una herida reciente._

_¿?: Descuida la recuperaras con un poco de tiempo, de eso no te preocupes, pero debido a esa maldición es contra producente mencionarte algo del pasado, así funciona ese hechizo, pero ese efecto pasara liberando poco a poco tus recuerdos…_

_Este se levanto de la cama, después de terminar con los vendajes, lo mire un tanto dudoso, pero tendría que conformarme con eso._

_¿?: Entonces ¿sabes exactamente que ocurrió conmigo?_

_¿?: Si lo sé, pero es mejor que por ahora lo dejemos así, cuando recobres la memoria podrás interrogarme lo que quieras, ya que supongo tendrás muchas preguntas que hacerme…ahora necesitaras un nombre momentáneo…te parece que sea T.K. _

_¿?: Ok, después de todo será solo en lo que recuerdo y cual será tu nombre momentáneo ya que no me dirás el tuyo._

_¿?: Llámame Ken._

_El sonido de la voz del controlador de la nave me saco de mis pensamientos, volviéndome a la realidad._

_¿?: Alerta, alerta, alerta, detectando localización de objetivo, Panther Caroso._

_Escuchar ese nombre hizo que un ráfaga de imágenes pasaran por mi mente por lo cual me provocaran un ligero tambaleo._

_Ken: ¿estás bien?_

_T.K: eh, si, descuida no es nada._

_Permaneció mirando la ventana lo cual, de cierta manera me quitaba un peso de encima, por lo que llegue a la sala de mando donde se encontraba el navegador del buque, que no era nadie más que ROB 64, salvo que mejorado, debía considerarlo un obsequio del general Peppy, cuando tome prestado el buque experimental del ejercito Corneriano._

_Ken: así que Panther volvió a Corneria, quien lo diría, bien será mejor vigilarlo, así tendré la posibilidad de encontrar a Karai y detenerla._

_Continuara…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**14.- En la mira.**_

"_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ya que son los que me inspiran para continuar esta historia, esperando que este fic siga siendo de su agrado, y en vista de que el capitulo anterior fue corto, procure tardarme menos con el que sigue, ahora para todos ustedes les dedico el capitulo catorce."_

_Me encontraba caminando de un lado a otro sumamente molesta, ya que el estúpido de Panther se había marchado quizás para a completar su estúpida venganza._

_Karai: menudo idiota, adquiere un poco de poder oscuro y pierde el control._

_Camino hasta quedar frente a un espejo de la habitación, quedando frente a frente con mi reflejo, el cual me habla._

_¿?: Por eso te dije que no era el sujeto adecuado desde el principio, si no hubieses perdido al que había elegido como "mi contenedor" en primer lugar…_

_Karai: si lo sé…mi cuerpo ya está muy gastado y tú debes de obtener nuevas habilidades que te habría brindado cualquiera de los que había elegido, pero escaparon._

_Miro las marcas en mis brazos al levantarme un poco las mangas de mi atuendo, para luego mirar mi reflejo en el espejo y sonreír maliciosamente._

_¿?:…quizás la idiotez de Panther sea útil después de todo, ya que aun puedo obtener a cualquiera de ellos o inclusive a tu querida hija…_

_Camine hasta fuera de la habitación, no sin antes tomar el objeto que se encontraba en aquella mesa, mirándolo con atención, para luego apretando un botón el aparato mostro un mapa._

_Karai: así que mis sospechas eran ciertas tu hija vino a este tiempo, para rescatar a su amado…_

_Uno de los soldados apareció, lo mire sonriendo._

_Karai: prepara una nave saldré un momento._

_Soldado: si mi señora, será como ordene._

"…_Y el ser que proviene de las tinieblas y la oscuridad se levantara de su letargo…"_

_Rozalin: ¿eso es todo lo que dice?_

_Marcus: así es Rozalin, no dice nada más._

_Rika: de todos modos ¿Qué significado tiene?_

_Freddy: quizás si el escrito estuviera completo lo sabríamos._

_Rozalin: genial, Panther estuvo a punto de matarme por un trozo de pergamino incompleto que no dice mucho…_

_Rika: oh vamos Rozalin, ya verás que averiguaremos más sobre sus verdaderas intenciones._

_Nos encontrábamos sentados en una gran habitación, resguardada por el ejercito Corneriano, debido a que el equipo Star Fox, tendría que pasar unos días en Corneria ya que había sospechas de que Panther Caroso estaba en la ciudad, por lo que decidieron que permaneceríamos ocultos mientras ellos investigaban, quedándonos bajo el cuidado de algunos miembros de las fuerzas Cornerianas, la puerta se abrió entrando por ella Bill Grey, un buen amigo de mi padre, quien en estos momentos era el encargado de nuestra seguridad._

_Miraba el cielo nocturno, mientras ROB tecleaba rápidamente buscando alguna pista sobre Panther, debía d encontrarlo antes que lo hiciera el equipo Star Fox de este tiempo, ya que el solo era una víctima más de Karai, mire por un momento mi mano la cual aun tenia aquel vendaje, y ellos podrían inclusive eliminarlo siendo de cierto modo inocente, por lo que su muerte no tendría razón de ser._

_ROB: encontré la localización del objetivo, el cual se dirige hacia el sur de la ciudad, Fox_

_Fox: um, bien ROB, tu cuida de todo mientras no estoy, iré a detenerlo y a nuestro invitado no le digas nada por más que pregunte, regresare lo mas que rápido que pueda._

_ROB: afirmativo._

_Salí de la nave para dirigirme al sur de la ciudad, buscando evitar cualquier cosa que estuviese planeando._

_Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con un solo deseo en mente, venganza, quería vengarme de aquellos que se habían interpuesto en mi camino hacia Krystal, empezando por Falco Lombardi, por lo que le arrebataría al ser que más quiere, Katt Monroe moriría esta noche, camine por las solitarias calles, llegando hasta el edificio donde ella vivía, para luego entrar._

_Observaba desde un edificio abandonado cercano al edificio donde vivía Katt, la llegada de Panther._

_Fox: bien al parecer Panther apareció después de todo._

_Krystal: ves como tenía razón, buscaría atacar a Katt después de todo._

_Slippy: si pero aun no sabemos qué podría hacer Panther al no encontrarla en su casa._

_Amanda: al menos por ahora Katt está a salvo con Falco, pero debemos detener a Panther a como dé lugar._

_Fox: ok, bien equipo, Slippy y Amanda ustedes vayan por el lado sur del edificio, mientras Krystal y yo vamos por el lado norte, debemos capturar a Panther vivo o muerto, aunque es preferible que sea vivo para obtener más información sobre Karai._

_Slippy: entendido Fox._

_Krystal: bien vamos._

_Miraba al chico realmente se me hacia increíble que él fuera el hijo de Fox y Krystal en el futuro, no solo de él, sino también de los otros chicos._

_Bill: bueno chicos les traje pizza ya que supongo y tendrán hambre, espero les guste._

_Rika: um, ok gracias Bill en verdad teníamos hambre._

_Freddy: si gracias._

_Repentinamente el sistema de alarma detecto algo por lo que empezó a sonar, fue cuando entro otro de los miembros del escuadrón de Bill._

_¿?: Señor tenemos problemas un intruso ha violado nuestro sistema entrando en el edificio._

_Bill: ¡¿Qué has dicho? Maldición, bien sabes que nuestra prioridad es proteger a los chicos._

_Repentinamente se escucha una voz, a la vez que ocurre una explosión en una pared cercana, se trata de Karai._

_Karai: vaya, vaya, vaya así que estaban escondidos aquí, el hijo de Krystal y la hija de Falco, bien así que todo será más fácil._

_Mire frente a nosotros se encontraba Karai, por lo que por acto inconsciente presione un botón que se encontraba en mi PDA, el cual estaba ligado al de mis padres en el futuro, por si algo malo sucedía._

_Me encontraba en la plataforma exterior de aquella fortaleza flotante luchando contra aquella mujer de nombre Karai, la cual era hermana menor de Krystal y la cual se había llevado al hijo de esta, mi ahijado Marcus, y aunque odiara admitirlo, llevaba las de perder._

_Karai: debo admitir que fuiste un gran contrincante, además de que creo que podrás seguir siéndome de utilidad como mi nuevo contenedor._

_Una mano de color negro hecha de humo negro salió del cuerpo de Karai aproximándose a mi rápidamente, cuando escuche una voz por de más extraña…_

"_ahora tú serás mi cuerpo y serás quien destruya a tus seres amados, empezando por tu hija…"_

_Abrí los ojos de golpe despertando de aquel recuerdo, el cual era lo que me había sucedido, me levante tambaleándome un poco a la vez que varias imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, de repente mi PDA emitió un sonido, por lo que lo mire sosteniéndolo en mis manos, para luego salir de la habitación rápidamente._

_Subi al piso en el cual se encontraba el departamento de Katt Monroe, mientras que con mi blaster volé la cerradura abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe cuando algo me golpeo una sombra encapuchada la cual sostenía un bastón con una piedra brillante y unos extraños grabados, este me miro por un momento en el cual pude reconocerlo._

_Panther: no es posible…tu…maldito…Fox McCloud._

_Este se inclino a mi altura clavándome el bastón él un costado, mi visión se torno borrosa para luego hundirme en las profundidades de la inconsciencia, aunque claramente escuche su voz antes de perder el sentido._

"_Créeme Caroso, me lo agradecerás algún día."_

_Llegue hasta la sala de mando de este buque, entrando de golpe, y cuál no sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que quien conducía el buque era nada menos que la lata de tuercas de ROB._

_Falco: Muy bien lata de tuercas ¿en donde esta Fox?._

_ROB: esa es información confidencial…_

_Suspire pesadamente, ya que no sería fácil sacarle información a esa lata de tuercas y no disponía de tiempo para hacerlo, por lo que simplemente me di la vuelta._

_Falco: bien dile cuando regrese que tome una de las naves ya que hay un asunto que debo de arreglar…al menos eso si lo puedes hacer._

_Ya había terminado logrando extraer aquella energía oscura que le fue introducida a Panther, cuando mi comunicador se encendió escuchando por ella la voz metálica de ROB._

_ROB: Alerta, alerta, alerta, Falco se ha marchado tomando una de las naves Spectrum._

_Fox: ¡¿Qué has dicho ROB? Maldición._

_Escuche pasos acercarse, sabiendo que se trataba de mi yo del pasado y su equipo, por lo que salí por la ventana y utilice el dispositivo de camuflaje de la nave para seguir a la que Falco había tomado, notando que se dirigía a la base militar en donde el radar me indicaba que se encontraba Karai._

_Continuara…_


	15. Chapter 15

_**15.- ¿Quién eres tú?.**_

"_gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia por sus comentarios los cuales son mi fuente de inspiración para continuarla, esperando que esta sea de su agrado hasta el final, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo quince."_

_Aquella mujer parecía imparable, ya habías irrumpido ella sola derrotando a varios de nuestros hombres en el proceso, por lo cual tenía que llevar a los chicos a un lugar seguro logrando escapar, pero ella pronto nos dio alcance cerrándonos el paso. _

_Karai: no creyeron que podrían escapar de mí._

_Saque mi blaster apuntándole a la mujer directo a la cabeza._

_Bill: no creas que dejare que les hagas daño._

_Karai: por favor no me hagas reír, si el resto de tus hombres no lograron detenerme, que te hace pensar que tú podrás hacerlo, ni siquiera podrás dispararme._

_Realmente intente jalar el gatillo pero mi cuerpo no respondía, me encontraba paralizado por completo mientras esa mujer se acercaba a mi lentamente, al parecer dispuesta a matarme._

_Marcus: ¡detente!...no lo hagas Karai._

_Karai: no lo hare si ustedes vienen conmigo pequeño Marcus._

_Rozalin: no lo creo, como sabemos que no lo mataras cuando nos hayamos entregado._

_Karai: ja, ja, ja, ja, realmente eres una chica lista, tienes razón, podría haberles evitado la visión de la muerte de este hombre, pero ya que ustedes no vendrán por las buenas, lo eliminare y me los llevare de todas formas._

_Tenía a la mujer justo a un par de pasos de mí, cuando un disparo la hizo alejarse de forma apresurada a la vez que recuperaba la movilidad, una nave color oscuro paso volando velozmente a la vez que apareció un sujeto encapuchado, el cual se me hizo ligeramente familiar, aunque no pude ver su rostro._

_Karai: vaya, asi que me seguiste hasta aquí, es la segunda vez que interfieres en mis planes…pero eso no volverá a suceder, ya que acabare contigo._

_Karai miro al recién llegado con suma molestia, a la vez que movió la mano apareciendo una espada delgada de color negro a la vez que se lanzo al ataque, pero este saco un bastón con una piedra brillante y unos grabados, ese bastón se me hacia familiar, lo llegue a ver alguna vez en casa, mi madre lo tenía guardado, pero hacia más de una semana que este había desaparecido, aunque no le dio mucha importancia._

_La gema del bastón comenzó a brillar a la vez que comenzó a absorber una especie de humo negro del cuerpo de Karai, la cual retrocedió sumamente molestia._

_Karai: maldición, debí darme cuenta que mientras ese bastón estuviese en su poder me traería problemas, pero aun tengo mi oportunidad de conseguir" otros contenedores"._

_Ella chasquea los dedos, y al hacerlo a nuestro alrededor aparecen los miembros del escuadrón de Bill Greay, que fueron brutalmente asesinados, ahora controlados por Karai, la cual aprovecha para marcharse, rápidamente en su nave, dejándonos rodeados de ahora sus soldados._

_Rika: esto no me gusta para nada._

_Freddy: ¿qué haremos?_

_Ellos apuntan sus armas dispuestos a dispararnos, pero los disparos nunca llegaron ya que estos fueron detenidos por un escudo de energía enorme que nos envolvía, pero el escudo no duraría mucho tiempo, a lo que el sujeto miro a Freddy y le dio el dispositivo que creaba el escudo._

_¿?: Sujeta esto y haz lo que puedas para mantenerlo._

_El sujeto clavo el bastón en el suelo para luego sacar un rifle de asalto, mire el dispositivo el cual era un mecanismo simple, por lo que podía conseguir que aumentara su funcionalidad lograría que durara más tiempo, luego miro a Bill el cual saco su blaster y entre los dos comenzaron a dispararles, los cuerpos caían al suelo sin vida mientras la obscuridad que emanaba de estos era absorbida por el bastón, después de un rato comenzaron a aparecer mas._

_Marcus: al parecer Karai se ha empeñado en aniquilarnos._

_Rozalin: y lo conseguirá de un momento a otro, puesto que Freddy no podrá mantener más tiempo el escudo._

_El escudo desaparece dejándonos a merced de los soldados de Karai que aparecieron, estos están a punto de dispararnos, cuando una nave conocida como Spetrum aparece derribando a los soldados que nos rodeaban para luego permanecer estática a un par de metros del suelo._

_No pude evitar sonreír un poco ya que cualquiera diría que esto es un deja vu de algo similar ocurrido en Fichina, por lo que mire a los chicos, por ahora estaban a salvo, tome le bastón del suelo para luego correr a la nave y subirme en su ala izquierda._

_Todo ocurrió muy rápido, el Spectrum apareció para salvarnos y ahora se elevaba nuevamente para luego tomar la misma ruta que siguió Karai._

_Rika:¿Qué fue todo eso?_

_Marcus: no sé, pero al menos estamos vivos._

_Rozalin: aja, pero ¿Quiénes serian ellos?_

_Freddy: no lo sé, pero vienen de nuestro tiempo._

_Marcus: lo dice por el Spectrum._

_Freddy: no solo por eso, este dispositivo es una creación que mi padre construyo hace un par de meses, antes de que comenzara este embrollo._

_Los había visto un momento y me alegraba que estuvieran bien, tratamos de seguir a Karai, pero se había marchado dejando tras de sí a unas cuantas naves pertenecientes a su soldados, por lo que Fox aplico la misma estrategia que en Fichina, pero aunque nos hubiésemos deshecho de ellos no impidió que perdiéramos nuevamente a Karai. Mire por la ventana a mi acompañante el cual miraba aquel paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, parado en el ala de la nave, para luego transportarse dentro de la nave con el dispositivo en su muñeca, ambos permanecimos en silencio, lo cual me resultaba sumamente incomodo._

_Falco: bueno, parece ser que la perdimos ¿verdad?_

_Este permaneció un rato en silencio sin contestarme, mirando por la ventana, para después de un rato hablar._

_Fox: podríamos ir al planeta Fortuna, ahí te explicare todo lo que sucedió._

_Mire a Fox de reojo, no podía ver su expresión, por la capucha, pero su voz me sonaba en un tono distinto, quizás frustración, dolor… no sabía exactamente que era, pero sin mas decidí que quizás las respuestas las encontraría si él no me las decía._

_Falco: ok, Fox vamos a Fortuna._

_Dirigí el Spectrum rumbo a Fortuna…_

_Llevábamos rato andando en la motocicleta, lo cual ya me tenia sumamente cansada._

_Katt: no crees que al menos podríamos descansar, llevas ya largo rato conduciendo sin llevarme a un sitio en específico._

_Falco detuvo la motocicleta cerca de un claro donde brillaba la luz de la luna, para luego ayudarme a bajar, estacionando su moto junto a un de los pocos árboles de alrededor, fue cuando mire detenidamente el lugar el cual resulto ser un mirador para ver la ciudad._

_Katt: bien al menos el paisaje es hermoso, pero ¿Por qué condujiste todo esto para traerme tan solo hasta aquí?, pudimos haber llegado mucho antes sin tener que dar todas esas vueltas, tal parece que querías que no estuviera en casa todo este tiempo._

_Falco suspiro para luego mirarme._

_Falco: simplemente quería pasear contigo Katt, después de un rato de pensar en donde podríamos pasar un rato juntos decidí que el mejor lugar era el mirador de la ciudad, además de ser un lugar romántico._

_Katt: je, je, je, ¿un sitio romántico?, por favor Falco, tú no eres el ser mas romántico de la galaxia, así que será mejor que me digas que sucede porque si no…_

_Le di la espalda fingiendo molestia, cuando Falco me abrazo cuidadosamente por detrás recargando su cabeza en mi hombro._

_Falco: ¿Por qué si no que Katt?...realmente no sucede nada, solo por decidir ser un poco más romántico, por favor ¿porque crees que sucede algo? _

_Fue cuando mi comunicador empezó a sonar por lo que solté a Katt y mire el mensaje, el cual resulto ser de Fox, al parecer ya habían encontrado y capturado a Panther, aunque no daba muchos más detalles salvo que fue llevado bajo custodia para ser interrogado al hospital de las fuerzas Cornerianas , guarde mi comunicador después de leer el mensaje, Katt me abrazo de repente para luego besarme, cuando nos separamos la mire un momento para luego abrazarla._

_Falco: ves si puedo ser un poco romántico._

_Katt: Aja, bien, no me digas ya lo averiguare después pajarito._

_Katt se recargo en mi pecho, para luego acariciar su vientre el cual se veía un poco más abultado, para finalmente romper el abrazo._

_Katt: bien pajarito será mejor que me lleves a casa y luego vas a atender tus asuntos con Fox y el resto de su equipo, ya que por eso te envió un mensaje o ¿me equivoco?_

_Falco: eh, como supiste que el mensaje era de Fox._

_Katt: je, je, je, eso es un secreto pajarito, anda vámonos ya._

_Falco: sabes que no me agrada mucho que me llames así._

_Katt: ¿Por qué? Si se escucha tan lindo_

_Ambos nos subimos en la motocicleta para que me llevara a casa._

_Continuara…_


	16. Chapter 16

_**16.- Hojas en el viento. **_

"_perdón por la tardanza, pero por diversas cuestiones me había sido imposible escribir, y cuando estaba por subirlo me quede sin Internet, je, je, je, bueno este capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes que han seguido esta historia, pero principalmente para alguien muy especial para mí, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ahora para ustedes y por ustedes aquí tienen el capitulo diez y seis"_

_Llegamos a aquel lugar el cual debido al ataque se encontraba en ruinas, lo que al menos era un alivio era que Bill y los chicos se encontrara bien, aunque por ahora los cuerpos de los caídos en el ataque ardieran en el fuego hasta volverse cenizas._

_Fox: pero Bill ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?_

_Bill: no me lo vas a creer pero apareció esa mujer a la que mencionaste, esa tal Karai, vino hasta aquí y ella sola provoco todo esto, estuvo cerca de matarme para llevarse a los chicos pero alguien más vino en nuestro auxilio._

_Krystal: ¿alguien los ayudo?_

_Marcus: así fue…oye eh mamá, de casualidad tienes tu bastón, ese que utilizabas antes de unirte al equipo Star Fox._

_Mire a Marcus, el cual se sentía algo extraño de llamarme mamá en este tiempo, por lo que simplemente sonreí, para luego contestar su pregunta._

_Krystal: bueno si y no, verán ese bastón lo tengo guardado en nuestra habitación en el Great Fox._

_Rozalin: podríamos verlo cuando regresemos al Great Fox._

_Krystal: claro, aunque no me explico para que._

_Deje a Katt en su casa después de nuestra supuesta cita, el lugar no había sido desarreglado ya que según lo que escribió Fox en el mensaje fue que encontraron a Panther inconsciente en la entrada del apartamento pero aun así decidí inspeccionarlo rápidamente y lo único que encontré fue la ventana de la habitación de Katt abierta, el que había dejado fuera de combate a Panther había entrado a través de ella, al parecer no había dejado rastro hasta que escuche un objeto pequeño de metal golpear la pared al patearlo ligeramente, me agache para recogerlo cuando Katt entro por la puerta, por lo que simplemente guarde el objeto en mi bolsillo, cerrando la ventana._

_Katt: ¿ocurre algo?_

_Falco: nada Katt, solo que ya debo irme ahora._

_Abrase a Katt y le di un beso para luego salir de su departamento._

_Miraba el paisaje de Fortuna, ahí __Oikonny nos ataco y nos enfrentamos a los aparoid, hace más de quince años, las ruinas de lo que fuera su base la mayoría ya estaban cubiertas de plantas aunque aquí no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo de aquella lucha, mire a Fox por un momento, el cual no había dicho mas nada desde que me pidió venir aquí, se había quitado la capucha que cubría su rostro, era la primera vez que lo veía desde que había recobrado la memoria, no había cambiado de cómo lo recordaba salvo por los años , salvo su mirada la cual se había vuelto un tanto fría reflejando quizás lo que paso en su vida estos quince años, de no haber sabido nada de él._

_Sentí la mirada de Falco mientras continuaba mirando el paisaje de aquella base abandonada de Fortuna._

_Fox: ¿recuerdas que cuando recobraste el conocimiento mencione que Karai intento hacerte lo mismo que a mí?_

_Falco: si, lo recuerdo._

_Fox: pues bien, te contare todo lo que sucedió inclusive desde esa misión de rescate la cual resulto ser una trampa…_

_Me encontraba sobrevolando cerca del planeta Aquas, del cual provino una señal de auxilio extraña por lo que el general Peppy, me pidió que investigara por lo que sobrevolaba sin encontrar nada en apariencia extraño cuando un rayo de energía golpeo la nave ocasionando que descendiera en una extraña fortaleza que se encontraba flotando oculta entre la niebla del océano, donde fui recibido por varios soldados los cuales me aprisionaron y nada menos que por Oikonny el cual venia en compañía de una vulpine azul la cual se parecía a Krystal._

_Oikonny: vaya, vaya, vaya a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Fox McCloud, ahora tú pagaras el haberte metido conmigo._

_Saco una jeringa con un liquido color amarillo y me la inyecto en el brazo al instante mi visión se torno borrosa a la vez que escuchaba sus voces, pero sin comprender muy bien lo que decían, para luego sumirme por completo en la inconsciencia…_

_Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación oscura, sin ventanas las paredes eran de piedra, me encontraba encadenado, sin la menor noción del tiempo que había transcurrido, y a la vez que cada vez que dormía mas de mi memoria se perdía en las sombras, hasta no recordar absolutamente nada, cuánto tiempo había pasado, no lo sabía solo conciliaba el sueño en ocasiones, además de que siempre recibía la visita de ambos lo que calculaba era un día, hasta que recibí la pronta visita de la chica, ella se agacho quedando a mi altura, retirando las cadenas de mis muñecas._

_¿?: Debes de irte de aquí, aun te queda poco tiempo._

_Fox: ¿Quién eres tú?_

_¿?: No hay tiempo de explicaciones…tú aun tienes esperanza…para no convertirte en el_

_Lo último que había dicho lo dijo en un susurro que apenas había alcanzado a oír._

_Ella me guio por los pasillos de la fortaleza en donde pude apreciar algunos cadáveres de lo que parecían unos soldados, para detenernos frente a una puerta que daba a las capsulas de escape, ella tecleo unas cosas rápidamente para luego prácticamente obligarme a introducirme en una, pude verla sonreír un poco antes de decir._

_¿?: Cuida a mi hermana y a su hijo…evita que los dañe_

_Después de eso ella misma golpeo el tablero destruyéndolo, la capsula de escape salió disparada para luego volar por el espacio…_

_Habíamos regresado al Great Fox, y por la insistencia de los chicos les mostré mi bastón_

_Krystal: muy bien este es mi bastón._

_Se lo entregue a Marcus el cual lo miro absorto en sus pensamientos, el primero en hablar fue Freddy._

_Freddy: no parece haber duda…_

_Rozalin: es el mismo bastón._

_Marcus me miro un momento, para luego devolverme el bastón._

_Marcus: hay la posibilidad de que exista otro igual, es que no puede ser el mismo._

_Krystal: no, no la hay, este bastón es creación de mi planeta natal, y prácticamente es único en su existencia ya que ni siquiera mi hermana tiene ya que fue destruido, al igual que nuestro planeta._

_Rika: entonces alguien robo el bastón en el futuro, lo mismo que el Spectrum_

_Marcus: así parece ser…_

_Marcus miro el bastón que sostenía en sus manos, para luego entregármelo._

_Krystal: bueno, no es tan fácil manejarlo, yo no he podido utilizar al 100% todas sus habilidades, el único que ha alcanzado un desarrollo mayor fue tu padre, no creo que haya nadie más que pueda alcanzar al máximo su potencial._

_Guarde el bastón para luego mirar a los chicos, los cuales se veían algo contrariados, pero no dijeron más._

_Camine distraídamente por el pasillo pensando en todo aquello que a mi parecer resultaba extraño, un día simplemente el bastón desapareció sin dejar rastro el día que cumplí 11 años y ahora 4 años después regresando al pasado encuentro al sujeto que lo tiene el cual ha desarrollado el potencial de ese bastón por lo que pude apreciar inclusive llegando más lejos que mi padre…tan distraído estaba en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien venia por lo que choque con él quien resulto ser mi tío Slippy._

_Marcus: perdóname tío Slippy no te vi_

_Slippy: wow, no hay problema, acabo de revisar la información de lo ocurrido en el ataque del enemigo y la ayuda misteriosa que recibieron y hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención pensaba decírselo a Fox y a Falco cuando regresaran, pero considero mejor comentártelo a ti antes._

_Seguí a Slippy a la sala de mando donde ROB tecleaba rápidamente, las grabaciones de aquel ataque pasaron deteniéndose en la escena donde el spectrum despego con el sujeto trepado en el ala izquierda, mire la escena detenida, esperando que me dijera algo._

_Slippy: no notas nada._

_Marcus: ¿que tiene?, solo es ese sujeto loco haciendo una maniobra suicida._

_Mi tio Slippy se rio un poco, para luego mirarme divertido._

_Slippy: bueno esa maniobra loca como tú dices y debes saberlo no es muy común, nadie estaría tan loco como para subirse en el ala de una nave para disparar a otras._

_Marcus: bueno pues parece que es el primero que lo hace…_

_Slippy: oh, entonces al parecer, ¿nadie te ha contado sobre la vez que tu padre hizo esa maniobra?_

_Al escuchar eso me quede frio, mi padre alguna vez hizo esa maniobra, mire a mi tio Slippy asombrado._

_Slippy: si así Fox realizo dos veces esa maniobra, una de ellas fue en Fichina y la otra fue en la ciudad ambas en nuestro enfrentamiento contra los aparoid, inclusive Falco dijo que estaba loco por hacer algo así, y eso que él era quien conducía el arwing en Fichina._

_Marcus: yo no lo sabía._

_Me quede mirando la imagen congelada frente a mí, preguntándome si no era demasiada coincidencia que ese sujeto tuviera el bastón de mi madre y realizara una acción tan arriesgada que solo mi padre había hecho._

_Continuara… _


	17. Chapter 17

**_17.- Fragmentos_**

"_Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, por lo cual he continuado, espero que sea de su agrado, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo 17_"

_Todo se encontraba oscuro desde hacía un tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, no sabía si era de día o de noche, sabía que estaba viva ya que el dolor que en ocasiones experimentaba era la prueba de ello, y aunque no podía moverme ya que también sentía mi cuerpo completamente entumecido y mis parpados sumamente pesados, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta este punto, que me había sucedido, quería abrir los ojos para comprobar donde me encontraba y confirmar la sospecha que tenia de haber sido capturada por el enemigo aunque no recordaba exactamente como sucedió._

_Fue cuando escuche unos murmullos, tres voces que hablaban eran las voces de dos hombres y una mujer, aunque no entendía su conversación, ya que mi mente no captaba esta por completo captando solo frases, las voces se me hicieron algo lejanas y vagamente familiares._

_¿? 1.- estuvo realmente cerca eso…_

_¿? 2.- lo bueno es que no estábamos muy lejos…_

_¿? 3.- al parecer está desesperado por cambiar de cuerpo… _

_¿? 1.- ellos no saben que esta aquí…_

_¿? 2.- es probable que crean que está muerta…_

_¿? 1.- y ahora tendrán más firme esa idea de que eres el enemigo…_

_¿?2.- Sabes que ella no es la culpable de lo ocurrido en su planeta…_

_¿? 3.- eso es al menos lo que dijo…_

_¿? 1.- por lo que sabemos a abandonado su cuerpo, utilizando a otro de manera provisional, aunque espera hacerse con el de otra persona…_

_¿? 3.- que resulta ser precisamente el de ella…_

_¿? 2.- ¿Cuánto crees que esperara?..._

_¿? 1.- no hay certeza de que planee estar así por mucho tiempo…_

_¿? 3.- dijo que no hay tiempo límite para que lo haga, solo está tratando de hacerse con alguno de nosotros o de los chicos…_

_¿? 2.-ella estará segura aquí, por ahora el que me preocupa es ahora tu hijo, ellos sobrevivieron a aquella explosión pero…_

_¿?3.- Ella es algo importante para él y cree que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver con su muerte…_

_¿?2.- El aun no sabe quién eres en realidad…_

_¿?1.-no solamente peleamos un momento ya que estuvo a punto de matar a la única que sabe cómo detenerlo…_

_¿?3.- la única ventaja que tenemos ahora es que el pasado quedo libre de su presencia, ahora lo importante es luchar por nuestro presente…_

_No entendía mucho su conversación, cuando una voz metálica sonó repentinamente, la cual reconocí al instante como la de ROB._

_ROB.- los signos vitales de Rozalin muestran que recobrara el conocimiento las otras voces se silenciaron a la vez que fui capaz de abrir los ojos aunque mi visión era sumamente borrosa distinguí una habitación que parecía ser de un hospital y vi 4 figuras borrosas reconociendo solo a una de ellas la cual era ROB, una de ellas se acerco a mí y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que era el sujeto encapuchado que nos había salvado en aquella ocasión que nos quedamos bajo la custodia de Bill Grey, aunque no lo distinguía bien debido a que mi visión era aun borrosa sentí su mirada sobre mi aunque no viera su rostro, cuando escuche la voz femenina._

_¿?2.- Bueno eso indica que las heridas no son tan graves como creímos en un principio, por ahora lo mejor será dejarla descansar._

_¿?3.- ok eso me reconforta un poco, bueno iré a ver a nuestra otra "visitante"_

_ROB y dos de las figuras se marcharon dejándome a solas con el encapuchado._

_¿?1.-por ahora debes descansar, ya que tu cuerpo no ha tenido el descanso necesaria nada más que el "sueño forzado" para curar tus heridas debes descansar…_

_Cerré los ojos debido al cansancio de mi cuerpo cuando escuche entre sueños un susurro que no se si seria producto del mismo sueño._

_¿?.-gracias por estar a su lado Rozalin-chan._

_Me encontraba sentado mirando a través de la ventana, aun sin creer lo que apenas algunas horas atrás había sucedido, al menos el pasado había sido salvado y ahora debíamos restablecer nuestro presente acabando de una vez por todas con Karai y sus estúpidos aliados, lleve mi mano a mi cuello donde reposaba el guardapelo de ella, mientras mi ira y mi dolor aumentaban con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, el encapuchado resulto ser nuestro enemigo ya que protegió a Karai después de que ella lanzara ese extraño ataque contra Rozalin y uno de sus propios soldados, eliminando a los dos, cerré mi puño con fuerza debido a la frustración que sentía debía detenerlos antes de que todo estuviera perdido y muriera más gente inocente, cerré mis ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran cuando un brillo salió del bolsillo de mi chamarra la cual no me había quitado desde que regresamos a nuestro tiempo hacia unas horas, por lo que introduje mi mano sacando del bolsillo el objeto que emitía ese brillo, cuál no sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que era el bastón de mi madre el cual tenía una nota atada a su alrededor, desdoble la nota para leerla, la cual decía:_

_"No pierdas la esperanza, úsalo para salvar a los que amas" _

_Atte. Krystal_

_Mire el bastón y aquella nota, tomando una decisión que me había invadido desde hacía un momento y aquel sentimiento que aunque sentía por vez primera me superaba demasiado venganza, tomaría venganza de todos aquellos que eliminaron a la persona que mas amaba, pase el dorso de mi mano secando las lagrimas que habían brotado nuevamente._

_Mire a Marcus oculta tras la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta, en una mano sostenía el bastón que mi yo del pasado colocara en su bolsillo, no me gustaba verlo así, y menos que el despidiera esos sentimientos negativos de venganza, metí la mano en mi bolsillo, encontrándome con aquel pañuelo que momentos atrás me diera Slippy, en el venia una sortija de matrimonio que el Falco del pasado encontró en el apartamento de Katt, cuando aprendieron a Panther, estaba algo maltratado con el tiempo pero no había duda era la sortija que hacia juego con la mía, la sortija de matrimonio que Fox llevaba consigo, la sostuve en mi mano mirándola, solamente Slippy y yo sabíamos entonces que Fox estaba vivo y que viajo al pasado, estaba feliz por ello y a la vez intrigada, ya que si estaba vivo ¿por qué no regreso con nosotros?, mire el anillo en busca de una respuesta, sin encontrar alguna que cerrara el vacio de mi corazón._

_Me senté en el sillón mirando el cielo gris que cubría los escombros de la ciudad de Corneria el lugar donde había nacido, y donde había dejado a mi familia 15 años atrás, mire el objeto que traía sujeto en mi mano izquierda el trozo de una gema que colgaba de una cadena, el fragmento de aquel sello que era capaz de detener a aquella creatura que había estado en el cuerpo de Karai y ahora cambiando de cuerpo había entrado a ese sujeto el comandante del ejército que tiempo atrás había sido de Andross aunque ese no había sido el cuerpo que él quería, por alguna razón que desconocía era el de Rozalin, la hija de mi mejor amigo, eso me tenia preocupado, al menos por ahora Rozalin estaba segura aquí, aunque eso llevara a pensar a mi hijo que ella estaba muerta, y lo peor de todo es que él querría venganza como yo alguna vez lo desee, vengarme del asesino de mi padre, me recargue en el respaldo del sillón intentando relajarme, por ahora debía de buscar una mejor solución a todo esto, y sobre todo lo principal ahora era la seguridad de Rozalin, aunque significara que debía de pelear contra mis seres queridos, por ahora no había otra salida, cerré los ojos, cuando una taza de café estaba colocada frente a mí, por lo que levante la vista, para cruzarme con la mirada de Amanda, la esposa de Slippy._

_Amanda: ¿sigues preocupado por las acciones del enemigo? _

_Fox: en parte si, creí que entendía lo que buscaba pero al parecer no es así…_

_Amanda: lo dices porque intento apoderarse del cuerpo de Rozalin_

_Fox: asi es, no es que la subestime, ya que tiene varios talentos es solo que…_

_Amanda: su enfermedad_

_Fox: así es, este ente busca las habilidades de otros para apoderarse de ellas, utilizando sus cuerpos, a la vez que elimina el alma poco a poco adueñándose del cuerpo hasta que este deja de servirle…_

_Amanda: piensas que el fragmento del espíritu de ese sello este en ella_

_Fox: es una posibilidad, el sello se compone de tres elementos, Karai es uno de ellos, junto con este colgante, el cual carece de energía sin el tercer elemento._

_Amanda me miro sin decir nada más, por lo que permanecimos en silencio, cuando ROB rompió el silencio con su voz metálica._

_ROB: mis sensores detectan un mensaje entrante de origen desconocido, alguien logro acceder a nuestro sistema de comunicación, ¿permito el enlace?_

_Me coloque la capucha para ocultar mi rostro, mientras que Amanda salió de la habitación_

_Fox: ok ROB, permite el enlace._

_ROB: permitiendo enlace, estableciendo comunicación._

_Desperté de golpe, resintiendo el dolor de las heridas, por el hecho de enderezarme rápidamente recorrí el lugar para buscar un indicio de donde me encontraba notando que era como una habitación de hospital, pero muy diferente a la del Great Fox, me quede pensativa tratando de recordar los sucesos anteriores sin mucho éxito, me levante de la cama cuando una voz a mi espalda llamo mi atención._

_¿?: Rozie, aun no es muy recomendable que te muevas, o tus heridas no cerraran completamente._

_Me detuve en seco al escucharla ya que la voz la había escuchado en el pasado, pero no tenía ese tono especial de un padre, ya que aun no había nacido ni se había formado por completo ese lazo de padre e hija que me unía a él, por lo que me gire despacio, en la esquina de la habitación, alejada un tanto de la cama, se encontraba de pie recargado en la pared la figura de un hombre al cual había añorado todo este tiempo, mi padre Falco Lombardi._

_Continuara…_


	18. Chapter 18

_**18.- Amigos del pasado, enemigos del presente.**_

"_Gracias por sus comentarios, y perdón por la tardanza de los capítulos, pero he tenido problemas para escribir, aparte de que luego vienen los bloqueos de escritor jejeje, o cuando uno se siente mal y no escribe nada, Star Fox y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo, pero la historia y algunos personajes son míos, espero siga recibiendo sus comentarios que son los que me inspiran a continuar" _

_Salí de la habitación para permanecer afuera, ya que había visto la procedencia del mensaje que se había enlazado a nuestra frecuencia, era de origen desconocido en apariencia pero el único que podría hacerlo era mi esposo Slippy, el mensaje holográfico estaría por entrar por lo que no era bueno que me vieran ahí por la seguridad de los chicos y para que nuestro enemigo verdadero no sospechara el hecho de que Fox aun vivía, me recargue en la puerta para poder escuchar aquella voz que hacia un tiempo no escuchaba y que ahora estaría cargada de rencor por la supuesta muerte de la pequeña Rozalin._

_Una imagen holográfica proveniente del mensaje se formo aunque al principio no era muy clara esta se estabilizo para formar la imagen de Slippy, el cual se veía algo cansado con el pasar de estos 15 años sobre todo después de los ataques sobre la ciudad que iniciara el enemigo, permanecí sentado observando su rostro que denotaba seriedad y sobre todo un sentimiento de dolor y rencor, me había colocado la capucha que ocultaba mi rostro, mirándolo con algo de nostalgia, ambos permanecimos en silencio hasta que fui yo el que decidió romperlo, sobre todo porque sabía que las cosas no funcionarían si ellos sabían la verdad._

_Fox: vaya a que debo que la resistencia haya establecido contacto conmigo después de 2 meses de haber "robado" este buque espacial._

_Slippy: es solo que aun no entiendo porque el general o mejor dicho Peppy pudo haber confiado en alguien como tú, para darte las claves de esa nave, ya que desde un principio estabas con el enemigo._

_Fox: lo dices por la muerte de esa chiquilla, sabes desde un principio que si ella iba al pasado moriría sin remedio, cuando la dejaste ir ahí, ella ya había tomado esa decisión._

_Slippy: así es, pero Marcus dijo que tú eres el responsable de su muerte ya que permitiste que Karai la atacara junto a uno de sus soldados…tu deber era cuidar de ellos , eso fue lo que me dijo Peppy antes de morir en aquel ataque, que había encontrado a alguien que podía detener todo esto, y no has hecho nada por ayudarnos._

_Me mordí levemente el labio inferior, que gracias a la capucha ninguna de mis acciones se notaba._

_Fox: jejeje, Peppy…el general Peppy no era nada más que un soñador, al igual que tu, que creían que sería fácil detener a Karai sin la muerte de sus seres queridos, esa chiquilla murió por estúpida…y todos ustedes morirán igual si siguen actuando así, esta es una guerra peor que la librada contra Andross, ya que el enemigo es algo que va mas allá de lo imaginable._

_Slippy estaba por decir algo mas cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Marcus, el cual miro a Slippy primero y luego la imagen holográfica de la conexión._

_Marcus: entonces es por eso que la búsqueda del Spectrum dejo de llevarse a cabo, el general Peppy, al que quise como a un abuelo para mi confió en ti para ayudarnos con la guerra contra Karai y tú… ¡la ayudaste!, ¡¿responde?_

_Permanecí en silencio por un instante, no esperaba verlo a él ahí, a mi hijo, pero las cosas debían ser así._

_Fox: así es chico, ya que ella es la única capaz de arreglar esta situación._

_Marcus: ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, ella no puede arreglar esto, todas las vidas que a tomado, solo puede mejorar esta situación si ella deja de existir…¡¿eliminare su existencia como ella lo hizo con Rozalin?_

_Fox: eso no es posible, ella no dejara de existir no lo puedo permitir, y si alguno de ustedes trata de eliminarla se las verá conmigo._

_Marcus: entonces está decidido, y… si eres nuestro enemigo_

_Fox: que así sea, chico, entonces desde ahora seremos enemigos._

_Me acomode nuevamente en la cama, secándome aquellas lágrimas que habían salido, aunque había intentado no llorar fue algo que no pude evitar, mi padre se sentó a la orilla de la cama a mi lado, secándome las lagrimas, fue cuando recordé lo que había sucedido antes, habíamos encontrado la fortaleza de Karai, la cual se encontraba varada sobre el planeta Fortuna, teníamos la oportunidad de detenerla sin afectar más el pasado, así que llegamos al lugar gracias al equipo del pasado, el Star Fox, pero todo fue una trampa, una trampa en la cual fui atacada a muerte junto a uno de los comandantes del el que fue el ejercito de Andross, entonces falle en mi misión de detener Karai, baje la vista sumamente apenada debido a que estuve a punto de morir en vano._

_Rozalin: yo he fallado…no fui capaz de detenerla y quizás ahora Marcus y los otros están, inclusive los miembros del pasado fueron…_

_No pude terminar la oración ya que mi padre coloco un dedo sobre mis labios impidiéndome decir algo más._

_Falco: descuida Marcus y los demás están vivos, inclusive los miembros del equipo Star Fox en el pasado sobrevivieron a la trampa que les fue tendida, gracias a que él interfirió, aunque eso costo que en apariencia Marcus y los otros creyeran que has muerto._

_Rozalin: Marcus…él cree que estoy…muerta…pero ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?, y porque desapareciste así papá todos creímos que habías muerto._

_Mi padre me miro brevemente, para luego suspirar._

_Falco: la respuesta a tu primera pregunta no lo sé con exactitud, salvo que las cosas se complicaron por lo que todo indicaba tu muerte, y créeme que es mejor que no te comuniques con Marcus y los demás y que sigan creyendo que estas muerta y lo segundo estoy vivo al igual que tu gracias a él, no recuerdo todo lo que paso y debido a que tenia amnesia no podía regresar además de la gravedad de las heridas que me causo Karai._

_Rozalin: ¿a quién te refieres papá?, ¿ quien nos salvo…_

_Mi voz salió en un susurro, fue cuando la puerta se abrió, por ella apareció mi tía Amanda, la cual había desaparecido días antes del gran ataque a la ciudad, ya que unos maleantes la habían secuestrado para adueñarse del proyecto en el que el tío Slippy trabajaba querían apoderarse del Spectrum, todo había indicado que había muerto._

_Rozalin: tía Amanda pero…_

_Amanda: me alegra ver que estas bien Rozalin…_

_Ella hizo una pausa para mirar a mi padre, su mirada era triste, mi padre la miro sin decir nada._

_Amanda: …ellos nos han declarado sus enemigos._

_Mi padre me miro un breve instante, para luego mirar a mi tía nuevamente._

_Falco: esto significa que la cuartada que tramo funciono…y ¿Cómo esta él?_

_Amanda: está en el cuarto de mando con ROB, no creo que le haya sentado muy bien el hecho de que fuese el mismo Marcus quien lo tachase de enemigo y lo amenazara con matarlo a él y a Karai…_

_Mire a ambos sin entender bien su conversación, por lo que sin más me levante de nuevo de la cama, y me pare entre ellos dos._

_Rozalin: ¿podrían explicarme que es lo que está pasando?, creo que tengo que saber el hecho de que me digas que no debo contactar a Marcus para decirle que estoy con vida, además…_

_Fui interrumpida por mi padre, por lo que ya no dije mas permaneciendo en silencio_

_Falco: eres igual de testaruda que tu madre, en fin yo no te lo puedo explicar, pero sígueme, ya que él si puede explicártelo después de todo él es quien pose toda la información sobre este asunto._

_Salimos de la enfermería para dirigirnos a la sala de mandos de este buque creado por el tío Slippy, llegando a una puerta algo retirada, al fondo de un pasillo, tía Amanda llamo a la puerta cuando escuche la voz metálica de ROB, autorizando la entrada, el lugar estaba un tanto a oscuras por lo que no veía con claridad, camine un par de pasos, hasta quedar cerca de una silla donde un figura permanecía sentada mirando el panorama que se veía desde la ventana de aquel buque, era un blanco paisaje lo que se veía en el exterior lo cual indicaba que afuera nevaba, por lo que pude deducir que el lugar donde estábamos era Fichina, la silla se giro mostrándome al encapuchado que nos había salvado en el pasado, permanecí ahí de pie en silencio, sabía que me miraba aunque yo no pudiera apreciar su rostro, me sentí algo intimidada, pero decidí armarme de valor para encararlo después de todo debía saber la verdad._

_Rozalin: ¿por qué no debo decirle a Marcus que me encuentro con vida?_

_Este permaneció en silencio, un breve momento, para luego comenzar a reír._

_¿?: Veo que Falco tenía razón con respecto a tu carácter eres igual a tu madre, y si también reaccionas igual que tu padre._

_Este se puso en de pie, era un poco más alto que Marcus, me dio la espalda._

_¿?: Es necesario que tanto ellos como el enemigo crean que estas muerta, es por eso que destruí tu comunicador, además de que justo en ese momento atravesé tu cuerpo con el bastón, para darles la impresión de que te había matado, además de rescatar a Karai._

_Rozalin: por qué hiciste algo así, Marcus sospechaba que eras parte del enemigo, y yo discutí con él diciéndole todo lo contrario ¿por qué salvaste a Karai? Acaso en realidad estas aliado con el enemigo…_

_Recordé algo que me dijo Marcus y que comprobé cuando Karai nos ataco ella controlaba a las personas, principalmente a los muertos mire de reojo a mi padre y a mi tia, acaso era posible que ellos fuesen controlados por el enemigo…_

_¿?. Te equivocas tanto Falco como Amanda están vivos y te puedo asegura que no han sido controlados por el enemigo al igual que yo…_

_El sujeto quien seguía dándome la espalda levanto las manos y retiro la capucha que cubría su cabeza, por lo cual me quede asombrada, incapaz de moverme debido al shock…_

_¿?:…lo que buscamos es detener al enemigo de verdad el cual no es por supuesto Karai._

_Continuara…_


	19. Chapter 19

_**19.- El dolor de tu corazón.**_

"_gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, y también por sus comentarios que son los que me han animado a continuar escribiendo, se que luego tardo bastante en actualizarlo y le pido disculpas trato de escribir más seguido, pero luego me es imposible, principalmente por el tiempo, del cual luego no dispongo pero absolutamente de nada, o si no de que se me vaya la idea de lo que iba a escribir, que eso es luego lo más frustrante del asunto, en fin gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, y espero leerlos pronto ya que son quienes me inspiran con sus comentarios."_

_Me encontraba en la cama de aquel hospital, al menos me habían quitado la estricta vigilancia que me habían puesto debido a todo el incidente que paso, cosa que no espera fuese que los cargos fuesen retirados por el mismo Fox McCloud después de que fui yo quien trate de eliminarlo, había perdido la cordura, pero después de esa noche, la había recuperado después de librarme de aquello que me había hecho perderla, mire a través der la ventana, el día era agradable, mi visión se topo con un parque que estaba en las afueras del hospital, había niños jugando en aquel lugar, niños que no hubiesen tenido un futuro de haber continuado con todo esto, me recline de nuevo en la cama cuando me punzo de nuevo la herida del pecho, llevándome la mano al lugar, recordé de nuevo esa noche poco después de haber sido traído aquí, y dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana por la cual el apareció y me prometió que la salvaría, el ser del que me había enamorado y el cual no tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando la culpa era de quienes decidieron que ella seria quien debía cargar con ese peso, los sabios de la tribu del planeta Cerinia, ellos escogieron la opción más fácil de todo, sin prever lo que podría pasar en el futuro, la destrucción de otros mundos, y la destrucción de su planeta, cerré los ojos para grabar en mi memoria aquella promesa que me haría el sujeto a quien llegue a odiar y que ahora respetaba debido a que él había perdido mucho, a su esposa y a su hijo y 15 años de su vida…fue en esta misma habitación hace tres meses atrás._

_Me desperté de golpe, notando que estaba amarrado en aquella cama de hospital, no había cumplido mi objetivo de eliminar a Katt Monroe, y sintiéndome extraño de pensar en lo que estuve por hacer fue cuando un sonido proveniente de la ventana me interrumpió en mis pensamientos, era el mismo sujeto quien me detuviera en casa de Monroe, este se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana, sentía que me observaba a pesar de no verle el rostro, por lo que sonreí con algo de ironía._

_Panther: vaya es la segunda vez que te veo, no esperaba que me salvaras después de que intentase matar a tu yo en este tiempo…eh Fox McCloud._

_Mi visitante se retiro la capucha que cubría su rostro para luego levantarse del marco de la ventana acercándose a la cama soltándome de los grilletes metálicos que me sujetaban a esta._

_Fox: al menos ya recobraste parte de tu cordura._

_Panther: ¿no te preocupas por que las cámaras de vigilancia te vean?, en este tiempo podría ser terrible que vean que hay dos McCloud_

_Fox: ya me encargue de eso Caroso, por el momento somos solo tú y yo sin interrupciones, dime ¿qué planes tiene Karai?, ¿Cómo es que Karai te utilizo a ti para "destruirme" en este tiempo?_

_Panther: ¿de qué hablas?_

_Fox: en el tiempo del que vengo ella fue liberada por Andrew Oikonny, el cual investigaba uno de sus viejos laboratorios y ella no estaba totalmente atrapada por esa oscuridad el que quiso acabar conmigo en ese momento fue Oikonny no tú._

_Panther: oh entiendo quizás sea por esto, un extraño chico se me apareció cerca de tres semanas antes de que apareciera Karai con esa propuesta de "eliminarte"._

_Saque el extraño dije que traia colgando en el cuello quitándomelo y entregándoselo._

_Fox: ¿un extraño chico?_

_Panther: tendría más o menos la misma edad que tu hijo y esa chica la hija de Lombardi, tenía cierto parecido con esta última salvo que sus plumas eran de un tono más oscuro…_

_Por un momento se quedo pensativo para luego dirigirse a la ventana dispuesto a marcharse, por lo que suspire pesadamente._

_Panther: oye debes de salvarla…_

_El se giro para mirarme, note su mirada escudriñándome por lo que no pude evitar desviar la mia._

_Fox: ¿disculpa?..._

_Panther: salva a Karai , ella no es malvada…_

_Fox: eso lo sé… descuida no dejare que ella muera_

_Este se giro y salió por la ventana por la que había entrado para luego marcharse…fue cuando el sonido de la puerta me saco de mis recuerdos regresándome al presente._

_La lluvia caía de nuevo fuertemente, mientras caminaba con mi hijo por aquel cementerio, el cielo era gris como de costumbre, este lugar había perdido aquel cielo azul y aquel esplendor que la caracterizaba, llegamos frente a aquella nueva lapida que había sido colocada discretamente para recordar a aquellos que se habían ido, mi hijo le deposito flores mientras un par de lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mire aquellas letras grabadas en la piedra Rozalin Lombardi, no pude evitar sentir un dolor en mi pecho, ella había aceptado realizar una misión que en gran parte se consideraría suicida por evitar la muerte de mi esposo, lo cual resulto irónico ya que todo apuntaba que él continuaba con vida, cosa que preferí que quedara entre Slippy y yo nada mas, ya que eso acabaría destrozando a Katt, ya que ella había sufrido en muy poco tiempo la pérdida de su esposo y ahora la pérdida de su única hija mire aquella lapida por unos minutos cuando sentí una presencia cercana, por lo que mire a Marcus para ver si él lo había sentido, Marcus permaneció en silencio levantándose de repente, me miro un poco para luego preguntarme._

_Marcus: ¿ocurre algo mamá?_

_Permanecí un momento en silencio, para luego mover la cabeza en señal negativa, mientras caminábamos rumbo al pasaje secreto que se encontraba en una parte del límite del cementerio._

_Krystal: no, no es nada, es solo que quería permanecer un momento más aquí, tu podrías adelantarte y regresar para que Slippy no se preocupe más por nosotros ok._

_Marcus asintió y se marchó rumbo a la base oculta, no sin antes decirme que regresara con cuidado por la presencia del enemigo en la ciudad, yo asentí de que no se preocupara por mí, el dio la vuelta y desapareció por el viejo pasaje del cementerio._

_Ya que me asegure que Marcus se hubiese marchado regrese hasta donde sentí la presencia no paso mucho para que la encontrara frente a la tumba de mi esposo, al principio había tenido mis dudas, pero ahora que estaba más cerca de la presencia todas mis dudas desaparecieron, me quede de pie a unos cuantos pasos de donde aquella figura estaba de pie de espaldas a mí._

_Krystal: ya veo porque desde que te contrato el general Peppy nunca te vi en persona…_

_¿?: Eso es porque tus habilidades son únicas Krystal, hubieses sabido quien era yo, y eso no hubiese sido bueno, aunque las cosas no salieron del todo como deberían ser._

_Krystal: ¡¿porque no debía saberlo? Estuvimos todos muy preocupados por ti, todos la pasamos muy mal, principalmente yo y tu hijo…dime ¿porque?...Fox._

_Él se giró hacia mí, y sin darme cuenta acorto la distancia que había entre nosotros, sentí sus brazos rodeándome, y su cálido aliento contra mi oído._

_Fox: me fue imposible regresar._

_Cerré los ojos por la sorpresa mientras sentía su respiración cerca de mi cuello y la calidez de sus manos, fue cuando unas imágenes cruzaron por mi mente no eran imágenes muy claras pero sentí una ráfaga de sentimientos correr a través de ellas, confusión, tristeza, dolor, frustración, entre otras, cuando las imágenes desaparecieron él ya me había soltado, volviendo a quedar de espaldas a mí._

_Fox: al parecer las cosas se complicaran aún más._

_Me quede en silencio inmóvil al sentir una presencia la cual se aproximaba esa presencia la había sentido antes, fue cuando mi hermana apareció, aquel día cuando sus soldados se habían llevado a Marcus. _

_Miraba por la ventana, los chicos habían regresado a su tiempo, todos menos ella, mi hija del futuro Rozalin, la cual había muerto, ella era testaruda, igual que Falco, me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando un dolor en la columna me hizo regresar a la realidad, me levante con cuidado, después de todo apenas tenía 6 meses, y aunque mis chequeos salían bien, no podía dejar de preocuparme, además decidido no ver a mi bebe en un ultrasonido, debido a que ya la había conocido en la realidad._

_Katt: ¡rayos no puede ser que ya vaya a nacer!, y ahora qué hago Amanda salió y no creo poder esperar a que ella regrese._

_Fui a mi habitación con cuidado, para luego salir a la estancia con el teléfono, en la mano, marque el número del hospital para hablar con mi amiga y doctora, estaba tratando de comunicarme con ella cuando el timbre de mi departamento sonó, por lo cual me levante para abrir, quizás era Amanda que había olvidado las llaves, abrí la puerta y me sorprendió un poco quienes se encontraban en mi puerta, no era que no quisiera verlos, solo que era extraño._

_Katt: vaya, a que debo el hecho de que me visiten ustedes dos._

_Bill: oh Katt, simplemente era una visita después de no verte en meses, además de que bueno yo…pues escuche lo que había pasado…_

_Fox permaneció en silencio un tiempo, suspiro fue cuando recordé lo que había pasado con Rozalin, por lo que me puse un tanto triste._

_Fox: ¿cómo estas Katt?_

_Katt: pues yo…_

_Fue cuando una punzada de dolor me recordó lo que sucedía, y sujetándome del brazo de Fox, susurre._

_Katt: necesito ir al hospital, creo que mi bebe ya va a nacer._

_Continuara…_


	20. Chapter 20

_**20.-Encuentros (parte 1).**_

"_espero les guste este capítulo, el cual me esmere para escribirlo y subirlo en el menor tiempo posible, lo cual me resulta algo complicado por todo lo que tengo que hacer, pero bueno, gracias a todos por sus comentarios que son los que me animan a escribir y continuar esta historia, esperando que siga siendo de su agrado, ahora para todos ustedes el capítulo 20"_

_Me encontraba sentado esperando el regreso de Krystal y de Marcus, los cuales aún no habían aparecido y eso comenzaba a preocuparme ya que podrían haber sido capturados por el enemigo, sacudí mi cabeza de manera negativa mientras me hice un reclamo en voz alta._

_Slippy: ¡¿rayos, Slippy porque tienes que ser tan negativo?_

_Katt: quizás porque si no, no serias tu _

_Me gire a mirar a Katt, la cual había salido de su habitación después de varios días de estar encerrada por lo ocurrido con Rozalin, Katt sonreía un poco al parecer tratando de mostrarse fuerte ante lo recién ocurrido._

_Katt: veras que estarán de regreso muy pronto Slippy, ellos son muy fuertes y estarán bien._

_La observe por unos instantes, a punto de decir algo cuando escuche un extraño sonido proveniente del comunicador, era un mensaje entrante que no conocía, por lo que lo puse en la pantalla al principio estaba en blanco por un momento pensé que era un error, cuando recorrí mas el recuadro el cual tenía unas coordenadas, y después dos letras, F.L._

_Al principio no le encontré un significado, hasta que cheque las coordenadas que eran se trataba de…el cinturón de asteroides cerca de Katina, me levante de la silla en la que había estado sentado. _

_Slippy: Katt, estate al pendiente del regreso de Marcus y Krystal, yo tengo un asunto que debo resolver de inmediato._

_Salí sin dar ninguna otra explicación marchándome sin apartar la vista, hasta donde se encontraba nuestro hangar de despegue de nuestras naves, mire mi nave el __Bullfrog, hacía tiempo que no la usaba pero no había otra opción por lo que me subí en ella y me marche._

_Permanecimos en silencio escondidos tras una de las enormes lapidas que había en el cementerio, había sido un rápido movimiento por parte de Fox el hecho de que llegáramos ahí en primer lugar, mire a Fox por un momento, mientras dije en un susurro._

_Krystal: no puede ser que Karai nos encontrara…_

_Fox: no se trata de Karai si no el ser que se encontraba dentro de ella._

_Krystal: ¿dentro de ella?_

_Fox: en realidad no sabes todo lo que se oculta tras la destrucción de tu planeta natal Krys…_

_Lo mire algo molesta, no esperaba que el dijera algo así y que defendiese a quien había causado tanto daño._

_Krystal: y ¡supongo que tú sí!_

_Fox me miro por unos segundos, para luego suspirar pesadamente._

_Fox: al menos conozco un poco más a fondo lo que en verdad paso…_

_Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando la voz del sujeto sonó por el lugar._

_¿?: Vamos no se escondan sé que están por aquí, no voy a hacerles daño solo quiero que respondan un par de preguntas._

_Permanecimos en silencio nuevamente preparándonos para encararlo ya que al parecer no nos dejaría otra opción._

_Entre en la habitación de Panther el cual regreso al presente ya que se había quedado pensativo, me senté en la silla cercana, justo frente a él, esperaba que dijera algo pero no lo hizo, tras un largo silencio el cual estaba a punto de romper el hablo primero._

_Panther: lo siento mucho Krystal, siento mucho las cosas que he hecho contra ustedes._

_Eso me tomo ligeramente desprevenida, pero aun así sonreí, pude sondear que era sincero en lo que decía._

_Krystal: está bien Panther… pero dime a que se debe este cambio repentino de actitud…ya que aun hace unos días querías eliminarnos._

_Panther: aún permanecía algo de "oscuridad "dentro de mí._

_Krystal: ¡¿oscuridad?_

_Panther: si "oscuridad", es el nombre que tiene esa creatura…la cual habita dentro de tu hermana Karai…_

_Me encontraba recargado en una pared de aquel hospital donde Caroso permanecía, cuando un mensaje entro a mi comunicador, era de Katt, la cual se encontraba en el hospital, ya que al parecer estaba a punto de dar a luz, Fox y Bill estaban con ella, por lo que escuche en un susurro la voz de Krystal que me decía que fuera con ella que ella me alcanzaría después de averiguar unas cosas, por lo que me marche de ahí rumbo al hospital para ver a mi esposa…_

_Llegue a la ubicación en el cinturón de asteroides donde había encontrado el Sky claw, todo parecía tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, como para darme cuenta que debía de haber alguien más ahí, por lo simplemente encendí la radio en una frecuencia al azar y dije en voz alta más para mí que para alguien más._

_Slippy: oh vamos sé que hay alguien ahí._

_De repente, el buque que cree junto con Amanda basándome en el Great fox se hizo visible, lo cual significaba que aquel sujeto era quien me mando el mensaje, eso me molesto ya que como supo las coordenadas donde perdí nuevamente a alguien importante para mí, un miembro más de mi familia, por lo que decidí encararlo en persona, pidiendo permiso para abordar y dispuesta a hacerlo aunque no me lo diera, para mi sorpresa la puerta de acceso se abrió por lo que entre no sin antes tomar un blaster, nunca fui muy hábil con las armas pero había estado practicando mucho desde que Fox desapareció, guarde el blaster y aterrice en la plataforma, donde me prepare para hacerle frente a aquel sujeto, cuando a mi espalda escuche una voz sumamente conocida._

_¿?: Vaya veo que viniste preparado para todo Slippy._

_Me gire lentamente para ver a quien apareció por la puerta era a alguien a quien no esperaba ver y mucho menos con vida después de todo aquello…_

_Continuara…_


	21. Chapter 21

_**21.- Encuentros (Parte 2)**_

"_hola a todos, Star Fox pertenece a Nintendo, pero la historia es mía, gracias a todos por sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y como me había quedado muy largo por eso lo dividí en dos partes bueno espero les guste"_

_Me gire lentamente al escuchar aquella voz, no podía creer que la escucharía de nuevo el recuerdo de cuando tomó la decisión de marcharse solo a enfrentar a Karai regreso…_

_Llegue al hangar donde ocultábamos las naves debido al reciente ataque recibió en la ciudad, había encontrado la ubicación de la fortaleza de Karai en donde tenían prisionero a Marcus._

_Slippy: insisto que lo que piensas hacer es una locura Falco._

_Falco: no hay otra alternativa Slippy, es mi ahijado y no puedo abandonarlo y menos porque se lo prometí a Fox._

_Slippy: lo sé pero…es prácticamente un suicidio_

_Falco: no, tengo una estrategia, además de que tengo muchas cosas por las cuales aún debo vivir…_

_Lo mire, estaba algo molesto, por lo que hable en voz alta sin siquiera pensar._

_Slippy: entonces, si tu plan funciono… ¿porque no regresaste?_

_Falco hizo un seña negativa, para luego suspirar._

_Falco: bueno la verdad es que mi estrategia no funciono, ni siquiera pude llegar hasta donde Karai tenía encerrado a Marcus, incluso estuve a punto de volverme su "juguete de investigaciones"…_

_Lo mire sorprendido, no esperaba que con lo orgulloso que es dijera algo como que su plan no había funcionado en nada, por lo que me tranquilice un poco para después hablar._

_Slippy: entonces, ¿cómo es que…_

_No termine la pregunta ya que justo tras de nosotros, apareció Amanda la cual había desaparecido presa de los soldados de Karai el día del ataque, y sin rastros creía que había muerto, antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna otra palabra Amanda se me adelanto._

_Amanda: la verdad es que ambos estamos vivos gracias a Fox._

_Slippy: ¡¿Fox? Pero eso no puede ser…él esta…_

_Falco: él no está muerto, aunque claro no es del todo como solía ser…recuerdas la información que encontramos en una de las bases abandonadas de Andross, el proyecto de su "súper soldado"…_

_Lo mire sumamente confundido, tratando de recordar, esa información mencionaba una sustancia creada para desarrollar los sentidos del individuo al que se le aplicara mejorando sus habilidades de combate pero tenía un gran inconveniente más crearía una máquina de combate debido a que el individuo solamente acataría ordenes debido a que esa sustancia borraría por competo su memoria, aunque esa sustancia no había sido desarrollada por completo._

_Slippy: pero él no la había desarrollado totalmente, ¿o sí?_

_Amanda: no, pero Andrew Oikonny lo termino, con la ayuda de Karai y bueno decidió obtener sujetos de prueba para su creación…_

_Había llegado al hospital ya que Katt había presentado contracciones debido a que al parecer se había adelantado el nacimiento de su hija, mientras los doctores la atendían permanecí en la sala de espera con Bill, esperando alguna información sobre la situación, mientras esperábamos miraba por la ventana sumiéndome en mis pensamientos de lo que había sucedido en esa fortaleza y haber visto a ese sujeto encapuchado el cual había atacado a Rozalin y al general de Karai, sentí algo extraño cuando vi a ese sujeto, como una especie de extraña simpatía…_

_Bill: espero que todo vaya bien, no me gustaría que los hechos actuales interfirieran con el nacimiento de la hija de Falco, oh ¿tú qué crees Fox?..._

_Permanecí en silencio mirando a través de la ventana cuando una extraña imagen paso velozmente por mi cabeza, caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, traía en mis manos un blaster, abrí una de las puertas y dispare el blaster contra el doctor y su asistente…de repente, la imagen se volvió la mano de Bill moviéndose delante de mi rostro…_

_Bill: hey Fox, ¿estás ahí? _

_Fox: eh, perdona, ¿qué decías Bill?_

_Bill: um, olvídalo creo que a ti también te afecto este asunto del viaje al pasado y lo ocurrido con Rozalin…por cierto ahí viene Falco._

_Mire en la dirección donde apunto Bill y efectivamente Falco iba entrando solo, por lo que supuse y Krystal le había dicho que se adelantara, por lo que decidí ir a recoger a Krystal, y Bill dijo que tenía que regresar para prepararse para una misión, por lo que Falco se quedaría solo por un tiempo en espera de información sobre el estado de Katt y de su hija, y que si algo sucedía me avisara de inmediato, Sali del hospital algo pensativo debido a la extraña visión que había tenido momentos antes, pero decidí que por el momento no diría nada quizás solamente se debía al cansancio, por lo que me dirigí rumbo al hospital militar donde se encontraba Panther…_

_Permanecíamos ocultándonos para lograr salir de ahí, o al menos eso es lo que yo esperaba, ya que al parecer ese sujeto no venía solo, y si alguno de los soldados nos veía podría ser el fin, me recargue en la gruesa lapida cuando el sujeto nuevamente hablo._

_¿?: Vamos solo requiero de un pequeño favor de tu parte, es para recuperar a "mi pequeño experimento" el cual llevo tiempo buscando maneras de encontrarlo sin éxito, lo último era utilizar a esa chiquilla hasta que tu compañero intervino en mis planes por eso tus habilidades o las de tu hijo Marcus me serian de utilidad…_

_Mire a Fox esperando alguna respuesta de a qué se refería aquel sujeto con ello, pero el parecía que tampoco sabía a lo que se refería, el sujeto siguió hablando mientras nos buscaba._

_¿?: Si mi" pequeño experimento", fue sustraído por el que decidiese usar como prototipo del experimento del súper soldado de Andross esa sustancia la cual mejora los sentidos y las habilidades creando el "arma perfecta", pero un breve momento de debilidad de "mi contenedor" dejo que ambos escapara hace años y sé que tu unión con "mi prototipo" seria de mucha utilidad para encontrar a mi "pequeño experimento" eso o la habilidad de tu hijo Marcus jejeje…_

_Permanecí oculta tras la lápida intentando encontrarle sentido a esto cuando uno de los soldados me apunto con su arma descubriendo mi ubicación, cuando Fox de un ágil movimiento desarmo al sujeto y lo noqueo, para luego mirarme, dándome un control de muñequera._

_Fox: lo mejor será que te ocultes y trates de escapar, yo los distraeré, sigue el camino hacia la derecha, esto te ayudara a encontrar el spectrum que utilice para llegar aquí, utilízalo para llegar al buque el cual debe de estar en el cinturón de asteroides…_

_Después de decir eso salió del escondite para enfrentarlos sin que yo pudiese reaccionar para detenerle ya que sentí nuevamente que si le dejaba marchar lo perdería como hace 15 años._

_Continuara…_

_Espero sus comentarios para ver si continuo la historia, jejeje._


	22. Chapter 22

_**22.- Resonancia.**_

"_gracias nuevamente a todos por sus comentarios, los cuales son los que me hacen continuar adelante con esta historia, y esperando que siga siendo de su agrado para seguir con ella hasta el fin, bueno para todos ustedes el capítulo 22."_

_Me encontraba sentada esperando tenia rato que Slippy se había marchado sin decir nada lo cual me preocupaba, el nunca hacia nada sin mencionarnos qué y menos salía de esa manera sin decirnos a donde, ya que debíamos procurar estar en contacto por el ejército de Karai, el cual se había llevado a personas importantes para mí, suspire de nueva cuenta, regañaría a Slippy por preocuparme así cuando regresara, fue cuando el comunicador se encendió, por lo que me acerque a ver lo que decía, era un mensaje de Slippy, el cual decía solamente: "reúnelos a todos en hangar ahora"_

_Katt: maldición, eso no significa nada bueno._

_Salí de la habitación para buscar a los chicos cuando me tope de frente con Marcus, el cual había regresado solo, lo cual me preocupo, esa sería la razón de que Slippy dijera eso, quizás Krystal había sido capturada por el enemigo, mire a Marcus el cual no se veía preocupado._

_Katt: Marcus, necesito que me acompañes a buscar a Freddy y a Rika, tenemos que reunirnos en el hangar._

_Al decirle eso su rostro mostro gran preocupación, al parecer Krystal lo engaño para que regresara a salvo._

_Marcus: ¡pero mi madre… aun esta allá afuera tía Katt, dijo que quería estar un momento sola…no me digas que mintió y había un enemigo en el lugar…y ella me hizo marcharme…debo ayudarla!_

_Sujete su mano para detenerlo._

_Katt: tranquilízate, Krystal es muy fuerte no creo que este en dificultades, además ella sabe cuidarse muy bien, nos reuniremos con Slippy y decidiremos qué hacer, no dejaremos que alguien más sufra por culpa de Karai…_

_Los soldados se habían marchado junto con el que era su nuevo líder, aquel gorila que había estado en el ataque donde había muerto Rozalin, sabía que debía de haberme marchado cuando tuve la oportunidad, salvo que no pude hacerlo ya que, en el fondo no quería volver a perderlo, fue por lo que poco después de que me diese el localizador de su nave, y se marchara para permitirme escapar me levante y comencé a seguirlo, permaneciendo oculta a los soldados que se encontraban dispersos en el lugar, pude notar que sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo habían mejorado mucho, ya que se deshizo de los soldados de forma sumamente fácil, fue cuando escuche la voz desagradable de aquel sujeto._

_¿?: Veo que tienes la suficiente fuerza para deshacerte de mis soldados, pero no creo que puedas contra mis tres generales jejeje._

_De repente tres sujetos aparecieron, los cuales vestían de negro, con un casco que les cubría el rostro aparecieron tras el enorme gorila que ahora era el líder de los soldados._

_¿?: Muy bien soldados… ¡ataquen!_

_Los tres sujetos se movieron velozmente para atacar a Fox, el cual los evadía sin dificultad alguna, cosa que al enorme gorila lo hizo sonreír, lo cual me causo una extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder, fue cuando sin que me diera cuenta uno de esos sujetos apareció tras de mí y me sujeto del cuello comenzando a apretar mi garganta impidiéndome respirar, escuche la voz del sujeto el cual reía maliciosamente mientras apretaba mi garganta._

_¿?: jejeje, que te parece que esta mujer muera._

_Me gire despacio para ver a uno de esos sujetos sujetar a Krystal del cuello apretando su garganta, me quede un momento inmóvil, ya que eso me desconcentro por completo, fue cuando sentí un fuerte golpe el cual me tiro al suelo para luego inmovilizarme justamente a los pies de ese sujeto, el cual sonrió de satisfacción, mientras observaba mi rostro, el cual había quedado al descubierto, mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras hablaba._

_¿?: Veo que si eres muy hábil, debo decir que la fórmula es mejor de lo que había esperado, pero te falta más frialdad…dejar de preocuparte de los demás…volver a ser solo una máquina de destrucción, mi estimado Fox McCloud._

_Hizo una pausa para luego girarse hacia el sujeto que sujetaba a Krystal, el cual había dejado de apretar su cuello por un momento, este sonrió triunfante._

_¿?: Bien es hora de marcharse, ustedes tres háganse cargo aquí mis fieles "marionetas" acaben con ambos._

_El sujeto se marchó rumbo a su nave dejándonos ahí, a merced de su soldados, el que sujetaba a Krystal continuo con su labor de acabar con su vida presionando poco a poco su cuello, mientras veía como su cuerpo poco a poco perdía fuerza, trate de soltarme pero no pude a la vez que el sujeto que me inmovilizaba comenzó a golpearme mi visión se tornó borrosa para luego quedar rodeado de oscuridad…_

_Poco a poco perdía las fuerzas de mi cuerpo por la falta de aire, acaso este era el final mi visión se tornó borrosa, ya que pronto perdería la conciencia, fue cuando de pronto caí al suelo y comencé a toser a la vez que recupere el aire, sentí un líquido tibio cerca de mi mano, mi visión se aclaró poco a poco por lo que pude apreciarlo mejor era color rojo intenso, apreciándolo mejor note que aquel liquido era sangre, seguí el correr de este para descubrir su origen lo que vi me dejo paralizada parado a unos pasos de mí se encontraba el sujeto que me había estado a punto de asesinar, su pecho se encontraba atravesado por una mano y de pie tras él se encontraba Fox, él era quien lo había atravesado con su propia mano, manchando de rojo aquel vendaje que llevaba cubriéndole el brazo izquierdo, luego de un momento dejo caer el cuerpo sin vida de aquel sujeto, sin nada más, otro de los soldados el cual se levantó del suelo rápidamente, comenzó a temblar arrancándose el casco revelando a una chica lince la cual se veía realmente molesta_

_¿?: ¡Como te atreves a haberlo matado!, ¡maldito!_

_Ella se lanzó contra Fox, a lo que intente moverme cuando el otro soldado me detuvo, este se quitó el casco revelando a un viejo conocido se trataba de Dash Bowman el nieto de Andross._

_Dash: no te arriesgues, en ese estado no podrás detenerlo, inclusive podría matarte a ti, maldición esto no era lo que debía suceder._

_Mire a Dash, cuando escuche un grito de aquella chica la cual cayó de espaldas contra un árbol sangrando por el brazo el cual lo tenía completamente roto dejando ver parte del hueso de este, por lo que rápidamente mire a Dash._

_Krystal: ¡¿qué está sucediendo? Dime porque está haciendo lo que está haciendo…si no lo detenemos la matara._

_Dash permaneció inmóvil mientras desviaba la mirada para luego simplemente susurrar_

_Dash: "súper soldado"_

_Me calle de golpe para luego mirar a donde se encontraba esa chica, la cual se encontraba en el suelo y Fox parado frente a ella iba a matarla, fue cuando mi cuerpo se movió por si solo algo que sabía muy bien de Fox era que él no era un asesino, por lo que sin más tenía que detenerlo no podía permitir que matara a alguien más, por lo que sin pensarlo lo abrace por la espalda, a la vez que intente entrar en su mente para detenerlo. Lo cual me resultaba difícil ya que había algo que no me permitía acceder a su mente._

_Krystal: ¡por favor detente…detente no lo hagas, Fox!_

_Sentí que su cuerpo se tensó, para luego intentar soltarse, aunque debido a que usaba mi poder telepático la fuerza con la que intentaba soltarse no era demasiada, la chica lince me miro mientras sonrió con ironía, su cuerpo reposaba en un charco de sangre debido a la profundidad de su herida._

_¿?: Eres una tonta…lo sabes…él no te escuchara…la fórmula que le administraron…lo vuelve una máquina de muerte…que inclusive mataría a sus propios familiares sin remordimiento alguno…te matara a ti también…_

_El cuerpo de la chica quedo inmóvil, tendido en el suelo había muerto por la pérdida de sangre, mientras que Fox se movía despacio intentando soltarse, cerré los ojos aplicando un poco más de fuerza., a la vez que me concentraba para lograr entrar en su mente_

_Krystal: no te voy a soltar entendido, debes detenerte, tú no eres así, tú no eres un asesino._

_Finalmente dejo de intentar soltarse, para finalmente quedar inconsciente en mis brazos, Dash se acercó a mí para ayudarme a sostenerlo, a la vez que tome el dispositivo que Fox me diese para encontrar su nave, lo observe un momento pensativa, ahora comprendía algunas cosas sobre él porque Fox no había vuelto en todo este tiempo, pero no lo dejaría lograría salvarlo de esto como él lo hubiese hecho conmigo en el pasado._

_Continuara…_


	23. Chapter 23

_**23.- Almas gemelas.**_

"_Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios, los cuales valga la redundancia son los que me animan a escribir la historia, la cual al principio creí que no tendría éxito y que no pasaría de dos o tres comentarios, gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia ya que sin estos la hubiese dejado inconclusa y quizás no hubiese pasado del capítulo tres, __Star Fox y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo, pero la historia y algunos personajes son míos, espero siga recibiendo sus comentarios que son los que me inspiran a continuar__ "_

_El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación donde permanecía, aún no había terminado de asimilar todo aquello que estaba sucediendo, Katt ya había salido de dar a luz y se encontraba descansando, todo había resultado bien se encontraba estable, al igual que mi hija, lo que me resultaba extraño era que Rozalin tuviese un hermano gemelo, ella vino del futuro y nunca menciono que tuviese un hermano gemelo, Slippy había mencionado que la presencia de los chicos en el pasado podría alterarlo, pero no creo que eso tuviese algo que ver, observe a Katt dormir, mientras que los bebes habían sido llevados por la enfermera a los cuneros, mire el techo tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo esto cuando escuche el susurro de Katt_

_Katt: yo también me hice la misma pregunta, cuando supe que esperaba gemelos…_

_Mire a Katt, la cual me miraba con algo de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos._

_Falco: ¿crees que le ocultamos a Rozalin que tuvo un hermano?_

_Katt: no lo sé, también lo que no entiendo es la enfermedad de Rozalin en el futuro, en este momento es un bebe sano, que sucedió entonces que desencadeno todo esto…Falco…tengo miedo._

_Falco tomo mi mano con ternura, esperando con eso calmar mis temores, eso me reconforto un poco, aunque mis preocupaciones aun seguían, y mas preguntándome que había sucedido entonces con mi hijo._

_Acabábamos de reunirnos en el buque que creara tío Slippy, acoplándolo con el buque que hubiese "desaparecido" en manos de aquel sujeto, no entendía la razón de todo esto ya que apenas hace unos días, lo habíamos tachado de enemigo por la muerte de Rozalin, y ahora estábamos aquí cosa que me causaba molestia, comenzamos a caminar por el lugar, hasta llegar a la sala de controles donde se encontraría tio Slippy y seguramente ese sujeto, mire de reojo a Rika y a Freddy los cuales permanecían en silencio y mantenían la misma molestia que yo tia Katt caminaba delante de nosotros y aunque no veía su rostro se notaba su malestar por estar aquí, fue cuando escuche un susurro en mi mente al ver a mi tía al principio no era claro lo que este decía pero luego fue mas claro_

"_no puedo creer que se atreviera a aliarse con el responsable de la muerte de mi hija…o quizás…no lo creo Slippy no podría…aunque a mejorado en estos años…pero..." _

_El susurro se dejo de escuchar cuando llegamos frente a la puerta, e ingresamos a la habitación en la cual se encontraban solamente tio Slippy y ROB 64, el cual checaba los últimos detalles de acoplamiento del buque._

_Katt: muy bien Slippy, quiero que me expliques que esta pasando, ¿porque estamos aquí?_

_¿?: Eso es algo muy largo de explicar, Katt, además de que el enemigo se nos esta adelantando en este momento…_

_Todos nos quedamos congelados ya que la voz era tan conocida para todos, sobre todo para Freddy, todos nos giramos para ver a la tía Amanda la cual se encontraba tras de nosotros y no venia sola lo cual nos causo mayor sorpresa se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ya que ahí estaba ella Rozalin, traía algunos vendajes pero estaba viva, acorte la distancia que nos separaba para abrazarla, mientras que Freddy hacia lo mismo con su madre, pero llorando de felicidad, Rozalin me abrazo también aunque con dificultad por sus heridas._

_Marcus: estas viva, que bueno, yo me sentí muy mal cuando…_

_Rozalin me puso un dedo sobre los labios, para pedirme que no dijera más, para mirarme y sonreír aunque con algo de tristeza._

_Rozalin: las cosas se pusieron peor de lo que creí, Marcus, ninguno de nosotros imagino hasta que grado podría llegar la maldad del enemigo…_

_Acababa de aterrizar en un paraje desértico del viejo cementerio, para luego dar con la nave spectrum que se encontraba camuflajeada para aplicarle las coordenadas y que regresara al buque por medio del piloto automático, la nave se marcho por lo que camine por aquel lugar sombrío y descuidado de lapidas, adentrándome por el lugar note lapidas destruidas por disparos de blaster, para luego ver sangre y el cuerpo de un sujeto con un agujero en el pecho, continúe caminando, para ver ahora el cuerpo de una chica, la cual presenta algunos golpes y una herida por la cual murió…contemple el cuerpo un poco mas, ya que era algo de lo que había escuchado podría suceder, podría él llegar a eso por culpa de aquella formula de Andross, el solo hecho de contemplar esos dos cuerpos me produjo escalofríos, me levante para continuar mi búsqueda por lo que había venido aquí esperando que no hubiese sucedido algo mas de lo que dijo Krystal en su mensaje de auxilio._

_Permanecí sentada con su cabeza en mi regazo, Fox permanecía inconsciente, por lo cual intentaba sondear su mente con mis poderes, pero algo igual seguía bloqueándome sacándome de su mente rápidamente, Dash se encontraba cerca vendándose la lesión auto infringida en el cuello, mirándome utilizar mis poderes sin obtener resultado alguno mas que provocarme dolor, dolía cada vez que era expulsada de su mente, a la vez que me causaba un desgaste de energía, Dash suspiro de nuevo._

_Dash: solo te estas dañando a ti misma Krystal, déjalo por un momento…espera a que llegue Lombardi_

_Krystal: no lo entiendo porque el bloqueo es más fuerte estando él inconsciente…_

_Dash: eso es la trampa que pusieron contra ti, sabían que intentarías traerlo de vuelta utilizando tus poderes, obviamente no podía perder uno de sus "juguetes" así, el hecho de haberlos perdido porque por debilidad los dejase escapar no le hizo mucha gracia._

_Krystal: al menos por ahora uno esta a salvo, aunque no sabemos por cuanto, aun me cuesta creer que experimentaran con un recién nacido._

_Dash: lo se, odio mi sangre por eso, ser el nieto de Andross, soportar los planes de tu loco tío Andrew en un intento por remediar algo del mal que se libero, en ese momento, espero puedas perdonarme._

_Krystal: no es tu culpa Dash._

_No dije nada mas ya que en ese momento sentí que Falco se acercaba a nuestra actual ubicación, por lo que decidí desistir de traspasar esa barrera en la mente de Fox, Falco se acercó a nosotros, se sorprendió al ver a Dash conmigo a pesar de que le hubiese resumido lo que sucedió, este miro a Dash para luego de forma seria preguntarle._

_Falco: ¿cuanto tiempo seguirá inconsciente Fox?_

_Dash: no te preocupes serán como unas 5 horas aproximadamente._

_Falco: ok, bueno entonces en marcha, los demás ya están en el buque esperando ahí buscaremos el remedio ha esta situación._

_Continuara… _


	24. Chapter 24

_**24.- Un brillo en esta inmensa oscuridad.**_

"_Antes que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso de la historia, pero ocurrieron varias cosas por las cuales me fue imposible subir el capitulo anterior y este mas rápido, pero bueno, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios sobre la historia, ahora si para ustedes el capitulo 24."_

_Me encontraba recostado en aquella habitación de lo que por ahora seria nuestro nuevo hogar, un buque creado por tío Slippy, un poco más grande que lo que fuese el Great Fox, habían ocurrido bastantes cosas, por las cuales me era imposible dormir aunque los adultos tomasen la decisión de que nosotros los jóvenes debíamos descansar, mi mente pasaba de un suceso a otro, impidiéndome dormir, en primer lugar acompañe a mi madre al cementerio por "la muerte" de un ser sumamente valioso para mi, de esa visita al cementerio se desatan una serie de acontecimientos extraños, cosas que me tiene sumamente confundido, ella esta con vida, al igual que personas importantes para mi, como mi padrino Falco o mi padre, estaba confundido, mi padre todo este tiempo estuvo con vida, inclusive llegue a creer que era un enemigo, ya que el sujeto encapuchado que apareció en el pasado era el, creí que había matado a Rozalin pero la salvo, él la había salvado en aquel momento de aquella cosa que habitaba en el cuerpo de Karai, la hermana de mi madre, aquella creatura que habitaba en su cuerpo una creatura que es capaz de combinar una tecnología sumamente avanzada y magia, fue creada hace ya tiempo, ese ser vago por el universo devorando planetas escogiendo seres con habilidades y apoderándose de ellas, acabo con Cerinia, aunque consiguió ser encerrado junto con el cuerpo de Karai, y ahora tiempo después es liberado nuevamente para acabar con todo a su paso y su objetivo es el sistema de Lylat, me encontraba pensativo cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse, mire de reojo sin moverme y vi que se trataba de Rozalin. la cual se acercó a la cama por lo que me moví un poco para que se sentara a mi lado_

_Rozalin: veo que tú tampoco puedes dormir_

_Marcus: no, créeme que ahora entiendo, más que no será tan fácil acabar con todo este asunto, creía que solo con matar a Karai todo esto acabaría, pero no es tan simple, aunque matemos el cuerpo en el que esta cambiara de cuerpo…_

_Rozalin permaneció en silencio, sabía que se encontraba triste ya que esa creatura pretendió poseer a su padre y a ella, aunque su objetivo principal era su hermano gemelo, el cual había desaparecido a los pocos días de nacido y quien lo hizo había matado a varias personas del hospital en ese momento, tome su mano con las mías._

_Marcus: veras que lo encontraremos antes que ellos, te lo prometo_

_Rozalin sonrió ligeramente después de tomar su mano entre las mías, para luego asentir ligeramente, por lo que me jure a mi mismo que no la defraudaría y encontraría a su hermano antes que ellos._

_Me encontraba sentada en la enfermería de lo que ahora era nuestro nuevo hogar, un buque muy similar al Great Fox II, el cual se formo mediante la fusión de dos creaciones de Slippy, esto me trajo nostalgia, fue en un lugar así donde encontré a mi nueva familia, y a pesar de los problemas y los malos entendidos, permanecimos juntos…la puerta se abrió de repente entrando por ella mi hermana Karai en compañía de Falco y Dash, ella se veía un tanto decaída por culpa de aquel ser que habito su cuerpo por tanto tiempo, ella sonrio tristemente al verme y me abrazo._

_Karai: me alegra que estés bien hermana… siento mucho que todo esto este pasando… y me gustaría mucho reparar todo el daño que he causado… pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo…no puedo ya que sin mis poderes no puedo romper la barrera…_

_Correspondí su abrazo, a la vez que acariciaba con ternura su cabeza._

_Krystal: descuida ahora sé que tu no eres la responsable de todo lo que esta pasando, además yo encontrare una manera de romper la barrera que me impide entrar en la mente de Fox._

_Karai: pero hermana tu sola no podrás hacerlo, ya lo sabes, ese ser creo la barrera no solo con mis poderes si no con los de varios" usuarios" de Cerinia mas de los que primero se apodero, tus poderes no serán suficientes, si tan solo hubiese alguien mas tendríamos una posibilidad utilizando el espíritu de Krazoa._

_Dash: pero no queda ningún otro habitante de Cerinia._

_Falco: y ¿que pasa con Marcus?, parte de su sangre es Cerinia, además esa creatura lo quería para algo._

_Karai: si de hecho tienes razón, quería los poderes de Marcus que aun duermen en su interior, Marcus es un hibrido, por esa razón sus poderes a diferencia de los nativos de Cerinia no se manifiestan desde su nacimiento, por lo consiguiente sus poderes son como un diamante en bruto, si ese ser se hubiese apoderado de Marcus, obtendría habilidades únicas inimaginables…_

_Dash: entonces con las habilidades de Marcus, ¿podríamos tener una oportunidad?_

_Karai: es posible, pero primero deben ser despertados sus poderes, para lo cual necesitamos tiempo, cosa que por desgracia no tenemos, si hubiese algún indicio de que sus poderes se han manifestado aunque sea levemente, si podríamos, pero no hay ningún indicio de que algo así haya ocurrido._

_Me levante de la cama, yo tampoco podía dormir debido a lo suscitado en el día, después de todo me había afectado mucho el hecho de creer que mi madre había muerto, pero no fue así había sido salvada por el padre de mi amigo Marcus, recordaba las historias que mi padre contaba sobre ellos, y la verdad siempre creí que exageraba, pero no era así, sumido en mis pensamientos llegue a la puerta de la enfermería, lo cual me preocupo ya que los adultos nos mandaron como niños buenos a dormir, al principio creí que no había nadie cerca hasta que escuche voces provenientes de la habitación, me iba a marchar por donde vine cuando mi curiosidad me gano escuchando lo que decían, al principio no entendí de lo que hablaban, hasta que escuche la mención de Marcus y la manifestación de sus poderes, recordé que Marcus me comento que por un instante leyó la mente de tía Katt cuando llegamos aquí, que estaba molesta por lo que había pasado, aunque supone que después cambio su pensar ya que solo fue un instante me acerque mas a la puerta para intentar escuchar mas cuando esta se abrió revelando a tío Falco el cual me miro algo molesto._

_Falco: vaya creo haberles dicho que se fueran a dormir, ¿se puede saber que haces espiando Freddy?_

_Sonreí nerviosamente, ya que seguramente me castigaría y le diría a mis papás, por lo que sin saber que hacer, solté la lengua._

_Freddy: perdón no quería escuchar…lo juro… pero los poderes de Marcus si se han manifestado…él me dijo que leyó la mente de tía Katt, cuando llegamos aquí…solo fue un poco me dijo que lo que pensó fue…_"_no puedo creer que se atreviera a aliarse con el responsable de la muerte de mi hija…o quizás…no lo creo Slippy no podría…aunque a mejorado en estos años…pero..." __dijo que lo escucho como un susurro y luego este paro…_

_Tío Falco me miro de forma seria mientras levantaba una ceja, para luego suspirar pesadamente._

_Falco: sabes que no la harías para guardar un secreto Freddy…es muy fácil que abras la boca, así que tendrás que aprender a tener la boca cerrada ok, ahora vete a dormir o realmente te castigare, ok?_

_Me fui rápidamente antes de que cambiara de opinión, no sin antes reprenderme mentalmente por abrir la boca, tenia razón no era bueno guardando secretos, aunque Marcus nunca me dijo que eso fuese un secreto, además conocía el carácter de tío Falco que mas podía hacer._

_Freddy se marcho de ahí rápidamente, pero lo que había dicho llamo mi atención además de que los demás lo escucharon, por lo que simplemente salí de la enfermería, para ir a ver a ver primero a Katt, la cual se encontraba en el hangar mirando las estrellas, entre ahí, parándome a unos paso detrás de ella._

_Katt: estoy confundida, todo esto que esta pasando y la esperanza de que nuestro hijo pueda estar con vida, no sé que pensar…_

_Me acerque a ella y la abrace para reconfortarla_

_Falco: oye Katt, ¿pensante mal de Slippy por "aliarse" con el supuesto responsable de la muerte de tu hija?_

_Katt: eh, bueno la verdad es que si, me molesto que lo hiciera, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?_

_Falco: significa que aun tenemos esperanzas de corregir todo esto._

_Le di un beso en la frente para luego soltarla, ella me miro extrañada para luego seguir mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana._

_Continuara…_


	25. Chapter 25

_**25.- Mente y corazón.**_

"_Star Fox no me pertenece, si no a Nintendo, pero la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía, espero sea de su agrado este capitulo y me disculpo por la demora al subirlos, pero luego estoy presionadísima de tiempo, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo 25"_

_La lluvia caía fuertemente, justo como aquel día en el que lo había conocido, acabábamos de aterrizar en el planeta Sauria el cual se encontraba un tanto diferente de la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí, y que al parecer aun no se veía envuelto en los problemas que teníamos nosotros, por lo que me sentí mal de que por ello se vieran afectados, pero Tricky, dijo que nos ayudaría ya que nosotros los habíamos ayudado en dos ocasiones y era un placer el ayudarnos por lo que le fue avisado nuestra llegada, al llegar al planeta la lluvia caía fuertemente, pero ahí esperándonos en Thorntail Hollow, se encontraba el rey de los __EarthWalker, Tricky, el cual se veía tan imponente como lo fue su padre, descendí en compañía de Slippy ya que todos se empeñaban en que aun no debía esforzarme mucho por las heridas de mi cuerpo, las cuales ya eran mínimas. _

_Tricky: Krystal, me alegra que vinieran, y dime ¿que es ese asunto urgente que requiere nuestra ayuda?_

_Krystal: Tricky, necesitamos el poder de los espíritus de Krazooa_

_Mientras tanto en el sector Y cuatro naves color negro vuelan por el lugar siguiendo el rastro de la nave nodriza que usara el ejército ese sujeto._

_¿?2: Vaya así que ha llegado el momento que esperábamos._

_¿?3: Si se llevaron una sorpresa, ya que no encontraran lo que buscan, en este lugar_

_¿?1: Así es pero por el rumbo que llevan se dirigen al planeta Sauria…_

_¿?4: ¿No es donde fueron ellos?_

_¿?2: Pretenderán aniquilarlos ya que al parecer McCloud no lo hizo a pesar de que se lo impusiera ese sujeto._

_¿?1: Al parecer así es, bien veremos el fruto de su entrenamiento con nosotros Drake y Selene, ha llegado la hora de pagar nuestra deuda_

_¿?2: Lo se, vamos tras ellos ahora…_

_Selene: ok, es hora de comenzar._

_Drake: adelante vamos tras ellos_

_Las cuatro naves negras aceleran para saltar rumbo al hiper espacio con dirección al planeta Sauria._

_Los espíritus de Krazooa aparecieron en el techo del palacio reuniéndose en el lugar volando alrededor del cuerpo de Fox, quien permanecía inconsciente debido al sedante que le tuvimos que administrar debido a los riesgos de que comenzara a atacarnos, Karai tomo las manos de Krystal, para luego sonreírle un poco, para luego soltar sus manos._

_Karai: bien hermana solo tendremos una oportunidad._

_Krystal seguida de Marcus y Karai se colocaron alrededor del cuerpo de Fox Krystal se sento a la vez que coloco la cabeza de Fox sobre su regazo, mientras Karai se colocaba a la derecha y Marcus a la izquierda, para luego sentarse en posición de loto guiando a Marcus a hacer lo mismo, Marcus por indicación de Karai coloco la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Fox, para luego cerrar los ojos, ella coloco su mano sobre la de Marcus y también cerro los ojos mientras le dijo a Marcus._

_Karai: bien ahora Marcus concéntrate, despeja tu mente y relájate, deja fluir tu energía, poco a poco_

_Me gire a ver el cielo, hacia un rato que había dejado de llover, pero el cielo permanecía oscuro, fue cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro._

_Slippy: ¿crees que esto funcionara?…_

_Note la incertidumbre en la su voz, por lo que me gire a verlo _

_Falco: Funcionara, Fox regresara con nosotros, sabes que no es alguien que se de por vencido, saldrá de esta._

_Quería creer en lo que Falco decía, fue cuando un sonido llamo la atención de ambos, por lo cual miramos al cielo, fue cuando Amanda me llamo por el comunicador, diciéndome que varias naves enemigas se aproximaban al planeta Sauria._

_Habíamos regresado hace poco de mi visita para ver a Panther Caroso, el cual actuaba y se veía completamente diferente, y me había revelado cosas sobre lo ocurrido con mi hermana Karai, mire a Fox el cual había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo desde que fue ha recogerme al hospital donde se encontraba Panther, lo mire de reojo y supe que algo no estaba bien, por lo que espere a que nos quedáramos a solas, Amanda se había marchado después de quedarse cuidando a Marcus, por lo que Fox y yo nos sentamos en la estancia esperando a tener noticias de Katt._

_Krystal: ¿ocurre algo malo?_

_Fox me miro, para sonreír un poco._

_Fox: no puedo ocultarte nada, verdad Krys_

_Krystal: no y menos si uso mis poderes para ver en tu mente, aunque prometí que no leería tu mente_

_Fox: por esta ocasión me gustaría que entraras en mi mente, Krystal._

_Me senté junto a él y tome su mano._

_Krystal: de verdad, ¿quieres que entre en tu mente?_

_Fox movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, por lo que decidí entrar en su mente, por lo que tome su mano con mis manos y le pedí que cerrara los ojos a la vez que yo también cerré los ojos, al principio todo se encontraba oscuro, pero luego varias imágenes pasaron por mi mente como si de una película que se reproducía en reversa se tratase, ya que las imágenes fueron mas claras pude notar que eran algo extrañas, las veía como si fuese yo la que actuaba, lo primero que pude ver, me encontraba en una habitación fría de color blanco, afuera el clima era lluvioso y era de noche, lo segundo que note fue sangre en mis manos, por lo que me sorprendí, para luego observar mis manos detenidamente, notando que no eran mis manos, estas eran mas grandes y gruesas que las mías, un rayo cayo iluminando la ventana por lo que vi por un momento el reflejo del estante con puertas de cristal que estaba en aquella habitación en la que me encontraba además de los dos cuerpos que yacían en el piso los cuerpos eran de los doctores del hospital y el reflejo que debía ser el mio no lo era si no era el cuerpo de mi marido Fox McCloud. _

_Continuara…_


	26. Chapter 26

_**26.- Despertar**_

"_perdón por la tardanza con la historia, pero me ha sido imposible escribir ya que he estado escasa de inspiración y he tenido otros asuntos que atender, pero para todos ustedes aquí esta el capitulo 26"_

_El enemigo se había mostrado, ya que decidió atacarnos justamente cuando nos encontrábamos en el planeta Sauria, al parecer su objetivo principal en este momento era acabar con nosotros de una vez y para siempre, para encontrar su nuevo portador quien era nada mas y nada menos que mi hijo el cual había sido robado por ellos del hospital al poco tiempo de nacido…_

_Mire el planeta Sauria desde mi fortaleza, cuando un soldado se acercó a mí._

_Soldado: mi señor, esta confirmado que ellos se encuentran en el palacio de Krazoa._

_Sonreí, todo iba según lo planeado y estaban donde los quería, ya que sabia que ellos no matarían a su héroe que salvo al sistema Lylat de su destrucción._

_¿?: Prepara todo para lanzar mi "pequeño obsequio" a nuestros queridos amigos._

_Soldado: como usted ordene mi señor _

_Miraba lo que vendría siendo mi reflejo, pero era el reflejo de mi esposo, fue cuando mire detenidamente aquel reflejo, cuando escuche una voz, la cual al principio no reconocí._

_¿?: ¿Qué haces aquí, Krystal?_

_El lugar cambio de repente para convertirse en el palacio de Krazoa, en el cual se encontraba mi yo del futuro, la cual tenia recostada la cabeza de Fox en su regazo y a su lado estaban mi hijo Marcus y mi hermana Karai._

_Krystal: ¿Dónde estoy?_

_¿?: Esto es lo que esta pasando en el futuro Krystal, el futuro del que vinieron los chicos…_

_Me gire para ver a la persona que hablaba y me tope con Fox, el Fox al que conocí años atrás en este lugar, lo mire detenidamente para notar que era una manifestación del espíritu de Krazoa._

_Krystal: Esta visión, ¿Qué es?_

_Fox: esto es lo que esta pasando en el futuro en este momento_

_Krystal: ¿en el futuro?..._

_En ese momento las imágenes que había visto cobraban sentido._

_Fox: esas imágenes que has visto es lo que hizo Fox McCloud en el pasado bajo las órdenes de la oscuridad_

_Krystal: entonces, ¿todo eso de verdad sucedió?_

_Fox: si, en este mundo la oscuridad ha causado destrucción y la perdida de varias vidas, pero en el mundo del cual provienes eso no ocurrirá por la intervención de esos chicos, creando un futuro completamente diferente para ustedes y sus otros yo._

_Krystal: pero…_

_Fox: no te preocupes por tu esposo, las visiones desaparecerán dentro de poco tiempo, ya que tuvo contacto con su yo del futuro. _

_Repentinamente veo algo en el cielo, un extraño as de luz cae rápidamente en el palacio envolviendo a los presentes y cegándome por completo, lo último que vi fue a mi hijo caer al suelo como si hubiese muerto._

_Krystal: ¡¿Marcus, noooo…_

_Extiendo mi mano a la vez que corro hacia él, cuando escucho la voz de Fox._

_Fox: no te preocupes Krys… yo los protegeré_

_La imagen de mi marido aparece como se ve en mi mundo para luego cambiar al Fox del futuro._

_Abro los ojos de golpe con la respiración algo agitada, cuando noto que una mano cálida rodea mí mano, por lo que levanto mi vista y veo a mí marido a los ojos, notando su preocupación por mí._

_Fox: ¿estas bien?, me preocupe ya que te quedaste en blanco Krystal._

_Yo relajo mi respiración, tranquilizándome a la vez que lo abrazo, recargándome en su hombro._

_Krystal: perdona…es solo que…me preocupan…me preocupan los chicos y nuestro futuro…_

_Fox me rodea con sus brazos transmitiéndome su seguridad, y su calidez para que me sienta mejor, a la vez que escucho nuevamente su voz en mi cabeza lo cual me hace sentir como mis preocupaciones se disipan desapareciendo por completo en un instante._

_Continuara…_


	27. Chapter 27

_**27.- SUEÑO, PESADILLA Y REALIDAD.(parte 1)**_

"_Hola perdón a todos por la tardanza, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no me había dado absolutamente nada de tiempo para escribir, además de que el capitulo quería que fuese mas largo, gracias por sus comentarios y tratare de escribir un poco mas seguido, bueno ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo 27, espero lo disfruten"_

_Cerré los ojos y grite su nombre, ya que vi el momento en que de la fortaleza de aquel sujeto soltó una extraña ráfaga de luz, la cual se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos, a donde estaba Marcus, por lo que sin pensarlo me levante y corrí para arrojarme sobre él para impedir que aquella ráfaga lo golpeara a pesar de que una luz resplandeciente nos cegara a los que nos encontrábamos en el palacio de Krazooa, con mi respiración agitada debido a la carrera para intentar salvarlo, empuje a Marcus a la vez que apreté los ojos esperando el momento de sentir el dolor que provocaría aquel rayo, solo sentía el dolor de la caída al empujarlo, pero no ocurrió nada por lo que abro los ojos para verme en el suelo de mi habitación abrazando una almohada, justo a un lado de mi cama, me levanto del suelo confundida a la vez que observo mi habitación donde me encuentro, es exactamente como la habitación de mi casa en la ciudad de Corneria por lo que por la impresión me hecho un tanto para atrás chocando con mi espejo de cuerpo entero, el cual provoca que me gire a ver mi reflejo, para ver que realmente estoy en pijama._

_Rozalin: ¡¿todo esto no…no puede haber sido un sueño? _

_Me acerco a la ventana que tiene las cortinas cerradas, para abrirlas de golpe, el día es soleado y veo la ciudad normal, sin rastros de un ataque o que estuviera bajo amenaza alguna, por lo que abro la ventana sintiendo el ligero viento que sopla._

_Rozalin: maldición, esto si debe de ser un sueño._

_Repentinamente alguien llama a la puerta para luego entrar, dándome cuenta que se trata de mi madre._

_Katt: buenos días hija, creí que no te levantarías nunca ya dormías como un tronco…_

_La mire se veía muy contenta, me acerque a ella con una mirada decidida, por lo que ella cambio su expresión a una desconcertada._

_Katt: ¿ocurre algo hija?_

_Rozalin: ¿me podrías dar un pellizco?, ya que todo esto debe de ser un sueño y realmente quiero despertar_

_Katt: ¡¿eh?...¡oh vamos Rozalin!, hija no puedo creer que pienses todavía que estas dormida soñando._

_Rozalin: si no lo haces, no me quedara duda alguna de que estoy soñando…_

_Mi madre negó con la cabeza a la vez que suspiraba resignada._

_Katt: ok, como quieras, solo que espero que no le vayas a decir a tu padre que te pellizque para "despertarte"_

_Mi madre se acercó a mí, me abrazo y me dio un pellizco el cual me dolió, pero nada mas nada a mí alrededor cambio…_

_Las naves enemigas se habían retirado después de que la fortaleza del enemigo sacara un pequeño cañón el cual lanzo una especie de rayo de luz que golpeo justo donde Krystal y los demás estaban, la luz había sido sumamente intensa por lo que al aterrizar no pudimos saber que había pasado, hasta que la luz se disipo, Freddy y Rika se encontraban bien algo confundidos pero bien, Krystal sentía un ligero mareo y dolor de cabeza por lo que se encontraba apoyada en su hermana Karai para no caer al suelo, Marcus y Rozalin se encontraban inconscientes y el cuerpo de Fox había desaparecido, tome el cuerpo de mi hija en brazos checando que no tuviera ninguna herida a la vez que intentaba despertarla._

_Katt: ¡vamos Rozalin despierta!…_

_¿?: Es inútil Monroe, desde el exterior no se puede hacer absolutamente nada._

_Mire a Katt desesperada, cuando una voz que hacia varios años no escuchaba me hizo girarme, ya que pensé que no volverían a aparecer, ahí frente a nosotros se encontraban Wolf O´Donell y Leon Powalski._

_Falco: O´Donell… ¿tu sabes lo que esta sucediendo?_

_Leon: Hum, veo que no te sorprende en nada que estemos vivos a diferencia de los demás Lombardi._

_Siento la mirada interrogativa de todos._

_Slippy: ¿tu sabias que estaban vivos, Falco?_

_Falco: si, lo sabia…eso es algo que decidió Peppy…fue poco antes de que la fecha de la ejecución llegara…_

_Wolf: basta ya de hablar del pasado, al parecer tu hija y tu ahijado fueron afectados por el arma de ese sujeto…"Eternity"_

_Krystal: ¿eternity?, ¿Qué es eso?_

_Wolf: un arma con el cual ese sujeto obtuvo muchos súbditos, todos los habitantes del planeta Kew…_

_Falco: así que eso fue lo que ocurrió a los habitantes del planeta Kew…_

_Wolf: así es, es un arma que es capaz de matarte sin causarte alguna herida física, te mata dentro de un sueño, es imposible salir de ella con vida._

_Katt: pero como sabes tanto de ella, para que sepas tanto es evidente que ya la has experimentado…_

_Wolf: tienes razón, nosotros nos vimos atrapados en ella, y para salir, Panther murió en el proceso._

_Amanda: eso significa que…_

_Slippy: ni se te ocurra decirlo Amanda, por favor…ellos no morirán, ¿verdad?_

_Continuara…_


	28. Chapter 28

_**28.- SUEÑO, PESADILLA Y REALIDAD (PARTE 2)**_

"_espero les guste este capitulo, ya que me vi en la necesidad de partirlo ya que era muy largo, por eso no tarde tanto en escribirlo y subirlo, jejeje, bueno espero sus comentarios, ahora disfruten la continuación."_

_Los 7 espíritus de Krazoa vuelan alrededor de nosotros y dicen algo que no entiendo hasta que Krystal levanta la vista, al parecer ella entiende lo que los espíritus dicen._

_Krystal: ¡eso es…imposible!_

_Falco: ¿Qué ocurre Krystal?_

_Krystal: dice el espíritu de Krazoa que Fox esta dentro de eternity, y que él piensa sacarlos de ahí como sea…_

_Wolf: Hum, eso es típico de McCloud, no por nada es considerado el héroe de Lylat._

_Leon: y ¿crees que logre hacerlo?_

_Dos chicos aparecieron tras de Leon y Wolf._

_¿?: Él lo lograra estoy seguro de eso, después de todo, no dejaría que algo malo le pasara a su hijo o a alguien de su familia…_

_Wolf y Leon se giraron a ver a los chicos para luego dejarlos pasar para que nosotros los viéramos, la chica era una pantera con ojos color azul turquesa muy hermosos y atrayentes, ella se presento como Selene, y el chico que fue quien hablo era igual que Falco un halcón, el color de su plumaje era de un tono mas oscuro que el de Rozalin, se quito los lentes oscuros, revelando una mirada y unos ojos parecidos a los de Falco, Wolf y Leon miraron a los chicos para luego ver la reacción de Falco y Katt principalmente, Katt me miro para que yo sostuviera el cuerpo de su hija, lo cual hice con ayuda de mi hermana, ella se levanto y se acercó a su esposo sin dejar de observar al chico asombrada._

_Wolf: él es su hijo Drake, Fox lo dejo a nuestro cuidado hace aproximadamente 3 años._

_Drake se acercó a nosotros, Katt acorto la distancia para abrazarlo mientras lloraba, yo mire la escena me encontraba feliz después de todo algo en mi interior me decía que mi hijo seguía con vida y que estaba bien, ahora mi preocupación eran Rozalin y Marcus, por lo que mire a Wolf._

_Falco: ¿no habrá ningún problema en que llevemos a los chicos al Great Fox?_

_Wolf: Um, si Fox tiene éxito como dijo Drake, ellos despertaran mientras tanto ese sujeto es probable que se dirija al planeta Zoness, por lo que debemos pensar en algún plan para detener sus ambiciones y acabar de una vez por todas con todo esto…_

_Todo había transcurrido con normalidad, ya había dejado de pensar que me encontraba en un sueño, aunque los eventos ocurrieron anteriores no estaban muy claros en mi mente, ahora me encontraba con Marcus en la cafetería a la que íbamos, al salir de la escuela me encontraba sentada con en disfrutando una rebanada de pastel de zarzamoras que tanto me gusta._

_Rozalin: ¡umm!, esta delicioso…_

_Mire a Marcus el cual estaba muy pensativo mirando a través de la ventana la ciudad._

_Rozalin: Marcus, ¿ocurre algo?, has estado muy callado desde que fuiste a buscarme a mi casa y me trajiste aquí…_

_Me quede pensativo mirando la ciudad, desde que desperté esta mañana sentí algo extraño, no recordaba bien lo que había ocurrido en mi sueño solo sé que tenia algo que ver con mi padre y algunas otras cosas mas, al principio me desperté con la clara idea de que en donde me encontraba era un sueño, al igual que en el momento que vi a mi madre, estaba convencido que esto era un sueño, por lo que salí de prisa de casa para dirigirme a varios lados, todo lo sentía igual, presencias creadas por mi imaginación, llegue a casa de mi padrino Falco, al igual que todo s sentí las presencias igual, hasta que vi a Rozalin, ella se sentía diferente, por lo que supe que ella estaba conmigo atrapada en este sueño, por lo que la traje aquí, pero al entrar aquí mis poderes se volvieron a dormir, por lo que ya no percibo nada, fue cuando escuche la voz de Rozalin hablándome regresándome a la realidad con ella._

_Marcus: nada…es solo que, tuve un sueño muy extraño…soñé con el planeta Sauria, un planeta que solo conozco por relatos de mi madre…_

_Rozalin: ahora que lo mencionas…es curioso, yo soñé también con ese planeta ya que al igual que tu, tu madre nos a contado esos relatos de Sauria, al igual que mi padre…es cierto recuerdo algo de mi sueño, tu estabas con tu madre y una mujer, creo que tu tia, y…tratabas de romper una barrera mental…eso era para salvar a tu padre._

_Marcus: mi padre…es verdad, eso mismo paso en mi sueño._

_Al mencionar Marcus eso mi mente se aclaró recordando todo lo ocurrido antes de que despertara en mi casa, mire a Marcus que al parecer había sentido lo mismo que yo, fue cuando todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a derretirse como si de cera se tratase, por lo que me acerque a Marcus asustada, fue cuando una voz resonó por todo el lugar._

_¿?: Mal, mal, mal…muy mal hecho, yo que trataba de que pasaran felices sus últimos momentos de vida, y ustedes recordando su triste realidad._

_De entre la cera derretida en la que se había convertido todo, apareció formándose de esta un sujeto el cual era un caballo color negro de ojos color violeta. _

_Marcus: ¿Quién eres tú?_

_¿?: jejeje, yo soy Nightmare y fui mandado aquí por mi señor para eliminarlos mediante los sueños._

_Rozalin: ¡¿eliminarnos?_

_Nightmare: así es niña, yo tengo la capacidad de eliminarlos dentro de este sueño y matarlos en el mundo real._

_Me coloco en posición de combate a la vez que protejo a Rozalin, aunque sé que ella también es hábil en combate ya que sus padres le enseñaron._

_Marcus: acaso ¿crees que será fácil eliminarnos ya que sabemos que tramas?_

_Rozalin se coloco en posición de combate, por lo cual ya estamos listos para luchar en contra de este sujeto cuando este comienza a reírse de forma malévola._

_Nightmare: ja, ja, ja, por eso mismo yo se de todas sus debilidades, pequeño Marcus…_

_Este chasquea los dedos y el escenario cambia, el lugar tiembla a la vez que se vuelve una especie de ruinas de un puente muy alto el cual esta rodeado de oscuridad._

_Nightmare: si caen en esa oscuridad están muertos, y ahora sus oponentes son…_

_Este chasquea nuevamente los dedos apareciendo frente a Rozalin y a mi dos agujeros negros de los cuales aparecen mi padrino Falco y mi madre Krystal, los cuales tienen un aura color rojo alrededor de los ojos._

_Nightmare: ellos lucharan contra ustedes dos, en serio y si ustedes los derrotan pues…ellos morirán en la vida real…_

_Continuara…_


	29. Chapter 29

_**29.- SACRIFICIOS**_

"_Star Fox y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Nintendo, pero la historia y algunos personajes son creación mia, espero que sea de su agrado esta historia la cual esta a punto de llegar a su fin, gracias a todos por sus comentarios los cuales me animaron a escribir y llevar esta historia hasta donde esta y pensar en terminarla, gracias, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo 29"_

_Rozalin y yo miramos a nuestros padres los cuales habían aparecido a través de un agujero negro creado por Nightmare, esta había dicho que ellos pelearían en serio y si los matábamos aquí morirían en el mundo real, fuera de esta pesadilla._

_Rozalin: ¡¿Qué has dicho?_

_Nightmare: así es chiquilla, no fueron los únicos atrapados en mis "sueños", de hecho así fue como desaparecieron todos los habitantes del planeta Kew y se unieron a las filas de nuestro señor._

_Marcus: no puede ser…_

_Rozalin: ¿Qué vamos a hacer Marcus?_

_Cierro mis puños conteniendo mi enojo, lo único que se me ocurre es luchar contra ellos y tratar de que recobren el sentido._

_Marcus: lucharemos contra ellos…_

_Nightmare: ¿de verdad?, seria mejor que se rindieran._

_Miro a Rozalin, para susurrarle, de modo que solo ella me escuche._

_Marcus: intentaremos liberarlos del control de Nightmare, así tendremos mas posibilidades de salir de aquí._

_Rozalin: ok, lucharemos contra ellos…_

_Mi madre y mi padrino se colocaron en posición de ataque, para lanzarse contra nosotros, mi madre comenzó con un ataque rápido por el cual retrocedí para evitarlo acabando con un rasguño en mi brazo derecho, mientras que Rozalin fue atacada por su padre, obteniendo un corte en su mejilla izquierda…_

_Llevamos a los chicos al Great Fox, recostándolos en un par de camas de la enfermería para vigilar cuando despertaran, me encontraba con Falco cuidándolos a la vez que me reponía del dolor que me había causado el utilizar mis poderes telepáticos, cuando repentinamente en los cuerpos de los chicos aparecieron heridas, Marcus tenia una herida en el brazo y Rozalin en la mejilla._

_Krystal: no es posible, Wolf dijo que no dañaba el cuerpo, si no la mente…_

_Falco: al parecer ya se dieron cuenta de que están atrapados en un sueño…_

_Krystal: ¿de que hablas Falco?_

_Falco: hable con O´Donell al respecto, dijo que podría llegar a suceder un daño físico si ellos descubrían que en realidad era un sueño y peleaban contra él, las manifestaciones de la pelea se notarían en sus cuerpos._

_Krystal: no eso, es terrible…_

_Mire a Krystal, la cual estaba sumamente angustiada, pero no podíamos hacer nada por ellos desde aquí, lo único que nos quedaba por hacer era espera que Fox tuviese éxito y lograra rescatar a los chicos de esta pesadilla…_

_Retrocedí por el golpe de mi madre, esto no estaba para nada bien, ya que ella era muy hábil en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, debido a la experiencia, mire a Rozalin, la cual al igual que yo tenia bastantes problemas para evitar los ataques rápidos de su padre, a pesar de que ella era muy ágil, mi padrino era no solo ágil, sino también muy fuerte Rozalin lo esquivaba con dificultad ya que al igual que yo logramos acertar un golpeen su contra pero al hacerlo de pronto, nuestro cuerpo se sintió pesado, al principio creí que solo me había afectado a mi, pero después note que Rozalin estaba en la misma condición que yo._

_Nightmare: ya chicos, mejor deberían desistir y rendirse pacíficamente antes de que sus seres queridos los maten sin piedad..._

_Volvió a chasquear los dedos lo cual provoco que tanto Rozalin como yo cayésemos de rodillas al piso quedando espalda con espalda junto a ella, Nightmare rio un poco mientras con voz aterradora ordeno._

_Nightmare: vamos terminen con ellos…ahora._

_Levante la vista para ver a mi madre acercarse a mi velozmente para eliminarme, Rozalin soltó un grito debido a que su padre también debía ir en su contra, cuando una bola de fuego paso velozmente a mi lado la cual hizo retroceder a mi madre y provoco que Nightmare se moviera para esquivarla seguí con la mirada el lugar donde provino la bola de fuego para ver a mi padre el cual estaba parado frente a Rozalin deteniendo con la mano derecha el bastón de mi madre el cual apuntaba en su dirección y con la mano izquierda había detenido el golpe de mi padrino, aunque este había provocado un corte en el hombro derecho de mi padre, la herida comenzó a sangrar, mi padre en un rápido movimiento guardo el bastón y con un movimiento lanzo a mi padrino en la dirección donde se encontraban Nightmare y mi madre, Nightmare tenia una cara de molestia y asombro que no podía ocultar._

_Nightmare: ¡¿tu?...no es posible…maldición…!¿que haces aquí Fox McCloud?, no tienes por qué estar aquí…_

_Fox: no pensaste que te iba a permitir salirte con la tuya, ¿o si?...Nightmare._

_Nightmare, miro a mi padre con una expresión de odio puro._

_Nightmare: así que, recobraste tu memoria por completo, pero aun así no tienes la fuerza para detenerme Fox, no podrás detenerme aquí en mis dominios, y mas no matarías a tu mejor amigo y a tu esposa a cambio de salvar a los chicos, ¿o si?, mostrarías el monstruo que eres…_

_Mi padrino y mi madre se colocan en posición de ataque, mi padre los mira para luego sonreír maliciosamente, mientras saca una jeringa de su bolsillo, con un liquido color verde palido, asombrando a Nightmare._

_Fox: pues precisamente así será Nightmare…_

_Continuara…_


	30. Chapter 30

_**30.- DECISIONES**_

"_gracias por sus comentarios que me han dado la inspiración para seguir esta historia la cual he disfrutado mucho en escribirla, y como ya había dicho ya son sus últimos capítulos, los cuales espero disfruten, espero sus comentarios, ahora si para todos ustedes el capitulo 30"_

_Nightmare, miro a mi padre de forma molesta, ya que al parecer sus poderes no funcionaron en su contra, a la vez que nosotros recuperamos un poco la movilidad, mientras mi padrino y mi madre se preparaban para atacar._

_Fox: Marcus y Rozalin, pase lo que pase, no quiero que intervengan en esto._

_Marcus: pero papá…_

_Fox: por favor, confía en mi…lo importante es que ambos salgan de aquí con vida, y solo hay una forma de lograrlo._

_Mi padre sujeto la jeringa y se inyecto el liquido ante la mirada asombra y molesta de Nigthmare, el cual les ordeno a mi padrino y mi madre atacar a mi papá, mi padre soltó la jeringa vacía, para luego tambalearse un poco a la vez que se cubrió los ojos con la mano, quizás por el mareo que le provoco el contenido de la jeringa._

_Nightmare: ¡mátenlo, antes de que surta efecto!_

_Ambos se lanzaron en contra de mi padre, por lo que intente moverme para ayudarlo cuando Rozalin me sujeto del brazo deteniéndome, la mire brevemente mientras ella movía la cabeza negativamente, ya que mi padre nos pidió no interferir, moví un poco la mano con la que me apoyaba cuando sentí un liquido espeso cerca de mis dedos, por lo que mire al suelo, este liquido era negro y algo espeso, así que comencé a buscar su procedencia, levantando poco a poco la mirada, para ver frente a nosotros a mi padre el cual sostenía el bastón del cual también escurría aquel liquido espeso y mi madre parada justo frente a él atravesando su pecho se encontraba el bastón, la visión me dejo horrorizado pero un grito lastimero llamo mi atención mire en la dirección de la que provenía mire a Nightmare el cual se encontraba en la misma dirección inclinado en el suelo de lo que quedaba de su brazo era de donde provenía aquel liquido negro espeso ya que había perdido la mayor parte del brazo._

_Nightmare: ¡maldito!… ¿como pudiste…eliminar a uno…de tus seres queridos?_

_Mire a mi padre asustado, él cual simplemente retiro el bastón dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre sobre aquel liquido espeso color negro mire su rostro el cual no mostraba alguna emoción y sus ojos que eran de color verde ahora eran rojos, fríos y vacíos, este se acercó a Nightmare cuando mi padrino intento atacarlo sufriendo el mismo destino que mi madre escuche el grito de horror de Rozalin, pero ella tampoco se movió quizás por el mismo sentimiento que yo, miedo, Nightmare nos miro de reojo para luego sonreír de manera triunfal._

_Nightmare: eres un monstruo… Fox McCloud…ya se lo demostraste a los chicos…ahora ellos jamás confiaran en ti…_

_Mi padre sin mas le clavo el bastón a Nightmare en el pecho, matándolo, mientras le susurraba al oído._

_Fox: la pesadilla y tú terminan en este momento…_

_Una luz salió del cuerpo de Nightmare, la cual se extendió poco a poco por el lugar mire los cuerpos d mi madre y mi padrino los cuales por esa luz se volvieron de color negro y se disolvieron volviéndose aquel liquido negro y espeso, de ahí la luz se hizo mas intensa cegándome por completo, por lo que cerré los ojos._

_Abrí los ojos después de aquella luz cegadora que salió después de que Nightmare fuese eliminado por el señor Fox mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que me encontraba recostada en la cama de la enfermería, Marcus se encontraba aun dormido en una cama junto a la mía, las imágenes de lo ocurrido hacia unos instantes volvieron a mi cabeza, por lo que me levante de la cama y dije en voz alta._

_Rozalin: no…no, el señor Fox no pudo haberlos matado…._

_¿?: No, no lo hizo, lo que viste fue un engaño de Nightmare para eliminarlos_

_Me gire asustada ya que no me había percatado de que había alguien mas en la enfermería a parte de Marcus y yo, mire a mi acompañante, a él cual reconocí a pesar de que no lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, y nos habían separado poco después de nuestro nacimiento, me quede paralizada observándolo, por lo que el se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado en el rincón de la enfermería y acorto la distancia que nos separaba, al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca yo me arroje a sus brazos, para poder abrazarlo, pudiendo notar que era un poco mas alto que yo, tendría mas o menos la estatura de Marcus, el correspondió a mi abrazo._

_Rozalin: Drake…yo te extrañe mucho, hermano, algo me decía que no habías muerto, que estabas vivo hermano._

_Drake: también me da gusto verte Rozalin, hermana._

_Rozalin levanto la vista mirándome directo a los ojos._

_Rozalin: ¿Cómo estas seguro de que fue un engaño de Nightmare?, es mas ¿Cómo sabes acerca de Nightmare?_

_Drake: bueno, no solo se debe a la conexión natural que tenemos como hermanos Rozalin, gracias a la formula esa que mi cuerpo recibió desde pequeño…_

_Rozalin: la formula del súper soldado…_

_Drake: así es puedo conectar mi alma a la mente de alguien mas a voluntad, sintiendo su emociones y viendo lo que este ve, claro que contigo y con Marcus me pasa distinto, no era voluntario y cuando sus emociones son muy fuertes pues mi mente se conecta con la suya, estuve entrenando ya que el enemigo pretendía usar a Marcus por sus poderes para encontrarme, por eso fue que el enemigo se lo llevo con la intención de encontrarme usando sus poderes dormidos, entrene por eso, por lo cual con él puedo conectarme a voluntad ahora, pero contigo, bueno es algo que no puedo evitar je, je, je._

_Rozalin: ¿por eso fue que el enemigo intento apoderase de mi?_

_Drake: eso supongo_

_Mire a Marcus el cual aun permanecía dormido, me encontraba preocupada por el , ya que aun no despertaba, Drake me tomo suavemente del hombro._

_Drake: ya despertara, no te preocupes aun hay algo que debe resolver, mientras será mejor que comas algo, ya que debes tener hambre y el suero te mantiene pero no totalmente y mas cuando llevas dos días inconsciente._

_Rozalin: ¡¿dos dias?!_

_Drake: así es, así que es mejor que comas algo ahora mismo señorita así que vamos._

_Drake tomo mi mano y me saco de la enfermería para llevarme a comer algo._

_Continuara…_


	31. Chapter 31

_**31.- DESPUES DE UN SUEÑO.**_

_Todo se oscureció a poco a poco a nuestro alrededor, a la vez que los chicos desaparecieron tras la muerte de Nightmare, por lo que supe que había terminado, había terminado con él y con sus creaciones parecidas a uno de mis mejores amigos y a mi esposa, el amor de mi vida, sabia que eran creaciones suyas, pero aun así no dude un instante en acabar con ellos, en aquel liquido obscuro que había sido Nightmare y aquella copias mire mi reflejo, tenia los ojos rojos aun por lo efectos de aquella inyección pero poco a poco volvían a su color original, a la vez que sentía y el dolor y la sangre que recorría mi brazo herido caer al suelo, tiñendo de escarlata mi piel, pero no le di importancia ya que solo tardaría un par de días en que la herida cerrara._

_Fox: vaya...en lo que me he convertido..._

_Mis ojos volvieron completamente a su color original, continuaba mirando mi reflejo en aquel líquido, cuando escuche unos susurros a mi espalda que al principio no entendí, pero luego los escuche mas claramente._

_Falco: ¿pero que estas diciendo?_

_Slippy: salvaste a los chicos._

_Repentinamente sentí la lluvia mojando mi piel, y aquel charco negro poco a poco iba desapareciendo dando paso al agua cristalina de la lluvia que caía, parpadee un par de veces ya no era aquel lugar oscuro en el que vivía Nightmare, si no el palacio de Krazoa. Permanecí con la mirada en aquel charco de agua, cuando una sensación cálida me recorrió mi hombro herido a la vez que escuche su voz._

_Krystal: tu no eres ningún monstruo, eres Fox McCloud, la persona que amo, el ser maravilloso con el que me case y con él que jure estar en la vida y en la muerte_

_Levante la vista para verla de nuevo, ahí estaba ella, sonriéndome como hacia tanto tiempo atrás, había extrañado eso de ella, eso y muchas cosas mas, ella termino de vendar mi hombro, a la vez que tomo mi mano y como aquella vez frente al altar coloco la sortija de matrimonio en mi dedo._

_Fox: eso es…_

_Krystal: así es, Falco del pasado la encontró y me la mando con Marcus._

_Ambos se miraron con ternura, como el día en que se casaron, a pesar de tantos años su amor no había desaparecido, mire a Slippy el cual se secaba unas lagrimas discretamente mientras sonreía, extrañaba eso ya que Slippy y yo solíamos espiarlos y Fox a pesar de estar casado con Krystal se apenaba y tartamudeaba, era divertido molestarlo, suspire recordando la realidad que ahora vivíamos por lo que le di un ligero codazo a Slippy._

_Falco: ejem, realmente no quisiera interrumpirlos, pero ¿Qué haremos con respecto a ese sujeto? Wolf y Leon los han seguido rumbo a Zoness, se fueron hace 2 días_

_Me quede un momento pensativo, así que ya habían decidido investigar Zoness, por lo que quedaba poco tiempo para que descubrieran la verdad, por lo que el enfrentamiento seria inevitable, por lo que debemos prepararnos para aquello…_

_Fox: bien, debemos estar preparados, en 2 días mas partiremos rumbo al sector x pero antes iremos a Sargasso._

_Slippy: ¿a Sargasso?, pero ese lugar fue destruido por ordenes del consejo militar de Corneria._

_Falco: bueno no fue así Slippy, se determino que era mejor que quedara bajo la jurisdicción de las fuerzas Cornerianas, por lo que su localización se volvió desconocida._

_Fox: se donde esta y bajo quien esta a cargo ahora, por lo que partiremos rumbo a Sargasso mañana por la mañana…_

_Abrí los ojos de nueva cuenta, me encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco, lo cual me desagrado ya que no podía definir que era este lugar, me levante de lo que supuse era el suelo._

_Marcus: ¿Dónde rayos estoy?_

_De repente escuche un sonido parecido a un susurro, por lo que me gire hacia donde provenía este sonido, camine hacia el lugar donde provenía ese susurro, para luego escucharlo en otras direcciones diferentes a mí alrededor de repente los susurros de la misma voz se juntaron frente a mi distinguí que eran los 7 espíritus de Krazoa, escuchaba su voz pero no entendía bien lo que decía, los espíritus se juntaron en un solo punto para formar una figura familiar, se trataba de la figura de mi padre, cuando era un poco mas joven, vi una foto de él entre las cosas de mi tío salían todos juntos en esa imagen, esa foto la tomaron poco después que mi madre se uniese al equipo, la figura frente a mi me miro._

_Fox: así que tu eres el hijo de los únicos que han sido portadores míos…Marcus McCloud._

_Permanecí en silencio, ya que no sabia exactamente como debería actuar ante aquel espíritu, este camino a mí alrededor._

_Fox: veo que tus poderes permanecen dormidos en tu interior, por eso él esta interesado también en ti._

_Marcus: yo, no…_

_El espíritu acorto la distancia entre nosotros mirándome directo a los ojos._

_Fox: debes de controlar tu poder para arreglar todo esto Marcus McCloud._

_Marcus: ¿controlar mi poder?_

_De repente todo el lugar se puso oscuro y el espíritu desapareció, a la vez que escuche la voz del espíritu que murmuro._

_Fox: no siempre confíes en lo que tus ojos ven._

_Cerré los ojos para después abrir los ojos de golpe, mire a mí alrededor descubriendo que estaba en la enfermería, y mi madre estaba ahí, sentada a la orilla de la cama._

_Krystal: me alegra que despertaras hijo…comenzaba a preocuparme._

_Marcus: mamá, pero…tu estabas._

_Krystal: fue un engaño de Nightmare, lo que vieron, él quería aniquilarlos, tu padre sabía lo que tramaba y por eso entro para rescatarlos._

_Marcus: papá ¿él sabia que era una trampa?... ¿en donde esta él?_

_Marcus me miro preocupado, quizás por algo que ocurrió en la pesadilla provocada por Eternity._

_Krystal: tu padre esta ultimando unos detalles con un viejo amigo suyo, por lo cual no se encuentra aquí ahora, han pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido en el palacio de Krazoa_

_Marcus: ¿tres días?...y ¿el enemigo?_

_Krystal: fue rumbo a Zoness, lo que sabemos es que esta buscando indicios sobre el paradero de él hermano de Rozalin._

_Marcus se levanto de la cama aunque se tambaleo un poco al hacerlo, por lo que me levante para tratar de ayudarlo, pero Marcus me miro impidiéndomelo a la vez que se acercó a la puerta de la enfermería._

_Marcus: descuida madre estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo necesito averiguar algo primero._

_Continuara…_

_Espero les agrade el capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo n.n_


	32. Chapter 32

_**32.- Frente a frente.**_

"_hola antes que nada perdón por el retraso, pero he tenido bastantes cosas que me han impedido escribir, gracias por los comentarios que me han hecho continuar escribiendo esta historia, que está por concluir bueno más o menos, espero sus comentarios, ahora para todos ustedes el capítulo 32 __**"**_

_La noche era fría, llevábamos rato aquí explorando este planeta, buscando alguna pista de donde se encontraba ese chico, mi contenedor permanente, que sería lo más poderoso por aquella formula que crearon para mí, pero todo era un fracaso ninguno de los soldados me había traído buenas noticias y eso me molestaba realmente sobre manera, como era posible que ni siquiera con mi poder le hubiese podido sacar el paradero del mocos a Fox McCloud, golpe la mesa realmente frustrado_

_¿?: Maldita Karai, si su tonta conciencia no hubiese despertado en esos momentos, no habría perdido mi mejor contenedor que creaba._

_Me levante del sillón empujando fuertemente la mesa, cuando una sombra apareció tras de mí._

_¿?: Que rayos quieres Zakiel, no ves que estoy ocupado…_

_La sombra tras de mí se rio sonoramente._

_Zakiel: debes de saber querido hermano que Nightmare fue derrotado y asesinado por Fox McCloud, no pudo cumplir su misión, al contrario fallo miserablemente, no debiste darle parte de nuestro poder a Fox en esa fórmula, desde el principio no debiste darle a ese idiota de Andross esa clave de nuestro poder._

_Me gire para verle a la cara, para demostrarle que me molestaba su actitud, por lo que simplemente sonrió mas ampliamente, para luego desaparecer, no sin antes murmurar._

_Zakiel: descuida Dante, "despertare" a nuestro hermano y recuperare tu cuerpo que tanto deseas._

_Habíamos__ aterrizado en Sargasso, el lugar se veía mas desolado de lo que podía recordar, recorrimos el lugar ahora libre de malhechores, se veía completamente abandonado, por lo que me preguntaba si era posible que en realidad alguien vigilara este lugar, como antes mencionaron Fox y Falco._

_De repente nos detuvimos debido a que se escucho un ruido de pasos metálicos aproximándose a nosotros en diferentes direcciones, para luego vernos rodeados de seis robots de vigilancia, los cuales comenzaron a dispararnos por lo que tuvimos que actuar rápido desenfunde mi blaster y di varios disparos certeros a tres de los centinelas para desactivarlos, mientras Fox y Falco se encargaron de los otros tres, Fox me miro sumamente sorprendido._

_Fox: vaya Slippy veo que has mejorado bastante tus habilidades_

_Falco se acerco a mi y me dio una ligera palmada en el hombro._

_Falco: lo que pasa es que Slippy estuvo practicando años atrás, tu sabes._

_Slippy: si así es yo ...bueno me sentí inútil por lo que te paso, el hecho de que desaparecieras Fox, no quería que algo así volviese a pasarle a alguien del equipo, perder a alguien mas de nuestra familia._

_Fox estaba por decir algo cuando una voz sumamente familiar nos interrumpió._

_¿?: vaya así que eso quiere decir que el viejo equipo Star Fox, se ha vuelto a reunir._

_Una figura familiar para nosotros salia de detrás de los robots centinelas, lo cual me sorprendió mucho ya que hacia tiempo y no sabia nada de él, Fox sonrió ligeramente._

_Fox: te dije que regresaría Bill_

_Bill: me alegra que estén reunidos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos, Fox, Falco y Slippy._

_Salí__ de la habitación, tenia muchas dudas en mi cabeza, a la cual les buscaba respuesta, necesitaba saber varias cosas, que solo mi padre en estos momentos podía responder, por lo que me dirigí al cuarto de mando donde esperaría su regreso, fue cuando escuche una voz detrás de mi que susurraba algo, para luego escuchar en mi cabeza, la misma voz._

_¿?: tienes demasiada tensión y así no obtendrás las respuestas claras en tu mente.._

_Me pare en seco, ya que no había sentido que alguien estuviera ahí, por lo que me gire al lugar donde provenía la voz, fue cuando sentí una presencia tras de mi, y vi a una chica pantera que me miraba fijamente, sus ojos brillaban con destellos azules, traía puesta una chaqueta color negro, sobre una blusa lila y unos mallones color azul marino, también traía una pañoleta color morado en el cuello, esta sonrió._

_Marcus: disculpa tu...¿quien eres?_

_Ella sonrió de medio lado, su expresión me recordó a ese sujeto que intento cortejar a mi madre y que llegue a ver en el pasado mientras estaba cautivo por el enemigo Panther Caroso._

_¿?: hola Marcus veo que ya despertaste...yo soy Selene y soy prima tuya._

_Marcus: ¡¿mi prima?!, pero eso como es..._

_Selene: veras Marcus, yo soy hija de Karai y de Panther, o al menos por el momento en parte lo soy... ahora tranquilízate, ya que si quieres respuestas yo te las puedo dar primito._

_Ella hizo una pausa, para luego mirarme fijamente sus ojos despedían un ligero brillo violáceo, ella me tomo de las manos, al mismo tiempo sentí como si una ráfaga de viento me rodeaba, para luego ver pasar varias imágenes en mi cabeza y tener diferentes sensaciones, diferentes sentimientos me recorrieron, al final ella soltó mis manos, por lo que me caí al suelo debido a esa extraña energía que me recorrió._

_Salí__ de la habitación después de haber conversado un poco con mi hermana, cuando sentí una corriente de energía desaparecer, por lo que seguí su rastro hasta el pasillo cerca de la enfermería y me encontré a Marcus en el suelo, sentado y a Selene parada frente a él, al parecer ella ya había actuado por lo que me acerque a Marcus y le tendí la mano para que se levantara._

_Drake: ¿te encuentras bien Marcus?_

_Este me miro ligeramente sorprendido para luego asentir mientras tomo mi mano para levantarse, mire a Selene y esta simplemente sonrio, para darse media vuelta y marcharse._

_Marcus: así que... así fue como sucedieron las cosas._

_Suspire, moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa, Selene había usado su poder para enseñarle todas mis memorias, no era que me molestara solo que por que no podía esperarse a que regresara Fox._

_Drake: es verdad Marcus, fui criado por tu padre...fue hace 2 años que tu padre me dejo con Wolf y Leon._

_Marcus: ¿al principio que pasaba con él?_

_Drake: bueno los primeros 6 años, tu padre era mas como, una maquina, una maquina que solo estaba ahí para cuidarme del peligro de ser encontrado, no sabia nada de mi familia y no recibía cariño por su parte ...pero un día que un grupo de nuestros perseguidores nos encontró todo cambio..._

_-flash back-_

_Me encontraba acurrucado en aquella improvisada cama dentro de aquella bodega abandonada, no podía salir ya que aquel sujeto que me protegía me lo había impedido, me preguntaba si aquel ser seria un androide o algo parecido ya que no demostraba algún tipo de emoción._

_fue cuando un ruido llamo mi __atención, un sujeto vestido de negro entro en la bodega, era uno de esos sujetos que habían estado persiguiéndonos, este me amenazo con su arma dispuesto a dispararla por lo me hice para atrás quedando completamente pegado a la pared, cerré los ojos para esperar el disparo del cual solo escuche el sonido, pero este nunca llego a tocarme, por lo que abrí los ojos, miraba el suelo en donde había un pequeño charco de sangre, el cual provenía del brazo de quien me estaba protegiendo, este lanzo un golpe el cual provoco que el soldado arrojara lejos el arma, a la vez que sujeto al soldado del cuello dispuesto a aniquilarlo, ya sabia que los soldados no sobrevivían a él, pero nunca lo había visto asesinar a alguien por lo que estaba asustado, su agarre comenzó a ser mas fuerte, mientras que el sujeto trataba inútilmente de soltarse, por lo que solo me limite a mirarlo mientras un susurro escapo de mi._

_Drake: no lo hagas...por favor_

_Este se detuvo dejando de aplicar fuerza en el soldado, aunque aun lo tenia sujeto, para luego mirarme, vi sus ojos color rojo, su fría mirada sobre mi, me asuste, y retrocedí un poco, pero continué mirándolo, para repetir que no lo hiciera, después de mirarme un momento, se giro a ver al soldado, al cual soltó de golpe para sujetarlo del brazo y darle un golpe en la nuca el cual noqueo, dejándolo inconsciente._

_Mire al soldado inconsciente en el piso, para luego escuchar la voz de mi acompañante, la cual se escuchaba distinta a lo habitual._

_Fox: sera mejor irnos antes de que despierte o pedirá refuerzos, que vendrán por ti._

_Levante la vista para verle ya que sentí su mirada, la cual se veía distinta ya no era fría y sus ojos eran de color verde ya no el color rojo que siempre tenían._

_Fin del flash back_

_Lo mire sorprendido cuando repentinamente recibí un fuerte abrazo a mi espalda, me gire y vi a Rozalin._

_Rozalin: que bueno que ya despertaste Marcus, comenzaba a preocuparme, debes estar hambriento así que cocine algo para ti._

_Marcus: este...yo..._

_Drake: sera mejor que comas algo Marcus y bueno a Rozy no le parecerá que desprecies su comida debes saberlo._

_Mire a ambos hermanos, para luego suspirar, y dejarme guiar por Rozalin a la cocina, me sentía algo mas despejado después de las visiones que me mostró Selene y después de lo hablado con Drake, aunque tenia algo de preocupación con respecto a la actitud anterior de mi padre, pero algo en mi interior me decía que eso no volvería a repetirse._

_Continuara... _


	33. Chapter 33

_**33.- Mente y corazón**_

"_Hola, como están mis queridos lectores, antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios, y disculpen el retraso, ya que eh tenido problemas para escribir por diferentes cuestiones, entre el trabajo, la familia, etc, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten "_

_Miraba las estrellas, desde aquella ventana, acabábamos de regresar de Sargasso, con algunas armas que nos servirían para todo esto que estaba sucediendo, me encontraba a solas con ROB ya que Slippy aprovecho para hacerle unas mejoras a los arwings con las nuevas armas obtenidas y Falco dijo que iria a ver a Katt, ya que tenia que hablar con ella, sabia que Krystal estaría durmiendo debido a el gasto de poder que realizo y la falta de descanso por su preocupación por nuestro hijo debido a lo ocurrido con Nightmare, cerré mis ojos mientras recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, ya que yo también estaba cansado._

_Termine de comer aquello que Rozalin había preparado, ella me miraba sonriente sentada frente a mi._

_Rozalin: ¿y bien?... _

_Marcus: ¿que?_

_Rozalin: ¿te gusto?_

_mire su expresión de molestia fingida, por lo que no pude evitar reírme un poco, a lo que Drake solo me miro de forma cómplice._

_Marcus: un poco, un poco, vas mejorando._

_Rozalin se levanto en un berrinche gracioso._

_Rozalin: ¡Marcus eres...de lo peor a veces...!_

_La puerta se abrió y por ella entro mi padrino suspirando mientras caminaba hasta el refrigerador._

_Falco: sabes que Marcus siempre te dice eso cada vez que prueba tu comida Rozalin, ya deberías saber que le encanta molestarte._

_Rozalin: lo se papá...por cierto ¿como les fue?_

_Falco: pues Slippy esta trabajando con el nuevo armamento que conseguimos en Sargasso, ahora solo debemos esperar el siguiente movimiento del enemigo._

_Caminaba en un lugar oscuro, hacia mucho que no tenia ningún sueño, quizás por que últimamente dormía muy poco, continué caminando por el lugar hasta que un relámpago sonó lejano, pero su luz ilumino un poco el lugar mostrándome una puerta, la mire un instante para luego abrirla, la atravesé para encontrarme a mi misma recostada en la cama, mire a mi alrededor, era mi habitación de nuestra casa en Corneria, me mire a mi misma dormir, cuando otro trueno se escucho, un tanto mas cercano, fue cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación por lo que mi yo del sueño despertó y se levanto para abrir la puerta, era Marcus cuando tenia 11 años, mi yo del sueño lo miro con ternura._

_Krystal: ¿no puedes dormir? _

_Marcus: no mamá, es que me pareció, ver una sombra entrar en mi habitación, a través de la ventana. _

_Mi yo del sueño se puso alerta tratando de sentir alguna presencia extraña dentro de la casa, pero al no sentir nada fuera de lo normal, sonrió para el pequeño_

_Krystal: tal vez lo soñaste cariño, ven volvamos a la cama_

_Ella salio de la habitación con el pequeño, yo los seguí, vi como mi yo del sueño arropo a Marcus para luego darle un beso en la frente, ella cerro la puerta tras de si, para regresar a su habitación, yo la seguí, volvimos a la habitación cuando sentí una presencia, una presencia familiar, mi yo del sueño al parecer también la sintió, por lo que cerro la puerta de su habitación, y examino detenidamente el lugar hasta mirar la puerta del armario, para luego acercarse despacio al armario, este se abrió y vi a Fox, fue cuando recordé, este sueño ya lo había tenido antes, hace unos años atrás, precisamente cuando Marcus tenia esa edad, mire como mi yo del sueño se acerco a él, levantando su mano para tocarlo y luego abrazarlo, a lo que Fox correspondió el gesto, el también la abrazo, fue cuando note que Fox traía algo en la mano, mi bastón, después del beso note como mi yo del sueño se desmayaba, y Fox la levantaba en brazos y la recostaba en la cama nuevamente, toque mis labios, esa sensación, había sido tan real, como aquella vez.  
_

_Fox: eso en realidad paso Krys..._

_Me di la vuelta y recargado en la pared de la habitación cerca de la puerta por la que entre estaba Fox, el cual tenia los ojos cerrados, sus brazos estaban cruzados._

_Krystal: entonces esa noche, estuviste ahí...¿pero porque tu..._

_Fox: tenia poco de volver a ser quien era, fui a verlos, necesitaba ver como se encontraban y...también fue cuando me lleve tu bastón, no tenia otra opción._

_Acorte la distancia que nos separaba para quedar justo frente a él, el permaneció sin cambiar su postura, a la vez que el escenario cambio al sitio donde conocí a Fox por primera vez, el palacio de Krazooa, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo, a lo cual el me correspondió.  
_

_Me encontraba sentado en una banca en el jardín del hospital, al fin podía salir de mi habitación sin vigilancia y pronto recuperaría mi libertad, para volver con el equipo, al menos había podido recuperar algo de mi antigua vida, mire la sombra de las hojas moverse con el viento, mientras recordaba la promesa de McCloud de que Karai volvería, ella se había marchado poseída aun por ese ser de nuevo al futuro, ese ser que la manipulaba y me llego a controlar a mi._

_Panther: espero que estés bien Karai._

_De repente una mano tomo la mía, sujetándola suavemente, por lo que me gire para ver de quien se trataba y ahí sentada junto a mi se encontraba ella traía una blusa lila de manga larga para ocultar algunas lesiones de su cuerpo, su cabello amarrado en una coleta, ella se acerco a mi y me dio un ligero beso en los labios._

_Karai: vine a quedarme contigo Panther, para salvar nuestro futuro._

_estreche su mano con ternura, ella había regresado por lo que me sentía ahora completo, por lo que la abrase, para luego levantar la vista al cielo, mientra le agradecía a McCloud que ella regresara bien a mi lado._

_Caminaba de nuevo por el pasillo, realmente necesitaba esa comida, y las respuestas que me diera Drake para entender un poco mejor todo esto que pasaba, por lo que me dirigí al cuarto de mando, llegue frente a la puerta, por lo que suspire ligeramente, al fin vería a mi padre, hablaría con él, no era el del pasado si no mi padre de este tiempo, abrí la puerta y vi a ROB tecleando coordenadas, mire a mi padre el cual estaba sentado en el sillón, tenia los ojos cerrados, por lo que pensé que estaba dormido, por lo que me acerque cuidadosamente a él, fue cuando escuche una voz, un susurro en mi mente, de una voz que nunca había escuchado antes, su tono fue frió, esta me causo escalofríos. __  
_

_¿?:"volverás a mi..."_

_Esas palabras me asustaron, por lo que coloque una mano sobre el hombro de mi padre colocándome frente a él._

_Marcus: Papá..._

_El abrió los ojos, y al hacerlo, retire mi mano de su hombro rápidamente, ya que su mirada me asusto, sus ojos que deberían ser verdes, eran de color rojo, me miro fijamente para luego sonreír, era una sonrisa extraña, maliciosa, por lo que me quede petrificado sin saber que hacer, fue cuando oprimió un botón y la puerta se cerro con seguro impidiéndome salir.  
_

_Continuara..._


	34. Chapter 34

_**34.- LA OSCURIDAD DE MI ALMA**_

"_Hola antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir con la historia, este capitulo trate de subirlo lo mas rápido posible, poco después de escribir el otro, y disculpen el retraso pero he sufrido de problemas técnicos, algunos bloqueos para escribir y mucho trabajo, pero en fin, ahora para todos ustedes el capítulo 34, espero les guste"_

_Estaba frente a mi padre el cual me miraba con esos ojos rojos, yo me quede petrificado no esperaba esto y mas que cerrara la puerta, mi padre continuaba mirándome con esos ojos rojos, a la vez que poco a poco la habitación se puso color negro, me gire para ver a ROB, pero este había desaparecido dejándome a solas con mi padre, cuando la voz que me causo escalofríos volvió a escucharse._

_¿?: vuelve a mi hermano...acaba con ellos...mata a ese chico que tienes frente a ti...mata a quien fuese tu hijo._

_Mi padre permaneció inmóvil sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro, por lo que intente retroceder, retrocedí unos pasos, cuando la voz sonó nuevamente._

_¿?: ¡¿no te muevas jovencito?!_

_Al decir esto la voz quede inmóvil, mi cuerpo dejo de moverse por completo..._

_Me encontraba trabajando en la instalación de las nuevas armas en los arwings, cuando de repente las luces bajaron, la energía estaba inestable, era la segunda vez que pasaba desde que regresáramos de Sargasso, por lo que Amanda y yo dejamos de trabajar mi hijo y Rika quienes estaban con nosotros ayudándonos se comenzaron a preocupar, por lo que me levante y sonreí._

_Slippy: no se preocupen, debe de estar fallando la energía del generador principal, iré a ver, mientras sigan trabajando en el nuevo armamento._

_Amanda me miro y asintió, se levanto y se acerco a los chicos para ayudarlos en su trabajo por lo que tome mi arma sin que lo notaran..._

_Me desperté repentinamente, mientras me llevaba la mano a los labios recordando el sueño, o mejor dicho recuperando mis recuerdos que permanecieron sellados en mi mente, pero por que los comenzaba a recuperar, fue cuando mis sentidos se activaron, había un enemigo aquí en la nave, me levante rápidamente y tome mi arma dispuesta a todo ya que habíamos sido advertidos de que este enemigo era diferente a los demás este solo quiere eliminarnos, era uno de los hermanos de Dante como Nightmare..._

_Caminaba por los pasillos, cuando las luces parpadearon de nuevo, por lo que saque mi blaster, Katt se había quedado junto a Rozalin y Drake por si apareciera un enemigo, ya que sabíamos que este nos atacaría y principalmente su objetivo actual eran los chicos primero y empezaría con Marcus, algo me lo decía, por lo que me dirigía al cuarto de mando, aunque sabia que Fox estaba con él y no dejaría que le pasara algo malo a su hijo aunque él apareciera, de repente las luces se apagaron por completo, y unas sombras aparecieron a mi alrededor impidiéndome el paso._

_¿?: no dejaremos que alguien intervenga con nuestro señor Zakiel , aunque tenga poderes de la familia de la oscuridad en su interior, te detendremos __aquí, después te puedes unir a nosotros._

_Sonreí__ con algo de ironía, recordando el incidente contra Dante, aquella vez que desaparecí cuando intente rescatar a Marcus._

_Falco: je, je, je...lo siento, pero debo rechazar su oferta de unirme a su grupo oscuro._

_¿?: bueno si no te unirás a nosotros por las buenas, je, je, je tendrá que ser por las malas._

_Me había quedado completamente paralizado, mire a mi padre el cual seguía sentado manteniendo esa sonrisa y sus ojos rojos clavados en mi, la voz escalofriante sonó de nuevo._

_¿?: bueno hermano si tu no acabas con él, lo haré yo por ti._

_Justo atrás de mi apareció una sombra la cual poco a poco tomo forma, era un cuervo su plumaje negro azabache relucía con la escasa luz que iluminaba la habitación, sus ojos rojos se clavaron en mi, para luego sonreír maliciosamente.  
_

_¿?: nos volvemos a ver Marcus McCloud._

_Lo mire confundido y asustado ya que nunca antes lo había visto, este me miro fijamente sin borrar aquella sonrisa._

_¿?: mi nombre es Zakiel, y si se que tu nunca me habías visto antes, pero yo a ti si, mi hermano Dante te capturo estando en el cuerpo de esa chica, Karai, no entiendo por que tener un contenedor es indispensable para él, cuando puedes robarle las habilidades a alguien con solo tocarlo y matarlo, sin preocuparte por poseer un cuerpo ajeno._

_Zakiel estiro su mano y con la punta de su dedo toco mi frente._

_Zakiel: si con tan solo tocarte y matarte me apoderaría de tus habilidades._

_Zakiel bajo su mano y comenzó a mirarme detenidamente mientras daba vueltas a mi alrededor ya que yo no podía moverme, se giro a ver a mi padre el cual seguía sentado sin moverse observando todo, Zakiel regreso su mirada hacia mi, para luego elevar su mano y crear una pequeña esfera en la punta de su dedo indice._

_Zakiel: bueno chico, entonces te matare y me quedare con tus habilidades, y las de tus amigos, despídete de este mundo Marcus McCloud._

_Vi a Zakiel con la esfera de color verde acercarse a mi frente, por lo que me asuste, trate inútilmente de moverme tratando de salvar mi vida, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de mi frente Zakiel se detuvo a la vez que la parálisis de mi cuerpo desapareció, pudiendo volver a moverme, retrocedí unos pasos cuando note un charco de sangre negra, y la herida en el pecho de Zakiel, el cual bajo la mano y la esfera de su dedo __desapareció, en su pecho clavado tenia el bastón que usaba mi padre, el cual emitió un brillo rojo y el cuerpo de Zakiel se prendió en llamas, para luego caer al suelo, mi padre sujetaba el bastón, el cual se encogió para que lo guardase._

_Zakiel miro fijamente a mi padre y con un hilo de voz le pregunto._

_Zakiel: ¿...por...que...her...mano?_

_Fox: yo no soy tu hermano Zakiel, soy Fox McCloud, y jamas dejaría que le hicieras daño a alguien de mi familia._

_Mire los ojos de mi padre los cuales aun eran rojo, pero ya no eran fríos, habían recuperado su calidez._

_Continuar..._

_espero sus comentarios, y tratare de subir los capítulos lo mas __rápido posible :)_


	35. Chapter 35

_**35.- APOCALIPSIS DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD (PARTE 1)**_

"_Hola antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir con la historia, este capitulo trate de subirlo lo mas rápido posible, y disculpen el retraso pero he sufrido de problemas técnicos, algunos bloqueos para escribir y mucho trabajo pero mucho trabajo, pero en fin, ahora para todos ustedes el penúltimo capitulo de esta primera parte de la historia, el capítulo 35, espero les guste"_

_La lluvia caía torrencialmente en el planeta Venom, al menos estábamos a salvo por el momento de que nos vinieran a buscar aquí, los pocos sobrevivientes del ataque a la ciudad de Corneria ahora estaban a salvo dejándome solo con dos de los miembros de mi antiguo equipo Amanda la cual por el momento se encontraba descansando en otra habitación, tenia algunos rasguños pero dijo que no era nada serio. Y Falco el cual había intentado en vano rescatar a mi hijo, en la pelea contra Dante, este intento poseerlo, por suerte logre evitarlo, pero aun así tenia profundas heridas causadas por la oscuridad, que si no actuaba rápido acabarían con él, tenia que hacer algo rápido si no Dante lo poseería tarde o temprano._

_Mi propia voz resonó en mi cabeza._

_Fox:"Utiliza tu propia oscuridad" _

_Me mordí el labio inferior ligeramente, no quería que uno de mis mejores amigos, el cual consideraba igual que un hermano se volviera parte de Dante y sus soldados, si hacia eso lo salvaría y a la vez lo condenaría a pasar parte de lo que yo pase estos últimos años._

_Cerré los ojos un momento pensando en las posibilidades, cuando sentí un ligero rose en mi mano, por lo que abrí los ojos para toparme con su mirada, Falco me miraba a la vez que tomo mi mano.__  
_

_Falco: je, je, je... real...mente...no esperaba...verte Foxy...yo...realmente...lo siento...no...no pude...no pude salvar a...tu hijo...yo..._

_Fox: no digas mas amigo, Marcus esta bien, aun podemos salvarlo, si trabajamos juntos...podemos salvarlo a él y a los demas, pero..._

_Falco apretó un poco mi mano, interrumpiéndome._

_Falco: Haré...lo que sea...para salvar a las personas...que me importan.  
_

_fin del flashback_

_Suspire para después enfocar mi mirada en Marcus, el cual ya había recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo, a la vez que el cuerpo de Zakiel se consumía por completo por el fuego, la habitación recupero parte de la energía, a la vez que ROB reapareció, por lo que apreté el botón para desbloquear la cerradura de la puerta._

_Fox: ROB enciende los generadores de energía de reserva._

_ROB: Encendiendo generadores de energía de reserva._

_Mire a Marcus el cual permaneció inmóvil mirándome, por lo que saque un blaster modificado y se lo di, el me miro algo confundido._

_Fox: esto aun no termina Marcus, aun estamos bajo ataque, por lo que necesitare que me ayudes._

_Marcus asintió levemente, mientras tomaba el arma que le ofrecí entre sus manos, para luego seguirme fuera del cuarto de mando._

_La energía se estabilizo, en puntos estratégicos de la nave, a la vez que las sombras que me rodeaban empezaron a murmurar entre ellas, en un extraño lenguaje que no entendía, aunque si lo había escuchado antes, en alguna ocasión, fue cuando escuche una voz en mi cabeza, la cual reconocí al instante como la voz de Krystal._

_Krystal: ¡pronto Falco, disparale a la sombra de tu derecha!_

_Hice lo que Krystal me dijo, la sombra cayo al suelo emitiendo un brillo color azul marino, por lo cual las otras sombras se hicieron humo y se concentraron en una esfera la cual desapareció al igual que el brillo azul del cuerpo en el suelo, se trataba de zorro de la misma raza que Krystal, el cual tenia un agujero de la herida del pecho que le causo el disparo y una herida en la cabeza justo en la frente, que se parecía a la extraña cicatriz que yo tenia en el brazo, sonrei de manera ironica recordando porque la tenia, me acerque al cuerpo inmóvil en el piso, cuando sentí una presencia atrás de mi._

_Falco: ¡pero que demonios!..._

_Krystal: ya entiendo por que Fox dijo que Zakiel era peligroso, no tiene solo un cuerpo si no seis._

_Falco: lo se, sera mejor buscar a los demás, antes de que las cosas se compliquen demasiado._

_Caminaba por los pasillos cerca del hangar, las luces habían dejado de parpadear debido a que se habían encendido las luces del generador de energía de emergencia, por lo que supuse que ROB lo había activado por orden de Fox._

_De repente dos sombras me cortaron el paso, por lo que iba a sacar mi arma, cuando alguien me apunto directamente a la cabeza, por lo que permanecí __inmóvil._

_¿?: je, je, je no debiste dejar a tu querida esposa y a los chicos solos a manos de "Scar" ranita._

_Se escuchan tres disparos y el arma que me apuntaba a la cabeza cayo al suelo junto con la sombra que la sostenía, al igual que las que estaban al frente mire a mi espalda y vi que se trataba de Katt, la cual venia junto con sus dos hijos y Selene._

_Katt: no entiendo porque Falco y tu Slippy siempre me subestiman, acaso creen que no puedo cuidar de mi o mi familia._

_Sonreí__ mirando a Slippy, para luego ver como la oscuridad abandonaba los cuerpos de las sombras revelando a un loro, un buldog y a doverman los cuales eran los atacantes._

_Slippy se veía preocupado quizás por las palabras que dijo el doverman al que le volé la tapa de los sesos con el disparo._

_Katt:no deberías preocuparte Slippy, Amanda también es muy hábil, después de todo es parte del equipo Star Fox._

_Slippy pareció relajarse un poco, por lo que decidimos regresar a ayudar a los demás._

_Nos encontrábamos rodeados ya que por mas que los chicos y yo les disparábamos y acabábamos con aquellas sombras aparecían cada vez mas.  
_

_Freddy:¡maldición, esto es interminable, mamá!_

_Rika: las municiones se están agotando_

_Amanda: debemos de encontrar al verdadero líder de las sombras, así desaparecerán._

_¿?: jejeje, temo que no lograran hacer eso querida._

_Antes de que pudiera reaccionar , una de las sombras la cual se movió velozmente, golpeo mi brazo haciendo que soltara el arma, al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba y conmigo inmovilizada del brazo, apunto con ella a Rika y a Freddy.  
_

_¿?: sera mejor que no se resistan, ya que de todas formas morirán aquí mismo._

_Las sombras desarmaron a los chicos, dejándolos a la merced de mi captor, el cual me sujetaba con fuerza el brazo, impidiéndome realizar algún movimiento, la oscuridad dejo su cuerpo revelando a un caimán el cual conocí en la nave del enemigo cuando eramos prisioneros, el día que atacaron la ciudad de Corneria, el estuvo a punto de abusar de mi, pero no pudo ya que en ese momento Falco apareció, para rescatar a las personas que fueron capturadas de la ciudad y también a Marcus, a ese sujeto solo se le conocía con el nombre de Scar, por la cicatriz que tenia en el rostro desde su ojo derecho hasta su cuello._

_Este sonreía divertido mientras apuntaba a los chicos con el arma y me sujetaba fuertemente el brazo._

_Amanda: no te saldrás con la tuya Scar._

_Scar: jejeje, eso crees Amanda, esta vez no te escaparas de mi , en aquella ocasión interrumpieron, mis planes pero ahora aunque vengan tus amigos hasta aquí no podrán detenerme..._

_Las sombras sometían a los chicos en el piso , mientras que Scar apuntaba el arma hacia ellos._

_Scar: bueno primero veras morir a la conejita o al renacuajo._

_Trate de soltarme inutilmente de sua agarre, para evitar que los dañara, a lo cual Scar me sujeto con mas fuerza, el brazo_

_Scar: ahora despídete de ellos querida..._

_Se escucharon los disparos, por lo que cerré los ojos para no ver morir a mi hijo frente a mi, ya que no podría soportarlo._

_Continuara..._

Que tal espero sea de su agrado, espero su comentarios :)


	36. Chapter 36

_**36.- APOCALIPSIS DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD (PARTE 2)**_

"_Hola antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir con la historia, este capitulo trate de subirlo lo mas rápido posible ya que es el final de esta parte, la próxima historia la subiré aproximadamente a fines de noviembre a mas tardar a mediados de diciembre, mientras me tomo un tiempo para arreglar mis horarios y otras cosa, y disculpen el retraso pero he sufrido de problemas técnicos, algunos bloqueos para escribir y mucho pero mucho trabajo, pero en fin, ahora para todos ustedes el último capitulo de esta primera parte de la historia, el capítulo 36, espero les guste"_

_Se escucharon tres detonaciones a la vez que sentí una onda cálida pasar a mi lado y un liquido rojo recorrer mi brazo, la fuerza que Scar utilizaba para sujetarme desapareció escuche el sonido del arma caer al suelo por lo que abrí los ojos, Scar estaba herido por lo que había soltado el arma, mire hacia mi lado derecho de donde había provenido uno de los disparos para ver que quien había herido a Scar era Falco._

_Me gire para ver a los chicos los cuales estaban a salvo, siendo atendidos por Krystal y Marcus, los otros disparos hicieron desaparecer las sombras que los sujetaban a la vez que otras eran consumidas por el fuego, el cual había sido provocado por Fox._

_Mire a las sombras volverse un liquido negro, por lo que me recompuse del disparo soltando mi mano de la cual brotaba aun la sangre roja, sonreí, para mirarlos con odio._

_Scar: veo que acabaron con las demás sombras, es una pena que no lo hubiesen hecho antes...je, je, je...ya que esto no ha terminado..._

_Repentinamente la voz de Scar empezó a cambiar, al igual que su ropa, la cual se transforma poco a poco en un traje mitad blanco y mitad negro, con el símbolo del yin yang en el pecho._

_Scar: creo que lo mejor es que "el juego"vuelva a empezar desde ceros, ni Dante ni ustedes tendrán este mundo, este tiempo..._

_Todos intentamos realizar algún movimiento, lo cual resulta inútil ya que quedamos completamente paralizados, viendo nada mas como Scar junta sus manos y aparece una gran esfera de energía de color negro, a la vez que se escucha el sonido de las manecillas de un reloj._

_Scar: hikari to yami no mokushiroku._

_Al pronunciar estas palabras la esfera oscura creció devorándonos uno por uno, a la vez que comenzó a tragarse todo a su paso...  
_

_Los lectores de la nave se habían vuelto locos debido a una extraña energía que se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hasta nuestra posición, seguramente obra de Scar, el verdadero cuerpo que usaba Zakiel había realizado su estúpida técnica, para destruir mis planes.  
_

_Dante: así que finalmente el idiota lo hizo_

_¿?: señor los controles de la nave no responden._

_Dante: descuida, ese idiota cree que con eso me detendrá se equivoca, esto realmente me resultara beneficioso, jejeje, crees que alteraste las cosas querido Zakiel, al contrario yo también tengo mis trucos, tal vez te deshiciste del que iba a ser mi contenedor, pero yo aun tengo un as bajo la manga que no contabas, y ese sera al que volví mi querido hermano...Fox McCloud..._

_¿?: señor, la extraña esfera de energía se aproxima, pronto nos devorara._

_Dante: no te preocupes, como yo lo planee, prepara el salto espacial, pero en lugar de retroceder quince años retrocede solo trece, es hora de jugar mi as bajo la manga...nos vemos en unos años mundo que me pertenecerás..._

_El portal se abrió para que la nave desaparecía a través de este a la vez que la esfera negra consumía todo a su paso desapareciendo por completo ese universo._

_Me desperté sobresaltado, a la vez que un rayo ilumino la habitación, mire a Krystal la cual dormía plácidamente junto a mi, estaba muy cansada, después de todo había sido difícil para ella, hacia pocos días había regresado del hospital debido al nacimiento de mi hija Vixy, fue cuando escuche a mi hija llorar, ya que al parecer la tormenta la había despertado, por lo que me levante y fui a calmarla, entre en la habitación la cual tenia un ligero brillo, el cual provenía justamente de la cuna de Vixy la cual en el momento que entre a la habitación dejo de llorar, me acerque a la cuna para ver que era lo que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, para ver el bastón de Krystal el cual era el que emitía ese resplandor, lo tome entre mis manos preguntándome que estaba haciendo esto aquí, fue cuando recordé que Krystal se lo había a dado a Marcus, justo el día en que ellos regresaron a su tiempo hace dos años.  
_

_Fox: pero que..._

_Guarde el bastón y saque mi blaster ya que sentí una presencia en el lugar a la vez que todo alrededor se puso negro, y una voz se escuchaba por todos lados._

_¿?: a pasado algún tiempo Fox McCloud._

_De repente sentí un golpe en la nuca lo cual me hizo caer al suelo, mi visión se torno borrosa, hasta que todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro._

_fin de la primera parte de la historia._

_Esta historia continuara, en mi nuevo fanfic, el cual tardara un poco en ser subido, ya que debo tomarme un tiempo para pensarlo muy bien, gracias a todos por leerlo y agradezco sus comentarios, la continuación se llamara Rewrite, de antemano gracias por leerlo y nos veremos pronto._


End file.
